Dividing Distance
by MerryPCY
Summary: CHAPTER 4 (Part b) FINAL IS UP! Ketika sebuah perasaan yang hadir sebagai suatu kesalahan. KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay.
1. Chapter 1

**Bromance, Yaoi, Fluff, Angst Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter 1 of 4**

 **Main Cast : -Kray/FanXing**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cuma mau bilang, ini adalah ff pertama yang KraYeol (nama beken gue) post di FFN. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, KraYeol udah sering post ff2 (khusus KRAY) di fp. Yaudah, tidk banyak kata, langsung baca aja okeyy..**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Dividing Distance**

 **Chapter 1..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canada 2015**

Yifan menduduki salah satu bangku tunggu di sebuah gedung bimbel. Dia sedang menunggu adiknya yang kini tengah menjalani less matematika dan mungkin sekitar lima menit lagi dia selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Fan? Sudah lama menunggu?"

Yifan menoleh. Ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian berdiri disebelah adiknya yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya, dengan kedua tangan kecil yang memeluk beberapa buah buku.

"Tidak juga. Apa bimbingan belajarnya sudah selesai?"

"Hum." Adik Yifan itu mengangguk sembari membenahi letak kaca matanya yang agak melorot dari tempat semula.

Mengacak-acak surai hitam adiknya sebentar, setelahnya Yifan segera memberi isyarat kepada adiknya untuk mengikuti dirinya berjalan menuju kearah mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman diluar gedung.

Didalam perjalanan adiknya bertanya. "Kau tidak ada kuliah lagi?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Yifan masih fokus dengan kemudinya saat itu.

"Temani aku kemakam ibu.."

Yifan akhirnya menoleh sekilas kepada adiknya. Setelahnya ia kembali fokus menyetir. Raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya dengan tegas yang berhasil membuat adiknya terdiam. Seketika menghentikan pertanyaannya.

Yifan tahu. Kalau lelaki disebelahnya kini tengah menatapnya dengan kecewa, namun Yifan mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Meski sebenarnya, ia sangat peduli dan sayang kepada adiknya.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah masih kosong.

Beberapa hari lalu ayah Yifan dan Yixing-itu nama adiknya- menelfon kalau beliau belum bisa pulang dalam minggu ini, karena perusahaan mereka di China sedang mengalami gangguan.

Yixing waktu itu mendesah kecewa karena ia bilang ia begitu rindu akan ayah mereka. Sedangkan Yifan, dia sudah dewasa jadi hal-hal semacam itu tidak pernah lagi ia ambil pusing.

Toh, dulu dia juga pernah ditinggalkan selama beberapa tahun bersama ibunya, hanya berdua. Saat itu, ayahnya menikah diam-diam dengan wanita asal China. Selingkuh dibelakang ibunya dan sekarang, ayahnya kembali dengan sejuta kata maaf.

Tepat ketika ibunya kritis dirumah sakit ayahnya datang. Yifan tidak bisa marah lagi. Dia hanya bisa diam dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang terus turun dipipinya ketika menatap seorang wanita China dan seorang anak laki-laki yang ayahnya bawa waktu itu. Mereka juga ikut menangis. Namun Yifan benci melihat air matanya.

Itu Yixing dan ibu kandungnya. Keluarga ayahnya yang lain..

Dan satu-satunya hal yang Yifan tahu saat itu adalah, dia benci wanita perusak hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Wanita yang telah menyebabkan ibunya sakit-sakitan dan meninggal dunia.

Dia, Ibu kandung Yixing.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Yifan baru saja keluar dari kamar ketika ia mendapati adiknya tengah bersiap-siap didepan pintu, entah mau pergi kemana.

"Fan, aku akan pergi kemakam ibu sebentar. Aku sudah memasak.. Sekarang kau bisa makan.."

Sejak Yifan dan Yixing dipertemukan sebagai sepasang saudara, Yifan tak pernah memperbolehkan Yixing yang saat ini masih berumur 17 tahun untuk memanggilnya kakak. Entahlah, mungkin karena mereka sekarang hidup dilingkungan barat dan panggilan basa-basi semacam itu tidaklah terlalu penting bagi Yifan.

Hingga akhirnya, Yixing mulai terbiasa memanggil Yifan hanya dengan menyebut namanya. Meski saudaranya itu sudah berumur 24 tahun-yang itu artinya umur mereka berjarak 7 tahun- dan sedang menjalani masa kuliah. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang masih duduk dibangku SMA.

"Sebentar lagi mau hujan."

Yixing menoleh kearah langit. Saat itu keduanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu. "Sepertinya iya. Ah_Aku harus membawa payung kalau begini." Ujar yang lebih kecil.

Yixing hendak masuk kedalam guna mengambil payung, namun tiba-tiba Yifan menahannya. "Jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah dirumah. Temani aku makan." Pinta Yifan. Sekali lagi ia terpaksa menggunakan nada tegasnya.

Yixing menatap wajah kakaknya dalam beberapa detik. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas berat, lalu menyerah. "Baiklah~" Ujarnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Yifan kembali kedalam rumah mereka. Membiarkan Yifan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Yixing mencengkeram pundak Yifan yang berkeringat. Dirinya sudah terdesak kesudut sofa sementara kakaknya masih menciumi seluruh bagian leher-tempat tersensitif- dan pundaknya-tanpa terkecuali- dengan penuh nafsu.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakannya dengan jujur jika kau ingin aku memperbolehkanmu pergi.."

"Tapi_Ngh~ Fan. Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam ibu_ah!" Yixing tersentak kecil ketika bibir Yifan beralih menciumi dan menghisap bagian dadanya dengan sedikit keras.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya yang agak memerah. "Tapi aku tidak suka kau kesana." Jujur nya.

Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan. Yang lebih muda menggerakkan jemarinya, mengusap-usap pipi kakaknya sayang. Namun ada raut kecewa diwajah damai itu.

Karena tak tega melihat air muka adiknya yang perlahan mulai berubah, Yifan mencium sekilas bibir Yixing dan segera memeluk pinggangnya. Mengecup tulang selangka adiknya dengan lembut beberapa kali lalu bersandar didadanya.

Yixing yang sudah setengah telanjang, sama seperti Yifan, membalas pelukan kakaknya itu sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya sayang. Ia menumpukan kepalanya dipuncak kepala Yifan, lalu bergumam dengan nada kecewa. "Kenapa kau sangat membenci ibuku?"

"Karena dia telah mengambil ayah dariku. Dia pelacur Xing, aku membencinya."

Yixing merasa dirinya tertusuk dengan begitu menyakitkan ketika sepenggal kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir kakaknya.

"Tidak pernah kah kau memikirkan perasaanku ketika berbicara? Bagaimanapun, wanita yang kau benci itu adalah ibu kandungku.." Lirih Yixing. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun Yifan tak melihatnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin kau mengerti dengan perasaanku.." Yifan ikut melirih.

Seakan tidak pernah diberikan pilihan. Yixing akhirnya mengangguk sembari bergumam 'Aku mengerti' kepada Yifan. Kemudian mencium dalam-dalam puncak kepala kakaknya. Memberikan 'obat penenang' untuk lelaki dipelukannya.

Selalu seperti itu. Yixing hanya mampu menghela nafas ketika atau sesudah kakaknya mulai menghina ibunya, lagi dan lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa Yixing lakukan karena dia tahu, tak sedikit juga rasa kecewa yang sudah Yifan peroleh sebelum ini.

Sebenarnya Yixing juga sama. Dia baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang yang paling ia cintai didalam hidupnya. Ibu Yixing, meninggal tepat sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu ketika beliau di diagnosa menderita penyakit kelamin yang mematikan. Yixing shock dan yang paling membuatnya merasa begitu sedih adalah ketika kakaknya berkata_

" _Aku sudah tahu kalau wanita itu memang pelacur. Lihat saja penyakit yang dideritanya.."_

Dan tamparan dari ayah mereka tak bisa menggetarkan hati Yifan sedikitpun. Hanya yang Yixing tahu, saat itu Yifan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam namun tersirat raut penyesalan disana.

Yixing menitikkan air matanya lalu pergi dari sana detik itu juga. Namun diam-diam Yifan mengikuti langkahnya dan ketika jarak keduanya sudah dekat, Yifan meraih tangan Yixing kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Yixing terkejut namun ia hanya bisa terus menangis dalam diam dipelukan kakaknya sembari mendengarkan kata-kata yang terus terucap dari bibir Yifan_

" _Maaf telah melukai perasaanmu. Aku hanya membenci ibumu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir aku akan membencimu juga, aku menyayangimu, adik~"_

Yixing tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Sejujurnya, ia begitu benci sosok Yifan begitu kasar mulutnya, dan awalnya Yixing fikir Yifan pun membencinya sama seperti kakaknya itu menaruh dendam kepada ibunya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat Yixing tak bisa menolak pelukan penuh makna dari kakaknya saat itu. Yang Yixing tahu hanyalah, Yifan serius dengan ucapannya.

" _Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis. Kau harus tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyayangimu~"_

Dan ungkapan sederhana tersebut terus berlanjut dan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Awalnya, mereka sama-sama belum mengerti kenapa perasaan 'nyaman' itu ada ketika keduanya bahkan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka pun yang tidak merasakannya.

Kala itu, Yifan dan Yixing mungkin hanya belum tahu, kalau sebenarnya mereka telah saling menaruh hati sejak pertama kali dipertemukan.

Dipertemukan sebagai sepasang kakak dan adik.

.

.

.

"Fan.."

"Hm?"

Yixing berjalan pelan menghampiri kakaknya. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel dan sebelahnya lagi memegang sebuah tas plastik berukuran sedang.

"Aku ingin meminta izin."

Yifan menoleh. Memilih mengabaikan kalimat tugas dilaptopnya yang masih menggantung. "Kemana?"

"Hanya kepesta ulang tahun_" Yixing duduk disebelah Yifan kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya kedepan lelaki tinggi itu. "_Ini, kau bisa berbicara langsung dengan Sehun kalau tidak percaya.."

Ponsel kini berpindah tangan. Yixing memeluk barang ditangannya sembari menunggui kakaknya berbicara dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya. Sehun.

"Hallo.."

" _Kak Yifan?"_

"Iya."

" _Ini Sehun kak. Boleh aku membawa Yixing kepesta ulang tahun Baekhyun nanti malam?"_

Yixing mendengar dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba merasa resah ketika kakaknya hanya diam belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

" _Kak..?"_

Yifan tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum_

"Tidak usah Sehun_"

Yixing mendesah kecewa. Kantong berisi kotak baju yang hendak dipakainya nanti malam melorot dipangkuannya.

" _Eng~.. Baiklah kak. Kalau begitu_"_

"_Aku yang akan mengantar Yixing. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputnya."

Yixing terkesiap. Kedua matanya lantas berbinar bahagia tanpa bisa ditahan. Detik selanjutnya, Yixing menghambur kepelukan kakaknya. Mengucapkan hal-hal semacam 'Terima kasih, Fan' atau 'Aku menyayangimu!' berulang-ulang.

Yifan segera memutuskan sambungan telfon. Tidak ingin Sehun mendengar percakapan mereka, kemudian tersenyum membalas pelukan erat adiknya.

Yang lebih kecil terkekeh senang. Dalam keadaan yang masih memeluk Yifan, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Yifan lalu menatap wajah kakaknya dengan kedua mata berkilat bahagia.

"Terimakasih! Kau yang terbaik!" Ujarnya kemudian mencium pipi Yifan berkali-kali.

Yifan tertawa kecil kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan dileher lelaki yang masih setia mencium pipi nya.

"Fan, geli!~" Yixing berjengit kaget. Itu titik sensitifnya.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa detik. Setelahnya terkekeh bersama-sama. Yifan memajukan tubuhnya dan Yixing dengan setia menunggu bibir kakaknya mendarat dipermukaan bibirnya.

Yifan mengecup bibir Yixing beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar melumatnya. Memberikan ciuman penuh gairah seakan mengklaim bibir penuh adiknya hanya miliknya seorang. Dan Yixing dengan senang hati membalas ciuman manis itu.

"Love You.." Yifan berucap disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Too.."

Yixing bisa merasakan kedua sudut bibir kakaknya tertarik keatas setelah ia menjawab. Dan keduanya kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

"Apa penampilanku bagus?"

"Kau cantik."

"Fan, berikan aku pujian untuk seorang pria!" Yixing merengut.

"Oke. Kau manis!"

Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar itu. "Aku mau yang lebih dari itu!"

"Kau cantik, manis, dan menggairahkan!" Yifan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia memeluk pinggang Yixing posesif kemudian mengecup pipinya sekali. Tidak peduli kalau lelaki disebelahnya tengah berdecak kesal.

"Apa aku harus merubah penampilanku agar kau mau menyebut diriku tampan?" Yixing berujar kesal tanpa sekalipun mencegah perbuatan Yifan. Dia hanya sibuk mengamati pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Tidak. Jangan. Ini sudah sempurna.."

Yixing tersenyum. Menampilkan lesung pipi miliknya yang begitu manis. Dia selalu senang ketika kakaknya berkata sesuatu yang mampu membuat dirinya menghangat. Yixing tahu kalau Yifan selalu jujur dengan perkataannya. Terlebih jika itu tentang dirinya.

Yixing percaya karena setiap komunikasi yang mereka lakukan selalu melibatkan rasa.

Yixing berbalik menghadap Yifan. Meraih kedua sisi pipi kakaknya kemudian membawa wajah tampan itu kedepan wajahnya. Yifan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi pinggang Yixing. Menunggu adiknya berbicara.

"Kau tampan." Puji Yixing. Tak lupa kedua matanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan memuja.

"Ya. Dan lelaki tampan selalu cocok jika disandingkan dengan lelaki cantik sepertimu."

"Filosofi macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku begitu!" Yifan menarik tubuh adiknya lebih merapat kemudian menggoyang-goyang tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri. Masih dalam keadaan saling memeluk dan menatap. Menikmati setiap moment sederhana yang mereka lalui.

"Love you~" Kali ini Yixing yang memulai. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu tersenyum manis sembari mempermainkan ibu jarinya disekitar rahang Yifan.

"Too~"

Yixing tak pernah memerintahkan jemarinya untuk mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yifan kemudian menariknya kebawah, namun semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika Yifan membungkuk dan Yixing sedikit menjijitkan kedua kaki pendeknya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kedua kakak beradik itu saling berbagi kecupan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Pesta dirumah Baekhyun masih berlangsung hingga pukul 10:43 malam. Yifan duduk disalah satu sofa disana sembari meminum anggur. Menunggui adiknya yang masih asyik berdansa bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Seseorang duduk disebelah Yifan. Yifan menoleh dan melihat lelaki itu menuangkan anggur dimeja didepan mereka kedalam gelas kemudian meminumnya.

Lelaki itu balas menatap Yifan. Mengelap bibirnya yang basah sedikit kemudian mulai berbicara. "Menunggui kekasihmu?"

Yifan ingin mengangguk, tapi tidak jadi. "Aku menunggui adikku." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Woww!" Decak lelaki disebelah Yifan seolah kagum.

"Kau?" Yifan bertanya balik.

"Sama!" Jawabnya tanpa minat.

"Maksudku menunggui adik_" Yifan fikir mungkin lelaki disebelahnya hanya asal mengiyakan.

Namun lelaki asing disebelahnya mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yifan. "Luhan." Ujar lelaki itu setelah Yifan menjabat tangannya.

"Yifan."

"Apa ini tempat perkumpulan para kakak-kakak yang 'Over' terhadap adiknya?"

Luhan dan Yifan serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hey, Minseok!" Luhan menjerit senang kemudian mempersilahkan teman satu kampusnya duduk. Mungkin hanya Yifan yang tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disini selain adiknya dan teman satu sekolah adiknya yang bernama Sehun.

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai memperhatikan Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya kearah Minseok.

"Tidak juga. Anak itu merengek kepada ayah dan ibu agar aku mau mengantarkannya kesini.. Sial sekali padahal aku ada rencana kencan dengan pacarku!" Sungut Minseok.

"Woaa.." Luhan meraih tubuh Minseok kemudian memeluk tubuh sahabatnya sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya turut prihatin. "_Kalau begitu kita berdua sama! Sehun dan Chanyeol benar-benar merepotkan!_" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "_Dia bilang tidak mau berangkat sendiri sebab temannya juga di antarkan oleh kakaknya. Anak itu bahkan merengek-rengek dan mulai membanding-bandingkan aku dengan kakak Yi_Yi_"

"Ekhem!_Mungkin maksud kalian adikku. Yixing!" Yifan mulai angkat bicara karena merasa terabaikan sedari tadi.

"Apa itu nama adikmu?" Kali ini Minseok bertanya.

"Ya." Yifan menjawab sambil meminum cairan berwarna ungu yang masih berada ditangannya.

"Apa dia nakal? Dan merengek memintaimu mengantarnya kesini?" Minseok ikut menuangkan anggur kegelas yang masih kosong. Berlanjut meminumnya.

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa dia mengadu kepada ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

Keduanya-Minseok dan Luhan- dibuat penasaran dengan jawaban Yifan. Zaman sekarang, apalagi untuk mereka yang tinggal dilingkungan barat seperti saat ini, tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan oleh anak berumur 17 tahun seperti Yixing, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah mulai legal dimata hukum.

Jadi, heran saja mengapa masih ada kakak macam Yifan yang masih 'Over asli' kepada adiknya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin." Jawab Yifan acuh tak acuh.

"Apa adikmu tidak pernah mengganggu acara kencanmu atau semacamnya?" Minseok benar-benar tampak tertarik dengan orang semacam Yifan.

"Aku sedang tidak berkencan." Sebenarnya apa kepentingan kedua orang ini 'mewawancarainya' Yifan juga tak tahu.

"Wow!" Dan Luhan adalah orang yang selalu bersikap dramatis sejak awal mereka bertiga berkumpul. "Aku salut zaman sekarang masih ada orang yang belum berkencan sepertimu."

Ketiganya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Jadi, berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Minseok-lagi-.

"24." Namun tak sekalipun pertanyaan Minseok maupun Luhan yang tidak Yifan jawab.

"Aku 25." Luhan menimpali.

"Aku juga 25." Minseok ikut berujar. "Jadi, diumurmu yang sudah berkepala dua, apa kau belum pernah melakukan sex?"

Yifan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan minumnya. Dia menoleh kearah sipenanya, Minseok, dan si lelaki dengan wajah kelewat penasaran, Luhan.

Dua kali anggukan Minseok dan Luhan peroleh dari Yifan.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa jika aku menyebutkan orangnya lantas kalian akan mengenalnya?" Yifan menertawai segala keingin tahuan 'teman barunya' ini.

"Opps!" Minseok tertawa. Menertawai perbuatannya sendiri yang secara tidak sadar terus bertanya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Wajar, karena memang itu sifat alaminya sejak lahir.

Luhan dan Yifan ikut tertawa kecil. Merasakan suasana yang sedikit agak mencair sejak kedatangan Minseok.

Yifan membawa gelas anggurnya untuk kembali kedepan bibir kemudian menyesap rasa pekat dari cairan didalamnya. Matanya melirik kearah sekumpulan anak-anak yang sibuk tertawa sembari menari dilantai dansa.

Disana ada Yixing.

Seandainya Minseok masih bertanya, dan Yifan menjawab tentang dengan siapa ia mendapat sex pertamanya, maka kedua teman barunya ini akan mengenal orang itu. Pasti.

Karena Yifan pertama kali mendapatkan 'keindahan dunia' itu dari adiknya sendiri, Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing meracau tak jelas disamping Yifan yang tengah mengemudikan mobil mereka.

"Kalau kau tak kuat minum, kenapa melakukannya?" Tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan raya.

"Pusing~"

"Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan."

Yixing menoleh kearah kakaknya yang masih sibuk menyetir. Ia menyandarkan pipinya ke sandaran kursi kemudian menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya kepaha Yifan.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu.." Lirihnya sembari menatap Yifan dengan mata setengah sayu. Efek mabuk.

Yifan melirik sebentar jemari-jemari adiknya yang kini bergerak-gerak kecil disekitar pahanya, kemudian menoleh kearah Yixing sekilas.

"Xing, aku sedang menyetir.." Yifan meraih jemari Yixing dengan lembut kemudian menggenggamnya sayang. Lalu menghela nafas singkat lewat bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Aku merindukanmu sekarang~ Tidak ingin tidur sendirian..." Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan, kemudian menyentuh paha Yifan lagi, hampir meremas bagian pribadinya jika saja Yifan tak mengambil tangan 'nakal' itu kembali.

"Fan~!" Yixing hendak protes namun Yifan segera membawa jemari-jemari mungil itu kedepan bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Jangan memancing !"

Adiknya sedang mabuk. Jadi Yifan tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun disini. Atau keduanya tidak akan pulang lalu 'bermalam' dimobil?!

Tidak mungkin karena itu tidak nyaman!

Yixing terkekeh parau kemudian memperbaiki duduknya yang menyamping lalu memejamkan matanya yang memberat. Tidak mengantuk, hanya terasa berat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hingga kita sampai.." Oceh Yixing antara sadar dan tidak sadar disebelah Yifan.

Yifan hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Merasa tidak sabar juga untuk cepat sampai dirumah.

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali larut dalam keheningan.

Yifan yang masih fokus menyetir dan Yixing yang sesekali membuka matanya untuk memastikan apa rumah mereka masih jauh atau sudah dekat, dengan kedua tangan yang masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Yifan tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Dia hanya merasa letak kamar terlalu jauh jadi pemuda tinggi itu lebih memilih untuk menelanjangi Yixing disofa ruang tamu.

Bibir Yixing yang terbuka terus terengah-engah ketika merasakan mulut Yifan yang sibuk mencium perutnya. Menggelitik pusarnya dengan lidah panjang lelaki itu. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa mengerang tertahan diantara gairahnya yang kian memuncak.

Yifan menciumi setiap inci tubuh Yixing dengan penuh kelembutan. Menyesap aroma tubuh adiknya yang entah kenapa begitu terasa memabukkan di indera penciuman Yifan. Keduanya bahkan sudah telanjang bulat, entah sejak kapan.

"Fan Stop!"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Mulutnya hampir mencapai penis Yixing jika saja lelaki yang lebih muda tidak mencegahnya. "Ya?"

Dada Yixing masih naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Ia meraih pipi Yifan kemudian menghempaskan kepalanya sendiri kepegangan sofa. "Kesini.." Pintanya.

Yifan merangkak diatas tubuh adiknya yang penuh peluh. "Kenapa sayang?"

Yixing masih terengah. Ia balas menatap Yifan sejenak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan meraup bibir Yifan kedalam sebuah ciuman mesra.

Yifan membalasnya. Membiarkan hidung keduanya saling beradu dan saling membengkok akibat bergesekan terlalu dalam. Bibir keduanya masih melumat satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berniat melepaskan sedetikpun.

Jemari panjang Yifan yang semula berada dipunggung Yixing perlahan mulai bergerak turun. Berjalan menyusuri sekitar lekukan pinggang Yixing yang menciptakan sensasi geli dan menggairahkan bagi yang disentuh. Jemari panjang itu terus dan terus berjalan dengan pelan kemudian berhenti disekitar pantat Yixing yang telanjang.

Ciuman panas itu belum putus sedikit pun ketika Yifan mulai menarik pantat Yixing kearahnya berikut dengan ia yang menekan pinggulnya kebawah. Menekan penisnya ke penis Yixing kemudian menggeseknya dengan lembut disana.

Kedua kaki Yixing menggeliat resah. Tak kuasa menahan berjuta-juta sensasi memabukkan yang tengah Yifan berikan untuknya. Jemari-jemari kakinya menggulung tak tertahankan. Kaki jenjang itu menekuk, mengapit Yifan yang masih bergerak pelan diantara kedua kakinya.

"Ah~"

Yifan merespon desahan Yixing dengan deru nafasnya yang kian memberat. Lelaki tinggi itu masih menggesekkan selangkangan mereka dengan gerakan yang tidak terburu-buru. Terkesan lembut namun dalam.

Keduanya tampak benar-benar menikmati setiap sensasi panas dingin yang menerpa sekujur tubuh mereka. Darah seakan mendidih dan terus memompa tepat kebagian bawah pusar. Membuat kedua organ intim itu semakin mengeras dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar lenguhan tertahan dari mulut Yixing. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya ketika Yifan masih setia menekan-nekan miliknya kepenis Yixing. Yixing menunggu, membiarkan Yifan bergerak sekaligus mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu sebelum_

"Mmhh~"

_Yifan menghisap bibir bawah Yixing agak keras. Mendiamkannya beberapa detik dengan meta terpejam erat. Menghayati kenikmatan dunia yang baru saja menerpa tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yifan akhirnya juga mendapati pucak kenikmatannya sendiri.

Yang lebih tua menarik diri terlebih dahulu dari ciuman panjang mereka sekaligus menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya dibawah sana. Kepala Yixing mendongak keatas dengan mata terpejam. Peluh bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya dan keadaan bibirnya yang kian membengkak membuat pemuda manis itu semakin menggairahkan dimata Yifan.

Kedua belah bibir sepasang insan yang tengah bercinta itu sama-sama terbuka. Meraup oksigen dengan gerakan cepat namun teratur.

Yixing perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap lelaki diatasnya-yang sudah lebih dulu membuka matanya- dalam-dalam. Dada Yixing dan Yifan terlihat naik turun dan suara deru nafas mereka beradu dengan hangat.

Yixing mengangkat kedua tangannya yang semula berada dipinggang Yifan keatas, kemudian membawanya kearah pipi Yifan.

Kakaknya.

Setelahnya Yifan diam. Yixing juga diam.

Keduanya hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara. "Apa hanya akan terus seperti ini?" Yixing membuka pertanyaan seraya jemari-jemari mungilnya mulai mengelus sayang pipi kakaknya.

"Katakan saja. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

'Jika bisa, aku ingin mengatakan kepada semua orang termasuk ayah, kalau kau, adalah milikku dan aku milikmu' Yixing hanya diam dengan kemelut yang mulai bersarang dihati kecilnya.

"Tidak. Biarkan hanya seperti ini dulu.." Yixing meraih tengkuk Yifan kemudian menarik kepala kakaknya mendekat. Menyandarkan kedadanya yang sudah setengah basah akibat keringat.

Yifan tahu kebiasaan Yixing yang selalu ingin mendekap dirinya didada lelaki itu. Jadi dia hanya menurut. Meletakkan pipinya didada hangat adiknya kemudian memeluk pinggang Yixing posesif. Mulai mendengarkan detak jantung Yixing yang selalu berdetak sama cepatnya dengan dirinya.

"Love you~" Lirih Yifan.

Hening beberapa saat. Yixing mengusap-usap sayang kepala kakaknya kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Entah kenapa Yixing selalu suka aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana. Entah karena dirinya yang terasa sudah sangat 'terikat' dengan kakaknya sendiri, atau entah itu karena hal lain, yang pasti Yixing selalu merasa nyaman memeluk dan berada dipelukan orang terkasihnya, Yifan.

"Too~" Jawab Yixing kemudian mencium kepala Yifan sekali lagi.

Yifan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. Sempat resah karena Yixing memberikan jeda sebelum menjawab. Lelaki itu lantas mengecup dada Yixing sekali, lalu bergumam 'Terimakasih' Untuk Yixing sebelum meletakkan kembali pipinya didada Yixing.

Memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Yixing. Adiknya.

Yifan tak pernah tahu, sudut mata adiknya selalu mengeluarkan liquid bening secara diam-diam ketika mengecup kepalanya. Setiap air matanya keluar, Yixing akan meredamnya dengan membenamkan bibir dan hidungnya diantara rambut-rambut Yifan yang wangi.

Tidak pernah ingin sang kakak melihat air matanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Yifan baru pulang dari kegiatan perkuliahannya ketika sang ayah menelfon. Yixing masih ditempat bimbel nya yang berarti sekitar satu setengah jam lagi Yifan akan menjemput anak itu.

Yifan sempat mengabaikan panggilan pertama ayahnya. Namun tepat didering kedua, Yifan merasa tidak tega lagi.

"Hallo."

" _Fan?"_

"Ya, ayah.."

" _Mana Yixing?"_

"Yixing sedang bimbingan. Sebentar lagi aku menjemputnya.."

" _Bilang kepada adikmu kalau ayah akan pulang besok. Tanyakan dia ingin oleh-oleh apa.."_

Yifan menautkan kedua alisnya. Bukankah ayahnya bilang akan pulang sekitar seminggu lagi? Tapi kenapa..

"Apa pekerjaan ayah sudah selesai?" Tanya Yifan heran.

" _Sebenarnya belum. Ayah rindu kalian. Dan ayah membawa kabar baik untukmu. Anggap saja itu sebagai oleh-oleh bagianmu dari ayah.."_

"Apa itu?"

" _Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah ayah pulang.. baiklah, ayah akan tutup telfonnya dan jangan lupa katakan kepada Yixing ayah akan segera pulang. Ayah merindukan kalian.."_

Telfon tertutup.

Yifan terdiam. kedua alisnya masih bertaut satu sama lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman setelah percakapannya bersama sang ayah berakhir.

.

.

.

Usai menjemput Yixing di tempat bimbingan belajarnya, Yifan tak langsung membawa anak itu pulang. Dia membawa Yixing untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Yixing melepas kacamatanya kemudian memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku tas. Meraih minuman berjenis teh madu yang sudah terhidang didepannya kemudian menyeruput cairan itu pelan-pelan.

"Aw, panass!"

"Lain kali hati-hati." Yifan menyodorkan minuman dinginnya ke hadapan Yixing. Yixing meraihnya kemudian meminum minuman yang baru saja diberikan Yifan untuknya.

"Benar kau tidak lapar?"

Yixing menggeleng sembari tetap meminum minuman dingin Yifan seolah-olah itu adalah miliknya sekarang. "Aku sudah makan disekolah bersama Sehun.." Jawabnya.

Yifan mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Yixing meraih ponselnya yang belum ia cek sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Dan beberapa panggilan dari ayahnya membuat Yixing tekesiap. "Ayah menelfon?!" Gumamnya. Hendak menelfon balik namun Yifan mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Ayah sudah menelfonku.." Yifan meraih segelas air putih kemudian meminumnya.

"Ayah bilang apa?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

Yifan diam sesaat. Sementara adiknya masih terlihat menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Ayah bilang akan pulang besok!"

"Yeayy_!" Yixing segera menghentikan sorakannya ketika melihat beberapa pengunjung restoran melirik kearahnya. Membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit kearah orang-orang yang Yixing rasa telah terganggu dengan kelakuannya, setelahnya Yixing menoleh kearah Yifan. "Lau, lalu?!" Tanyanya antusias.

Mendapati kakaknya yang hanya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan datar. Yixing lantas memperbaiki sikapnya. Ia meraih minumannya kembali kemudian menyesapnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Lalu ayah bilang apa lagi, Fan?" Ia melirik-lirik Yifan melalui sudut matanya.

Yifan mendengus sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Yixing lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Yixing merona.

"Ayah menyuruhku menanyakan kepadamu, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa dari ayah?"

Mungkin Yifan memang terlalu berlebihan menunjukkan sikapnya yang memang kurang menyukai ayahnya dihadapan Yixing. Sementara Yixing secara terang-terangan begitu manja dengan ayah mereka. Jadi setiap kali percakapan kedua kakak beradik itu sudah membahas tentang 'ayah', maka Yixing akan menahan mati-matian binar bahagia dari kedua matanya.

Karena Yixing tahu kalau Yifan, kakaknya, belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima kasih sayang ayah mereka. Sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Bilang kepada ayah, dia pulang saja sudah cukup." Yixing tersenyum manis. Ia membalas genggaman Yifan.

Yifan ikut tersenyum. Pemuda tinggi itu mengusak kepala Yixing sekali kemudian meraih teh panas yang mengaggur ulah adiknya, lalu menyesapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Oleh-oleh dari ayah untukmu apa?"

Gerakan Yifan berhenti. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Seketika otaknya memikirkan perkataan ayahnya ditelfon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayah hanya bilang kalau oleh-oleh untukku sudah ada."

"Kau meminta apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta apa-apa.."

"Oh.." Yixing memilih untuk tak bertanya lagi. Mungkin ayahnya memang membawa sesuatu yang special untuk kakaknya, agar hubungan keduanya semakin baik. Iya, semoga saja seperti itu.

Setelahnya, sepasang kakak beradik itu kembali larut dalam beberapa percakapan sederhana. Misalnya Yixing yang menceritakan tentang sekolahnya kepada sang kakak, atau pun Yifan yang dipaksa untuk menceritakan kegiatan kuliahnya sendiri oleh Yixing, dan banyak lagi hal-hal lainnya yang mereka bahas. Mulai dari topik yang penting, kurang penting, hingga yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Begitu seterusnya hingga sore menjelang.

Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kepulangan ayah mereka besok. Akan membawa dampak yang besar bagi hubungan keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung..**

 **Tunggu next Chapnya ya~**

 **Untuk bagian nc, maaf mungkin scenenya kurang memuaskan sebab KraYeol emang sengaja ga bikin adegan hingga ke inti. Ntar nc yg bner2 nc itu ada d chap slanjutnya-selanjutnya bukan brarti harus chapter depan ya?-. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Btw, Thank's buat yang udah sempetin baca. Silahkan dikritik..**

 **Satu lagi. Ini alur ff pasaran BEGETE tapi tetep~, 'Sebuah cerita dengan alur yang sama maka akan terasa berbeda jika penulisnya juga berbeda (motto KraYeol) ;)'**

 **Ok Bye!**

 **Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bromance, Yaoi, Fluff, Sad Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter 2 of 4**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cuma mau bilang, 'Gimana? Updatenya cepet kan?' :D. Sok atuh, langsung dibaca..**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Dividing Distance**

 **Chapter 2..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya..

Yixing terlihat sibuk membersihkan setiap sudut rumah mereka sembari bersiul-siul kecil. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu.

Yifan yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia sedang fokus dengan beberapa tugas kuliahnya sementara adiknya terlihat beberapa kali lewat dengan semangat didepannya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar.." Gumam Yifan. ini sudah dua jam sejak Yixing bekerja seperti ibu rumah tangga dirumah. Anak itu masih belum berhenti, entah apa saja yang dikerjakanny a.

"Sebentar lagi Fan! Aku ingin menyambut kepulangan ayah! Rumah bersih, hati bersih, dan kita bertiga akan nyaman menempatinya!" Teriak yang lebih kecil dari arah dapur.

Yifan mendengus sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian gerakan tangannya di atas keyboard kembali berhenti ketika mendengar adiknya lagi-lagi berteriak diikuti dengan bunyi-bunyian aneh dari arah dapur.

"Fan! Setelah ini aku izin keluar sebentar ya?!"

"Kemana?!" Balas Yifan juga setengah berteriak.

Hening sebentar..

"Katakan saja! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

Hening lagi~

"Xing?!"

"Ti_Tidak usah. Aku pergi bersama Sehun!" Jawab Yixing sedikit gugup.

"Kemarilah sebentar.." Pinta Yifan karena merasa percakapan mereka sangat mengganggu telinga.

Yixing datang dengan rambut lepek akibat peluh dan sebuah kain lap kecil di pundaknya. "Iya?"

Yifan kembali mengabaikan laptop nya. Ia beralih menatap Yixing yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Persis seperti pembantu rumah tangga. Membuat Yifan tak kuasa menahan senyumannya.

"Duduk sini." Yifan menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Yixing terkesiap. Lelaki itu melirik sekujur tubuhnya sekilas kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, aku berkeringat. Bau.." Ringisnya.

Yifan mendecak sekali. Dan dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat ia meraih tangan Yixing kemudian menariknya mendekat. Memaksa bokong adiknya jatuh tepat kepangkuannya.

"Ya!" Yixing memukul pelan bahu Yifan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Marahnya. Namun terlihat jelas kalau wajah anak itu tengah merona.

"Siapa bilang kau bau? Ini wangi.." Yifan meletakkan hidungnya kerahang Yixing.

"Geli Fan~" Yixing merengek dipangkuan kakaknya. Membuat Yifan terkekeh.

"Baik, baik, aku berhenti." Lelaki tinggi itu meletakkan dagunya yang runcing kepundak Yixing.

Posisi duduk Yixing yang menyamping membuat Yifan dapat menikmati setiap lekukan wajah adiknya itu dengan perasaan damai. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Yixing sementara tangan yang lain mulai menyentuh-nyentuh pelan seluruh bagian wajah Yixing.

Mulai dari bulu matanya, hidungnya, hingga bibir tebal Yixing. Yifan meraih pipi Yixing dan menolehkan kepala Yixing kearahnya. Mengecup bibir itu sekali kemudian melepaskannya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, mau kemana kau bersama Sehun."

Yixing sebenarnya tengah menikmati pelukan dan sentuhan sayang dari Yifan. namun pertanyaan Yifan selanjutnya kembali menyadarkan lelaki itu.

"Aku_"

"Hm?" Yifan masih menunggu sembari membawa jemari halus Yixing untuk ia kecup-kecup. Yifan memang tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak menyentuh adiknya diberbagai tempat yang ia inginkan. Begitu pula dengan Yixing yang tak pernah menolaknya sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya_"

"Apa? Katakan saja.."

"Aku ingin kemakam ibu.."

Segala pergerakan Yifan berhenti. Tatapannya kepada Yixing perlahan mulai berubah. Yifan hendak membantah namun Yixing segera memeluknya.

"Sekali ini saja Fan. Kumohon~ Aku ingin bercerita tentang ayah kepada ibu. Kumohon~" Yixing berucap sembari membenamkan seluruh kepalanya kelekukan leher kakaknya. "Please, please, please~" Gumaman putus asa itu teredam dileher Yifan.

Dan Yifan benar-benar tak bisa membantah lagi ketika ia merasakan cairan hangat mulai ikut membasahi bagian lehernya. Dia telah membuat adiknya menangis.

Yifan memeluk Yixing kemudian mengusap-usap bahu adiknya lembut. "Kita akan pergi. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah membenciku karena ini. Aku hanya belum benar-benar bisa menerima_"

Yixing mengangguk cepat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir kakaknya lembut. Sarat akan rasa terima kasih. Yixing mengangkat wajahnya yang ternyata memang sudah basah.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin kau hanya membutuhkan waktu dan aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu.."

Sebenarnya mudah bagi Yifan untuk berkata 'Aku sudah menerima ibumu sebagai ibuku sendiri' kepada Yixing. Adiknya.

Tapi di sisi lain hatinya, Yifan selalu menekan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Karena Yifan memang tak pernah menginginkannya. Sebab jika dia mulai menerima ibu Yixing sebagai ibunya, berarti dia juga harus menerima Yixing, sebagai adiknya.

Adik dalam artian yang sebenar-benarnya.

Tidak. Yifan tidak bisa. Karena ia mencintai Yixing. Lebih dari sebatas saudara.

.

.

.

Yifan tidak pernah merokok seperti pemuda kebanyakan. Jadi dia hanya sesekali memainkan ponselnya ketika dirinya tengah menunggui adiknya.

Lewat kaca mobil, Yifan dapat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Yixing ketika berbicara dengan nisan ibunya. Entah apa yang anak itu bicarakan. Terkadang Yifan merasa begitu buruk karena tidak pernah bisa untuk menjadi pendengar bagi adiknya yang begitu merindukan sosok seorang ibu.

Seharusnya Yifan lah yang berada diposisi batu itu. Mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah adiknya, kemudian memberikannya pelukan jika sang adik sedang mengalami masalah. Tapi sekali lagi Yifan katakan, dia tidak bisa.

Yifan mendesah panjang. Masih setia menatap adiknya dari kejauhan. Yifan melihat Yixing mencium nisan ibunya sekali kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kearah makam ibunya. Memanjatkan beberapa do'a lalu meletakkan seikat bunga lily dimakan itu. Setelahnya, anak itu berbalik dan berjalan kearah mobil Yifan.

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih Yifan menungguinya.

Yixing membuka pintu mobil pelan kemudian masuk. "Apa aku lama?" Tanyanya. Merasa tidak enak kepada kakaknya.

"Lumayan..." Jawab sang kakak sembari menstarter mobilnya.

"Maaf." Gumam Yixing sekali. Dan mobilpun mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Hening berkuasa diperjalanan kali itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Yifan berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Penampilannya masih kusut khas orang bangun tidur. Ia hanya memakai bokser pendek tanpa atasan. Sementara sang adik yang tengah memasak, sudah terlihat lebih segar dan harum.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali.." Yixing mematikan kompornya. Menyalin sup daging dan jagung yang baru saja ia buat kedalam sebuah mangkuk. Kemudian membawanya kemeja makan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yifan sembari menguap.

"Masih pagi. Baru jam 2."

Yifan melotot. Ia melihat Yixing terkekeh sekilas. "Benarkah?!" Tanyanya kurang percaya.

"Hm! Menikmati waktu tidurmu pangeran?" Yixing tertawa. Kebetulan ini hari minggu jadi baik Yixing maupun Yifan tak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan waktu belajar atau apapun itu.

Meskipun Yixing memiliki beberapa pekerjaan rumah, namun dia mengabaikannya. Menyambut kedatangan ayah mereka jauh lebih penting. Itulah fikiran Yixing.

"Ahh~" Yifan mendesah sekali. Dengan kedua mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk ia berjalan menuju meja makan. "Bukan kah masih jam 2? Kenapa masak sekarang?"

"Ayah akan pulang sekitar pukul 5. Jadi menurutku itu tidak akan lama lagi.."

Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Mandilah, setelah ini kita makan." Ujar Yixing.

"Mandikan aku tuan putri~"

"Yak! Dasar pangeran pemalas..!'

Dan siang itu berakhir dengan Yixing yang benar-benar memandikan pangeran besarnya. Itupun dengan bersusah payah bertahan dari kejahilan Yifan agar lelaki itu tidak ikut menelanjanginya juga dikamar mandi.

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh bercinta sementara sang ayah akan pulang sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Yixing menuju ke bandara Halifax Canada sekitar pukul 16:30. Sebelum berangkat, Yixing sudah memanaskan beberapa makanan agar ayahnya tidak memakan yang dingin-dingin nanti.

Suasana bandara begitu padat. Yixing terus berdiri dengan gelisah menunggu kemunculan sang ayah dari luar pintu bandara. Yifan hanya menemaninya dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ayah!" Pekik Yixing. Kemudian lelaki belasan tahun itu mulai berlari menyusul sang ayah dan langsung menghambur memeluk lelaki paruh baya itu ketika sudah sampai. Yifan hanya mengekor dibelakang Yixing.

"Anak-anak Ayah! Ayah merindukan kalian. Apa kalian baik-baik saja selama tidak ada ayah?"

Yixing masih memeluk ayahnya. "Tentu ayah. Yifan menjaga ku dengan baik."

"Yifan?"

Yixing kaget. Merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Ia kemudian menatap Yifan dan ayahnya takut-takut.

"Sudahlah ayah, aku malu jika Yixing memanggilku kakak. Ini bukan di China.." Yifan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak masalah.." Sang ayah kembali tersenyum. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengusap sayang kepala anak bungsunya. Sesekali mencium kening Yixing sayang. "Fan, apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu?"

Merasa dipanggil. Yifan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dasarr!" Yifan merasa lehernya tertarik ketika ayahnya merangkulnya. Yixing ikut terkekeh. Ia kemudian meraih tangan kakaknya yang juga berada dipunggung ayahnya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Seolah Yixing tengah memberikan Yifan kesadaran kalau sekarang, yang tengah mereka peluk bukanlah orang lain, melainkan ayah kandung mereka sendiri.

Dan Yifan hanya mendesah pelan diantara pelukan itu.

.

.

.

"Wah. Kalian memasak ini bersama?"

"Hanya aku." Yixing menunjuk dirinya. "Ayah fikir sejak kapan Yifan bisa memasak?"

Yang dibicarakan hanya sesekali memutar bola matanya. Yifan meraih kursi disebelah Yixing kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya disana.

"Belajarlah memasak Fan. Kau tidak mau kan jika suatu saat nanti kau menikah, istrimu sedang hamil, tidak bisa bekerja, sementara kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?"

"Iya yah. Aku akan belajar dengan Yixing." Jawab Yifan sekenanya. Yixing hanya tersenyum ketika namanya disebut.

Ketiganya makan dengan khidmat. Namun begitu, Yixing beberapa kali melontarkan pertanyaan konyol kepada sang ayah. Yang membuat suasana menjadi tak sekaku di awal.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginginkan oleh-oleh dari ayah?" Tanya lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga disana.

"Ayah pulang saja sudah cukup." Jawab Yixing dengan senyuman merekah dibibirnya.

"Kau ini.." Sang ayah mengusak-usak kecil rambut putra bungsunya.

Yifan mendadak merasa tidak enak. Karena topik sudah melenceng hingga membahas tentang 'oleh-oleh', Yifan yakin kalau sebentar lagi ayahnya akan_

"Kau Fan. Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.."

_Mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tepat sekali.

"Apa itu tentang oleh-oleh yang ayah bicarakan tempo hari?" Yifan bertanya kurang yakin.

Sang ayah tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil. Yixing meraih susu coklatnya kemudian mulai memasang kuping. Merasa begitu penasaran dengan gelagat ayahnya.

"Ini lebih dari sekedar oleh-oleh.." Gumam sang ayah.

Yifan entah kenapa merasa semakin resah. "Apa itu? Katakan saja ayah.."

Lelaki paruh baya itu memperbaiki duduknya sebentar. Kemudian menatap Yifan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Membuat yang paling muda diantara mereka hanya bisa kebingungan karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayah dan kakaknya. Sementara Yifan semakin gelisah tak karuan. Entah apa penyebabnya.

"Kau sudah besar nak. Sudah cukup matang untuk menikah"

Hening~

"Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putri kolega ayah.. Dia cantik, pintar, dan yang paling penting, dia baik." Sang ayah meminum kopinya. Tidak menyadari raut wajah kedua putranya yang perlahan mulai berubah.

"Aku masih 24 tahun ayah." Yifan merasa benar-benar sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan makanannya.

"Maka dari itu, ayah tidak akan memaksamu menikah diusia sekarang. Ayah sudah sepakat dengan teman ayah kalau kalian akan menikah diusiamu yang sudah genap 25 tahun."

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut.

"Ayah, usiaku 25 tahun beberapa bulan lagi. Aku masih kuliah dan_"

"Ayah sudah memikirkannya Fan. Ini baik untukmu dan juga adikmu_" Sang ayah menoleh kearah Yixing yang sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Yifan. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Kedua telapak tangan Yixing mulai berkeringat dingin. Yifan meraih jemari adiknya kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Memberikan lelaki disampingnya kekuatan.

Selanjutnya, sang ayah menyuruh Yixing untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kekamar. Karena lelaki paruh baya itu ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Yifan. Yifan melepas genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Yixing dengan hati campur aduk.

Sesaat kemudian, punggung kecil itu mulai menghilang dibalik kamar.

.

.

.

Yifan masuk kedalam kamar sekitar dua jam setelahnya. Ia melihat adiknya tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku tulis dan sebuah pensil ditangannya. Mendengar pintu dibuka, Yixing menoleh.

Yifan terkesiap. Terkejut ketika melihat kedua pipi adiknya yang telah basah oleh air mata, anak itu diam-diam menangis dan membiarkan air matanya turut membasahi buku tulisnya sendiri.

"Fan~" Lirih Yixing. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah Yifan.

Yifan menutup pintu kemudian menangkap tubuh adiknya yang bergetar. Yixing menangis lagi, menangis tanpa suara. Dipelukannya.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali meyakinkan diriku agar bisa menerima ini, karena kau kakakku, kita saudara, dan bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Kita akan tetap menjadi sepasang saudara seperti biasa bahkan setelah kau menikah. Tapi_" Air mata Yixing terus meleleh dikaos bagian depan Yifan. "_Yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan adalah, kau, dimiliki orang lain Fan~" Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yixing berantakan tak terbentuk. Pikirannya mendadak kacau setelah mengetahui kabar tak terduga dari mulut sang ayah.

Kedua mata Yifan mulai memerah. lelaki tinggi itu mencium kepala adiknya berkali-kali, memberikan ketenangan. Tidak, Yixinglah belahan jiwanya, tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menggantikan itu.

Tapi kenyataan beberapa saat lalu seolah menamparnya, mengembalikan ingatan Yifan tentang kenyataan sesungguhnya yang telah terjadi dan harus Yifan hadapi sebentar lagi_

" _Ini demi Yixing, dan kebaikan keluarga kita nak. Perusahaan ayah benar-benar sudah bangkrut. Ayah tidak bisa menjamin kita akan tetap hidup berkecukupan seperti saat ini lagi jika kau menolak permintaan ayah. Mungkin Yixing akan putus sekolah dan kau akan berhenti kuliah ditengah jalan. Ayah benar-benar tidak ingin memaksamu, tapi ayah tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali_"_

" _Baiklah. Aku bersedia menikah ayah."_ Yifan hanya tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa ditengah krisis yang sedang melanda keluarganya. Terlebih tatapan putus asa dari mata sang ayah yang ia lihat membuatnya tak memiliki cukup kekuatan lagi untuk menolak.

" _Terima kasih nak. Ayah bangga padamu."_

Dan helaan nafas lega dari seorang ayah adalah hal yang paling besar untuk Yifan saat itu. Dia tidak akan pernah tega meredupkan cahaya dimata tua itu lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena dia benar-benar sudah menjadi anak yang buruk selama ini.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Pagi-pagi sekali Yixing berangkat kesekolah. Ia dijemput Sehun, kebetulan anak itu diantarkan kakaknya, Luhan, kesekolah. Jadi Yixing memintanya untuk singgah dirumah dan berniat menumpang sekalian.

Yifan sudah bangun. Jauh sebelum adiknya terbangun. Intinya, dia tidak bisa benar-benar tertidur ketika fikirannya terus dihantui perasaan tidak nyaman. Terlebih ketika Yifan mendapati adiknya tidak banyak bicara ketika bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah.

Dan yang paling Yifan ingat adalah raut wajah Yixing yang seperti hendak menangis ketika Yifan menciumnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh menumpang mobilmu lagi nanti?"

"Memangnya kak Yifan kemana Xing?" Sehun merasa heran, kerena tidak biasanya Yixing berusaha mencari tumpangan sendiri seperti saat ini. Sehun tahu betul kalau Yifan adalah sosok kakak yang begitu over protektif terhadap Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng. "Dia sibuk.."

"Oh.. Baiklah.."

Dan keduanya kembali berkutat dengan beberapa menu makanan pada jam istirahat siang itu. Yixing memakan makanannya, namun semua benda yang melewati tenggorokannya terasa begitu hambar dilidah Yixing.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri bersama Luhan, kakaknya. Menunggu Yixing yang tengah berbicara dengan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja datang ketika jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Yixing berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan. "Maaf Hun, kak Luhan..Aku_Sepertinya aku pulang dengan Yifan saja.." Terangnya dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Baiklah Xing, sampai jumpa besok.." Sehun melambai kearah Yixing. Dan Yixing membalasnya.

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Yifan yang tengah berdiri menyender dipintu mobilnya sendiri. Lelaki tinggi yang baru dua kali ditemuinya itu terlihat tengah berdiri dengan gelisah ditempatnya. Namun Luhan mengabaikannya dan memilih masuk kedalam mobil bersama Sehun.

"Hati-hati!" Yixing berteriak ketika mobil milik Luhan dan Sehun sudah melaju. Ia lantas menoleh kebelakang. Mengeratkan genggamannya ditali ranselnya sebentar, lalu mulai berlari menghampiri Yifan.

"Ayo pergi, Fan.."

Yifan mengangguk dan keduanya pun memasuki mobil. Yixing membiarkan kakaknya membawa dirinya kemanapun siang itu.

.

.

.

"Ayah bilang. Aku akan menikah bulan depan.."

Yixing sudah tahu kalau mereka akan membicarakan hal ini. Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Yifan kemudian mulai memejamkan mata. Mendengar detak jantung kakaknya yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya damai. Meski begitu, ia juga tengah mati-matian berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh mendengar perkataan Yifan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat.." Gumam Yixing. Suaranya bergetar dan itu benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya kian tak menentu.

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia meraih tubuh Yixing kemudian memeluknya erat. Kini keduanya tengah berbaring dibagian depan mobil ditemani semilir angin pantai yang ikut membelai rambut dan tubuh mereka dengan lembut.

"Menangis saja.." Gumam Yifan.

Yixing mendongak. Tepat didetik pertama ia membuka matanya, air bening itu mulai berjatuhan.

"Apa aku terlihat cengeng?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara bergetar. Ia menyentuh rahang kakaknya dan memainkan jari-jarinya disana. Rahan tegas Yifan adalah bagian faforitnya. Dan entah kenapa, kenyataan itu malah membuat perasaannya semakin sedih.

"Apakah perempuan itu akan menyentuhmu seperti ini nanti?" Yixing mengusap-usap sayang pipi kakaknya. Menuntut jawaban dari Yifan. Ia mendongak dengan mata yang dipenuhi genangan air.

Yifan masih memeluk tubuh sang adik. Merasa tidak tega ketika tatapan penuh luka itu terpancar dari kedua bola mata yang begitu ia sukai. "Tidak." Jawab Yifan tegas. Ia kemudian meraih jemari Yixing yang masih setia mengelus rahangnya kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Mengecup setiap jari-jarinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku milikmu, bukan milik orang lain."

Yixing tersenyum diantara air matanya. Mencoba menekan rasa perih dihatinya dan membiarkan asanya terus berkata kalau Yifan benar-benar hanya miliknya!

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku.." Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya, ia menatap Yifan yang terlentang dibawahnya sejenak, kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman lembut dan penuh hasrat.

Pipi Yifan juga sudah basah. Bukan karena air matanya melainkan airmata lelaki yang kini tengah mencumbui lehernya. Yifan tidak menangis seperti Yixing. Iya, dia tahu kalau mereka sama-sama laki-laki namun perasaan adiknya jauh lebih lunak dari pada perasaan Yifan sendiri. Yifan tidak mengeluarkan air mata bukan berarti dia juga tidak menyayangi Yixing. Hanya saja, Yifan menunjukkan perasaan resahnya dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

Yifan memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Yixing mengecup lehernya, jakunnya, kemudian meraup bibirnya kembali. Yifan tidak akan melarang apapun yang anak itu lakukan sekarang jika itu bisa menenangkan fikirannya.

Tidak ada satupun dari Yixing dan Yifan yang menghiraukan semilir angin yang kian berhembus dengan kencang dari arah laut.

Yixing menyudahi kegiatannya menciumi wajah Yifan. Dengan kemeja sekolah yang sudah terbuka hingga menampilkan perut datarnya, Yixing kemudian berbaring disebelah Yifan. "Fan, peluk aku.." Pintanya.

Yifan mengerti. Ia segera beralih posisi, memeluk pinggang Yixing lalu meletakkan bibirnya di tulang selangka Yixing, mengecup daerah itu sekali kemudian mulai merebahkan kepalanya didada hangat Yixing. Selanjutnya Yifan memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sisiran halus dari jemari Yixing dikepalanya. Rasanya memang selalu hangat dan nyaman.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, bahkan setelah kau menikah sekalipun.."

Yifan mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk pinggang Yixing semakin erat.

"Love you~"

"Too~"

Yixing baru bisa tersenyum setelah itu. Dia lega ketika mengetahui kalau Yifan masih mencintainya. Meskipun disisi lain, perasaannya benar-benar masih dikacaukan oleh bayangan kakaknya, pujaan hatinya, yang sebentar lagi akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

"Ayah sedang apa?" Yixing meletakkan tasnya keatas sofa kemudian duduk menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Menunggu kalian pulang. Bagaimana bimbingan belajarnya? Apa menyenangkan?"

Yixing menatap Yifan sekilas kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Menyenangkan.." Jawabnya sembari memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku kekamar dulu.."

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah putra sulungnya. Yixing lagi-lagi melirik Yifan melalui ekor matanya. Setelah pemuda tinggi itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, barulah Yixing fokus kepada sang ayah. Mulai membuka beberapa percakapan ringan bersama ayahnya. Bahkan Yixing tersenyum dengan amat manis ketika topik mereka mulai melenceng ke arah masalah perjodohan Yifan.

"Ayah fikir akan sangat susah membujuknya. Ternyata kakak mu cukup penurut.."

Yixing terkekeh kecil dalam rasa perih disudut hati kecilnya. "Benarkah?"

"Yah.."

"Baguslah. Berarti aku akan memiliki seorang kakak ipar yang cantik sebentar lagi.." Yixing kembali tersenyum. Berusaha keras meredam nada suaranya yang perlahan mulai berubah.

"Benar. Segeralah mandi dan kita akan menonton bersama. Ajak kakak mu juga.."

"Baik ayah.."

Yixing segera beranjak menuju kedalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang mulai sibuk dengan televisi yang menyiarkan beberapa berita didalamnya.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Yifan, Yixing menghela nafas. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi bersandiwara dibalik senyuman manisnya. Bahkan kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan mulai menekuk kebawah. Jangankan untuk tersenyum lagi, mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Tepat disaat pintu terbuka, Yifan meraih pergelangan tangan Yixing kemudian menutup pintu. Yifan menarik adiknya kedalam kamar mandi kemudian memeluknya. Tidak ingin sang ayah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedikitpun.

"Katakan. Apa aku harus mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini sekarang? Cukup katakan dan aku akan menghentikan semuanya!"

Yixing tersenyum. Ia melepas lembut pelukan Yifan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi. Menyisakan Yifan yang menatapnya tidak percaya, berfikir kalau Yixing berniat meninggalkannya sebentar lagi. Namun Yifan salah. Lelaki manis itu kembali menghampiri Yifan setelah mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau lupa menguncinya. Nanti ayah dengar.." Ujar Yixing setengah berbisik. Ia kemudian mendekati Yifan dan seperti biasa, kedua tangan halus itu mulai menyentuh rahang tegas kakaknya.

"Apa kau tega melihat ayah terluka?" Gumam Yixing.

"Aku lebih tidak tega melihatmu terluka.."

"Terima kasih." Yixing menjinjitkan kakinya, menarik Yifan mendekat dan berbagi ciuman hangat seperti biasa.

Yixing mengecup bibir bawah Yifan. Kemudian melepasnya. Menatap wajah tampan kakaknya sebentar lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. Menciumnya dalam dan penuh perasaan.

Yifan membalasnya, menarik tubuh Yixing semakin dekat kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan itu keatas westafel. Yixing melenguh ketika Yifan mulai menggigit daun telinganya. Mengecup dan mencumbui bagian leher sensitifnya dengan lihai. Yixing bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana lidah hangat itu membelai disepanjang leher hingga kebawah dagunya. Membasahi permukaan kulit Yixing dengan liurnya.

Nafas Yixing mulai memburu. Sebab ciuman Yifan tidak hanya disebatas lehernya. Yixing ingin menghentikan tangan Yifan ketika kakaknya itu mulai mengangkat kemeja sekolah Yixing keatas.

"Berhenti Fan. Ayah bilang_" Belum selesai Yixing berucap, ia malah menggigit bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ketika hasrat dan gairah dengan cepat mengalihkan fikiran dan akal sehatnya. Yifan menunduk, membawa wajahnya kedepan dada Yixing yang tengah bergerak naik turun. Membuka mulutnya disekitar puting Yixing kemudian menangkup bagian itu menggunakan bibirnya. Menyesap tonjolan kecil itu dalam-dalam. Menghisap titik itu berkali-kali seolah itu adalah sumber kehidupannya.

"Fan. Su_sudah_Ahn!" Yixing berucap dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha berbicara diantara nafas nya yang tersendat-sendat akibat perlakuan Yifan. Belum lagi keinginan untuk mendesah begitu menggebu dari dalam dirinya.

Yifan mendongak setelah berhasil membuat warna kulit Yixing menjadi sedikit merah disekitar putingnya.

"Ayah menunggu kita.." Ujar Yixing dengan warna muka yang memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Sebentar lagi.." Lirih Yifan dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Yixing segera menahan kedua tangan Yifan yang hendak membuka ziper celananya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yifan setelah terlebih dahulu melepas ciumannya dari bibir Yixing.

"Jangan sekarang.."

"Ayolah Xing, aku sudah tak tahan~" Yifan hendak membuka celana adiknya kembali sebelum yang lebih kecil melompat turun dan memperbaiki seragamnya. Menurunkan kain-baju- yang sudah menggulung itu kebawah.

"Tidak ketika ayah masih dirumah.."

Yifan mendesah frustasi. "Xing, kau mau kemana?" Bisiknya. Takut ayah mereka mendengar.

"Aku akan mandi dikamar ayah. Disini tidak aman.." Yixing meraih handuknya yang menggantung dibalik pintu kemudian meraih sikat giginya dari dalam sebuah cangkir.

"Kau serius akan pergi...? Tidak kasihan dengan... Adikmu?"

Muka Yixing memerah ketika mengetahui kemana arah pandangan kakaknya. "A_Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku keluar. Jangan lupa kau juga mandi dan turun setelahnya. Ayah mengajak kita menonton bersama. Bye!" Pintu kamar mandi tertutup agak keras setelah Yixing benar-benar keluar.

Yifan kembali mendesah frustasi. Melirik kearah penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya. Benda itu sudah ereksi. Yeah, terimakasih kepada adiknya yang telah membangunkannya kemudian pergi dan lari dari tanggung jawab!

"CK!"

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku mandi dikamar ayah saja."

"Mengapa?"

"Yifan memakai kamar mandi terlalu lama, aku bosan menunggunya." Adu Yixing.

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah mandi. Tidak baik kalau terlalu malam.."

"Ya ayah.." Dan Yixing pun berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya. Menuju kekamar mandi yang terletak dikamar lelaki paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

Yixing meletakkan dua cangkir kopi panas diatas meja. Lelaki itu kembali kedapur guna menjemput coklat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing tidak terlalu menyukai kopi. Alasannya sederhana, cairan itu berwarna hitam dan pahit, meski sudah dibubuhi gula sekalipun.

"Duduklah disini." Yixing melirik kearah ayahnya yang tengah menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelah kirinya. Ia menatap sekilas kearah kakaknya yang ternyata sudah duduk disebelah kanan ayahnya.

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu tersenyum. Ia lantas berjalan menuju kesisi ayahnya dan duduk disana. Mulai bersandar dengan manja. "Apa yang akan kita tonton?"

"Bagaimana kalau cerita horor?"

"Ide bagus!"

Film sudah terputar. Lampu ruang keluarga juga sengaja dimatikan untuk menambah kesan mencekam diruangan itu.

Ketiganya masih larut kedalam suasana mistis dari film horror yang mereka tonton bahkan hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:10 malam. Sudah sekitar tiga film diputar.

Yixing masih membuka matanya dengan lebar. Dia bahkan sudah beberapa kali berganti-ganti posisi sejak awal menonton. Kini lelaki itu tengah tiduran dipangkuan ayahnya, sembari memeluk bantal sofa.

Cukup lama dalam posisi itu, Yixing merasakan seseorang membelai kepalanya. Yixing lantas mendongak, dan mendapati kakaknya tengah menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Ayah sudah tidur.." Bisik Yifan.

Yixing melirik keatas. Benar. Lelaki paruh baya yang begitu ia sayangi itu sudah terlelap dengan kepala terkulai disandaran sofa.

"Sebaiknya bangunkan ayah dan kau, kembalilah kekamar. Sudah malam."

Yixing bangkit kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi ayahnya sayang. "Yah.. Ayah.."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sebaiknya ayah kekamar. Sudah larut. Nanti ayah sakit.." Ujar Yixing sembari memijit-mijit pelan bahu ayahnya.

Sang ayah bergumam 'Terima kasih nak' kepada Yixing. Ia memperingatkan kedua putranya untuk segera tidur juga. Setelahnya lelaki paruh baya itu mulai berjalan memasuki kamar, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih terduduk dalam diam diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam.." Yifan hendak berdiri namun Yixing menahannya.

"Kau?"

"Aku akan mencari udara segar sebentar."

"Aku ikut!" Yixing ikut berdiri disebelah kakaknya.

"Tidak. Udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kembali lah kekamar. Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya duduk-duduk diteras."

Yixing melepaskan pegangan tangannya ketika Yifan berjalan kearah televisi. Kemudian mematikan benda elektronik itu.

Sekali lagi Yifan memperingati Yixing. "Masuklah.."

Setelah itu, Yifan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian diruang tamu yang gelap.

.

.

.

Yixing benar-benar tidak bisa tidur ketika Yifan masih berada diluar. Ini sudah satu setengah jam sejak pemuda tinggi itu disana, di teras rumah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Yixing memilih bangkit dan melangkah pelan keluar kamarnya. Mendekati pintu utama lalu membuka pintu besar itu sedikit. Mencoba mencari tahu apa gerangan yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya diluar.

Yifan merokok? Sejak kapan?

Sekitar sepuluh menit berdiri disana sembari menatap punggung tegap kakaknya, Yixing kemudian menarik diri ketika ia melihat Yifan yang berdiri dari duduknya. Mungkin sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan masuk kedalam rumah.

Yixing melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik untuk kembali kekamarnya. Sesampainya diranjang, ia berbaring menghadap dinding lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada. Mencoba pura-pura tidur.

Sekitar setengah menit setelah ia masuk. Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Itu Yifan. Yixing memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan langkah kaki kakaknya kian mendekat kearah ranjang.

Benar saja, tempat tidur itu sedikit bergerak ketika seseorang menaikinya. Yixing mencoba menutup mata setenang mungkin. Mencoba mengelabui Yifan yang kini tengah menjulurkan kepala guna melihat dirinya.

"Matamu bergerak-gerak.."

Yixing terkesiap.

"Kenapa belum tidur..?"

Yixing perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"Aku selalu tahu tentang dirimu." Yifan tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari ranjang untuk menuju kekamar mandi. Lelaki itu bilang ia akan buang air kecil sebentar, namun sebelum itu ia berpesan kepada Yixing agar menungguinya karena Yifan ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu, dan itu sangat penting.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi." Pinta Yifan. Ia memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Mengusap-usap kepala adiknya sayang sambil sesekali mencium pelipisnya.

"Kenapa?_"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Yifan mendesah putus asa dibelakang Yixing. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan bergumam 'maaf' beberapa kali ditelinga adiknya.

"Jadi, ayah akan kembali ke China besok?_" Ucapan Yixing menggantung.

Yifan mengangguk. Benar-benar tak berhenti mengucapkan permohonan maaf untuk sang adik. Dia pun sama, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika takdir malah membawa hubungan mereka kejalan yang seperti ini. Yifan tentu akan menolaknya, menolak semua hal yang berdampak buruk untuk perasaan adiknya. Benar, ia akan menolak jika saja takdir itu bukan tercipta melalui tangan ayah mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya Yixing merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun kenyataan seolah selalu berusaha keras untuk merusak kebahagiaannya. Merusak hati kecilnya. Merusak kisah cintanya. Yixing merasa hatinya terluka ketika ia kembali berucap_

"_Dan ayah akan kembali dua hari lagi bersama.. Bersama calon pendampingmu? Begitu?" Yixing memelankan volume suaranya. Dia tak sanggup lagi. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik lalu memeluk tubuh Yifan kuat-kuat. Menumpahkan segala perasaan sedihnya dibahu sang kakak.

"Apa_Apa setelah ini kalian, akan tinggal bersama?"

Yifan terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan air mata setelah terakhir kali dirinya menangis ketika sang ibu meninggal dunia. Yifan masih ingat, ayahnya berkata kalau dirinya akan tinggal di China bersama istrinya kelak ketika sudah menikah. Ayahnya mengatakan itu ketika Yixing tengah membuat kopi didapur.

"Cukup percaya padaku. Bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu.."

"Aku percaya." Yixing menyentuh wajah Yifan dengan tangan gemetar. Tak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun kalau perjodohan kakaknya akan secepat ini dilaksanakan. Bukankah ayahnya bilang Yifan akan menikah di umurnya yang genap 25 tahun? Bahkan beberapa saat lalu ia masih mendengar kabar kalau pernikahan kakaknya akan dilangsungkan sekitar sebulan lagi. Tapi mengapa_

"Aku selalu percaya padamu.." Lirih Yixing lagi. Merasakan berat disetiap kalimatnya.

Yifan menciumnya. Lagi-lagi keduanya berciuman diantara perasaan sedih yang membuncah. Terlebih Yixing, dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Yifan tidak lagi berada disampingnya nanti. Sungguh, bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja Yixing benar-benar tak sanggup.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung..**

 **Ditunggu next chapnya OK! ;)**

' **Sebuah cerita dengan alur yang sama maka akan terasa berbeda jika penulisnya juga berbeda'. Ok! Ini mungkin akan menjadi motto yang bakalan KraYeol bawa disetiap ff mulai sekarang. Kekeke~**

 **Sebab, ini cerita beneran pasaran -_-. Tolong pahami saja karena untuk mengangkat sebuah kisah unik diantara jutaan ff yang sudah terlahir kemuka bumi(?) itu tidak lah mudah. Mentoknya pasti disitu-situ juga. Pecaya deh ama KraYeol. *modus***

 **Ok akhir kata, mohon kritik dan sarannya reader-nim~**

 **WARNING!**

 **CHAPTER DEPAN ADA NC! HAHAHA**

 **Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bromance, Yaoi, Fluff, Sad Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter 3 of 4**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Rated : M**

 **Ini ada part nc nya dan entah kenapa itu berhasil 'meresahkan' KraYeol jauh sebelum chapter ini dipost. Ga tau kenapa ya...? *merenung* Tapi, yaudah, langsung baca aja oke. Biar tau seperti apa sih rasanya(?) nc buatan KraYeol. *saya ngumpet dulu***

 **Siap?**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Dividing Distance**

 **Chapter 3..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian..

Ayah Yifan dan Yixing sudah kembali dari China. Suasana rumah mendadak ramai sejak kepulangan sang ayah.

Yixing menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan gerakan lesu. Dari kejauhan, ia terus saja menatap kearah kakaknya yang tengah diberikan arahan oleh seorang perancang busana, mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan tentang jas dan gaun seperti apa yang akan dipakai Yifan dan calon istrinya ketika menikah nanti.

Disamping Yifan, duduk seorang perempuan cantik yang Yixing ketahui bernama 'Likun', gadis berdarah asli China dan merupakan calon istri kakaknya.

Sesekali Likun menyentuh tangan Yifan kemudian tersenyum manis. Dan kakaknya selalu membalas senyuman itu. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu seru hingga kakaknya terlihat sangat larut dalam percakapan itu.

Dengan kesal Yixing membawa langkahnya kearah dapur. Ia membuka kulkas kemudian mencari minuman dingin disana.

Belum sempat air dingin itu menyentuh tenggorokan Yixing yang terasa kering, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan kegiatannya_

"Badanmu masih panas. Minuman dingin tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang demam.."

"Aku sudah sehat. Dan sejak kapan kau disini?" Keluh Yixing.

Yixing menatap Yifan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didapur yang sama dengannya. Dan sekarang lelaki tinggi itu terlihat tengah menuangkan air putih biasa kedalam sebuah gelas lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan Yixing.

"Minum ini. Kau akan sembuh jika banyak meminum air hangat.."

Yixing menerimanya kemudian menatap kakaknya lekat. Dia ingin memeluk Yifan, sangat ingin. Perasaan itu bahkan kian membuncah ketika Yifan mulai memeriksa suhu badannya yang memang terasa agak panas sejak kemaren. Mulai dari lengan, ketiak, leher, hingga kekening.

"Sudah mendingan." Yifan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku sudah sehat Fan.."

"Dengar Xing, kau, jangan pernah memikirkan apapun yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Lihat, kau sampai sakit begini.." Lirih Yifan. Ia menatap adiknya iba.

"Aku sakit mungkin karena aku lelah.."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah.." Yifan mengusap-usap sayang kedua sisi pipi Yixing yang agak berwarna putih pucat ketika itu.

"Aku sedang mencobanya."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah tidur_" Yifan mengecup kening adiknya sekilas. Menatap kearah sekitar sebentar, kemudian ia menatap Yixing kembali. "_Jika butuh sesuatu. Katakan saja padaku.." Pinta Yifan.

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika kau terus saja mengganggu kehidupanku..?"

Yifan tekejut. "Xing. Apa yang kau bicarakan?_"

"Aku lelah! Aku lelah! Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Yifan terkejut. Sangat. Ia tak pernah menyangka Yixing akan berkata demikian kepadanya. Apa Yixing menyerah? Secepat inikah?!

"Tidak!" Yifan meraih Yixing kedalam pelukannya kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata 'hentikan fikiran bodohmu' atau 'aku milikmu' kepada Yixing berkali-kali.

Yixing menghela nafas pendek melalui bibirnya. Ia mendesah dipelukan Yifan. Kepalanya jadi semakin pusing ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja telah ia katakan kepada kakaknya.

Oh Tuhan..

Ada apa denganku?

Dan Yixing kembali merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas. Terakhir, Yixing membalas pelukan Yifan dan menyurukkan wajahnya didada lelaki itu..

.

.

.

Malam harinya..

Yifan diam-diam mengambil kesempatan untuk menyusup diantara kerumunan orang-orang menuju kekamar dirinya dan Yixing. Malam semakin larut namun beberapa orang masih terjaga disekitar rumah.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yifan ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Yixing tengah mengangkat bantal beserta gulingnya.

"Aku akan pindah kekamar ayah. Kamar ini akan didekorasi besok..." Jawab Yixing.

Yifan menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka lalu berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Beruntung karena hari sudah benar-benar larut, jadi Yifan tak perlu khawatir tentang seseorang yang akan mengganggunya bersama Yixing malam ini.

Yifan pelan-pelan meraih bantal dan guling dari pelukan adiknya kemudian meletakkan benda itu keatas kasur. Sementara Yixing hanya pasrah melihat kelakuan Yifan.

"Itu masih besok.." Gumam Yifan.

Yixing hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku_Sudah jauh lebih baik." Yixing tersenyum lemah. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika mengingat kembali bentuk perdebatan mereka tadi siang. Yixing menyesal telah membuat kakaknya panik atas perkataannya. Ketahuilah, Yixing hanya sedang kacau dan tak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain perasaan bernama 'cemburu' yang terus menganggunya kala itu.

"Syukurlah._" Yifan meraih kedua tangan Yixing dan mulai mengecupnya lembut. Ia kemudian menatap Yixing sayang. "_Jangan kemana-mana.. Tetaplah disini."

"Tapi Fan, Kak Likun_"

"Dia bermalam dihotel bersama keluarganya. Ayah sudah tidur dan beberapa orang diluar sana sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka_" Yifan menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tak memberikan kesempatan kepada adiknya untuk bertanya dan membantah lagi.

"_Untuk malam ini, Tidurlah denganku. Aku merindukanmu~ Sangat!" Yifan mendekati Yixing.

Yixing tahu apa arti dibalik kata 'rindu' yang baru saja sang kakak ucapkan untuk dirinya. Hanya saja saat itu Yixing memilih untuk diam tak menjawab sembari membalas tatapan hangat dari kedua mata Yifan.

Karena ya, jawabannya adalah 'dia juga merindukan Yifan dengan sangat', dan Yixing cukup yakin kalau kakaknya pasti mengerti akan diamnya. Tak perlu harus diungkapkan lewat kata-kata, sebab Yifan selalu tahu apa yang ada didalam fikiran Yixing.

Kedua kaki Yifan masih berjalan kearah Yixing, terus mendekat hingga kedua kaki Yixing perlahan ikut bergerak mundur. Mengimbangi langkah Yifan.

Betis Yixing terantuk pinggiran kasur dan ia jatuh terlentang keatas kasur ketika tak ada ruang baginya untuk melangkah lagi.

Yifan merangkak pelan diatas tubuh Yixing, ia menatap kedua bola mata teduh adiknya itu sejenak, sebelum sebelah tangannya mulai menyentuh pinggang Yixing dan meremasnya lembut sekali. Kemudian menjalankan jemari panjangnya disekitar sana, terus keatas hingga sebagian tubuh Yixing terlihat karena Yifan menyikapi kaosnya.

Yifan merendahkan kepalanya kearah Yixing, meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yixing yang masih terkatup lalu mengecup sedikit demi sedikit permukaan bibir adiknya yang memang terasa agak kering itu. Terus menerus sembari satu tangannya mulai meremas lembut dada sebelah kanan Yixing yang sudah terpampang karena kain penutupnya telah Yifan singkap.

Yang lebih muda reflek menggeliat merasakan remasan tiba-tiba itu.

Yixing meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Yifan ketika merasakan bibir lelaki tinggi diatasnya mulai membasahi bibirnya, menelusuri sepanjang garis bibir Yixing yang masih terkatup rapat itu menggunakan lidahnya. Dan terakhir, lidah panjang itu mencoba membelah kedua sisi bibir Yixing dan Yixing dengan reflek membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Yifan mulai menyesap bibir dan lidahnya secara bergantian dengan amat sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Jujur, bibir Yifan yang bergerak terlampau lembut ketika melumat bibirnya membuat Yixing bergitu terbuai. Selain itu, mata Yixing ikut terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali ketika sekujur tubuhnya seolah tergelitik atas kelakuan jemari panjang Yifan.

Sesekali Yifan akan melepas ciumannya kemudian memandangi raut wajah adiknya yang selalu memerah setiap kali dia menyentuhnya. Pandangan itu terlihat memuja. Yang membuat Yixing begitu tersipu olehnya.

Yixing terlalu menggoda dan Yifan tak pernah bisa menahan keinginannya untuk segera menjamah setiap jengkal tubuh menggemaskan itu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Yifan dengan suara berat. Entah sejak kapan tangan Yifan yang semula meremas-remas dada Yixing kini malah berpindah lagi kearah perutnya.

Yixing tidak bisa tenang dalam posisinya ketika jemari panjang kakaknya mulai bergerak-gerak abstrak dibagian bawah pusarnya. Bulu-bulu disekujur tubuh Yixing meremang. Lelaki itu menahan nafas ketika dirasakannya jemari Yifan juga mulai menyusup kedalam celananya secara perlahan.

"Jawab aku, sayang~" Yifan masih berusaha menggoda lelaki dibawahnya.

Dengan detak jantung yang berpacu kian cepat dan nafas yang mulai tersendat-sendat, Yixing mengangguk. Yifan tersenyum melihatnya.

Kedua kaki Yixing mulai bergerak gelisah. Nafasnya semakin berhembus tak beraturan saat jemari Yifan hampir menyentuh dirinya, tapi belum. Yixing meraih leher kakaknya lalu bergumam 'Cium aku' dengan suara setengah berbisik. Ia begitu malu melihat Yifan yang menatap kearahnya seolah ingin memangsanya dengan rakus.

Masih dengan senyuman yang belum lepas dari bibirnya, Yifan segera membungkuk, memenuhi permintaan Yixing. Benar-benar memberikan adiknya ciuman penuh gairah bersamaan dengan tangannya yang masuk semakin dalam kecelana Yixing.

"Emmhh~" Yixing tersentak dan mengerang kecil ketika jemari Yifan sudah sepenuhnya menggenggam dirinya dibawah sana. Ia mendesah tanpa bisa ditahan ketika Yifan mulai meremas lembut penisnya. Baru satu kali remasan namun berhasil membuat Yixing gelinjangan.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat setelah itu.

Kepala Yixing mendongak keatas ketika Yifan mulai memasuki dirinya secara perlahan-lahan. Yifan sudah bertelanjang dada, berbeda dengan Yixing yang masih memakai kaosnya sementara celananya sudah lenyap entah kemana.

Yifan juga masih memakai jeansnya namun keadaan celana itu sudah tak menggantung dengan semestinya lagi dipinggang Yifan. Lelaki tinggi itu memeluk adiknya yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya dengan erat. Meredam geramannya didada Yixing ketika ia tengah mencoba memasukkan penisnya kebelahan pantat Yixing yang sudah setengah basah oleh keringat.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Yifan menghela nafas panjang ketika dirinya sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Yixing. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan sang adik. Meskipun mereka sering melakukan hubungan sex, namun tak pernah sekalipun Yifan dan Yixing berbuat sejauh dan senekat ini.

Peluh bercucuran disekitar leher Yixing. Muka Anak itu benar-benar sudah memerah sempurna ketika ia menunduk dan menatap Yifan yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Yifan mendongak, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk menggapai bibir adiknya yang terus terbuka sebagai tambahan akses tempat ia bernafas.

Keduanya kembali berciuman. Sementara tubuh mereka dibawah sana sudah melekat satu sama lain. Perih dan janggal, itulah yang dirasakan Yixing karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki anusnya, namun lelaki itu mencoba menahannya sekuat mungkin.

Yixing beberapa kali mengeluarkan suara lenguhan dari bibirnya. Badannya tak berhenti mengeluarkan aura panas-dingin sejak saat pertama kali penis kakaknya sudah benar-benar ada didalam dirinya. Keduanya masih berciuman ketika Yifan perlahan mulai menarik kaos penuh keringat Yixing keatas. Ciuman penuh hasrat itu terlepas sejenak, dan kembali berlanjut ketika keadaan Yixing sudah telanjang bulat.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Yifan melepaskan bibir Yixing dari bibirnya. Menciptakan bunyi kecipak yang khas ketika kedua belah bibir itu sudah benar-benar terpisah.

Yixing terengah dengan wajah merah padam. Selain karena rasa perih dibagian pantat yang ia rasakan, Yixing benar-benar semakin memerah ketika ia menatap kedua mata kakaknya, kakak yang baru saja menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yixing.

Yixing membawa kedua telapak tangannya kewajah Yifan yang sama merahnya dengan dirinya. Mengamati bentuk wajah yang hampir sempurna itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mendengar bagaimana bibir basah milik orang didepannya bergumam_

"Bisakah aku bergerak sekarang?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada suara yang benar-benar berat. Bahkan lebih berat dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Yixing menggeleng lemah. "Sebentar lagi. Aku masih belum terbiasa.." Lirihnya dengan nafas agak memburu. Yixing hanya ingin membiasakan penyatuan ini terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah~.." Bibir Yifan mendarat didada Yixing, mengecup dan menghisap beberapa titik disana guna mengalihkan rasa ngilu dibagian bawahnya. Penisnya terasa diremas dengan kuat oleh lubang Yixing yang begitu kecil dan sempit. Dia ingin segera bergerak karena sudah tidak tahan dengan remasan ketat itu, tepat dibagian pangkal penisnya. Ini begitu sempit dan Yifan fikir, mungkin akan susah jika dia ingin menggerakkannya nanti.

Yixing menatap kepala Yifan yang tengah bergerak-gerak kecil didadanya. Pantatnya masih terasa agak perih. Yixing tak menyangkal itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sebisa mungkin Yixing menikmati moment ini, karena dia juga menginginkannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit ketika penis besar kakaknya seolah membelahnya menjadi dua.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Yixing menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana kakaknya akan menyentuh dirinya hingga kebagian dalam tubuhnya yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun, saat dimana kakaknya akan memiliki dirinya dengan utuh seperti yang sedang terjadi malam ini, bukan hanya sekedar menyentuh bagian luar seperti yang selalu Yifan lakukan kepadanya selama ini.

Semuanya telah terwujud dan Yixing fikir mungkin inilah 'saat' untuk mereka berdua, dan Yixing benar-benar tak mau menghancurkan moment ini hanya karena sedikit rasa perih yang timbul itu.

Jemari Yixing mulai menyisir rambut Yifan sayang. Seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menyusui anaknya. Yixing menyukai ini, menyukai ketika Yifan selalu mengerti akan inginnya. Terlebih ketika lelaki itu selalu menyentuh tubuhnya disegala titik dengan amat sangat lembut. Membuat Yixing seakan terbang kenirwana setiap kali merasakannya.

Yixing tahu, jika seorang lelaki sudah dikuasai nafsu maka mereka akan menjadi ganas, atau setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih liar diatas ranjang. Tapi Yifan menahannya. Membiarkan dirinya hanya berdiam didalam tubuh Yixing tanpa bergerak sedikitpun selama beberapa menit, karena Yixing memintanya.

Jadi demi menghargai usaha kakaknya, Yixing kemudian bergumam_

"Mulailah.."

Yifan mendongak. Wajah, telinga bahkan lehernya sudah berwarna merah. Yixing pun sama. Keduanya sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu yang sama.

"Katakan jika sakit. Maka aku akan berhenti dan melakukannya pelan-pelan.." Ujar Yifan.

Yixing mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali berciuman. Yifan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yixing kemudian mengangkatnya keatas. Segala yang lelaki tinggi itu lakukan kepada tubuh Yixing selalu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Oh tuhan.. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika penis Yifan menggesek dinding-dinding anusnya. Menciptakan sengatan listrik yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Yixing. Pelan tapi perih.

Yifan menarik pinggang Yixing untuk kembali turun bahkan ketika pantat adiknya hanya terangkat sekitar satu setengah senti dari pahanya. Yifan mendengar Yixing mendesah. Ia mengangkat pantat itu lagi, pelan-pelan dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, lalu membawa kembali kebawah, menekannya hingga kepangkal penis Yifan. Begitu seterusnya. Yifan terus mencoba membuat Yixing bergerak naik turun dengan pelan diatas penisnya yang berdiri tegak didalam anus lelaki itu.

Yifan hanya berfikir kalau ia tak mungkin menghujam lubang adiknya secara instan seperti yang ada didalam video-video porno. Lubang adiknya bukan Vagina. Lubang pantat lebih kecil dan akan perih ketika dimasuki. Yifan yakin itu.

"Bagaimana, apa itu sakit?" Yifan menghentikan gerakannya. Ia berucap setelah melepaskan cumbuan lidah mereka terlebih dahulu lalu menatap khawatir wajah sang adik yang penuh peluh. Geli Yifan rasakan ketika penis Yixing yang juga sudah menegang ikut menekan perutnya.

"Se_sedikit.." Rona diwajah Yixing makin pekat. Bagaimana tidak. Membayangkan saja bagaimana bentuknya ketika penis Yifan memasuki lubang pantatnya sudah mampu membuat Yixing seakan gila.

Mendengar itu, Yifan tersenyum kecil kemudian membawa tubuh adiknya untuk berbaring. Sementara Yixing hanya pasrah menerima apapun yang akan kakaknya lakukan sekarang. Sebab Yixing sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih ketika satu-satunya fokus yang ia dapatkan saat itu hanyalah bagaimana penis kakaknya yang masih tertanam didalam anusnya-belum terlepas sama sekali saat lelaki itu merebahkan tubuh keduanya-, dan gerakan sedikit saja, bisa membuat kedua organ intim itu seperti tengah menggesek satu sama lain. Yixing makin terangsang. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pipis ditempat. Mungkin.

Yifan merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyikapi rambut-rambut penuh keringat didahi Yixing, kemudian mencium bagian itu dengan sayang. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal didepan dada ketika Yifan mencium keningnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku akan bergerak.."

Pelan-pelan yang lebih kecil membuka matanya. "Maka bergeraklah.."

Keduanya saling tatap sejenak lalu saling melempar senyum. Ya, Yixing sudah sangat siap untuk dimiliki kakaknya dengan 'Utuh'. Begitupun dengan Yifan. Tentu saja ia begitu bangga bisa mendapatkan cinta, hati, juga raga dari orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Malam semakin sunyi, namun tidak untuk sebuah kamar yang suasananya sudah dipenuhi oleh hawa sex.

Yifan menarik keluar penisnya dari lubang Yixing, tidak benar-benar keluar karena ia akan memasukkannya kembali. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang. Deru nafas berat tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut kedua insan yang tengah memadu cinta itu.

Yixing tak mungkin mendesah dan menjerit-jerit seperti wanita ketika sang kakak menyetubuhinya. Tidak karena dia laki-laki. Meski disisi lain, Yixing ingin sekali berteriak dengan lantang tentang betapa nikmatnya penyatuan ini.

Ini gila, dan nikmat. Sangat. Meski diawal memang terasa sakit dan perih. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan adanya Yifan didalamnya. Mata Yixing sudah berkunang-kunang. Lelaki itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, begitupun dengan Yifan.

Bagaimana sensasi yang memabukkan itu hadir ketika sesekali Yifan akan menggeram lalu menekan kuat penisnya kedalam lubang Yixing-benar-benar kuat hingga benda itu terbenam seluruhnya, tak tersisa-, dan bagaimana pula lihainya jemari-jemari basah Yifan mulai menggenggam penis Yixing kemudian mengurutnya dengan tempo teratur, sesekali jemari itu juga akan meremas kantung spermanya dengan lembut. Membuat Yixing seringkali menghempaskan kepalanya kebantal. Benar-benar tak kuasa menerima berbagai macam jenis kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

Yixing hanya dibuat sebagai objek yang pasrah dan 'menerima' saat itu. Tidak melakukan apapun selain sesekali mencengkeram sprein dan beberapa kali menancapkan kuku-kukunya di bahu kekar Yifan.

"Love you~"

"Too~.. Ah.. Ngh!" Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak sesuai dengan irama gerakan tubuh Yifan diatasnya. Rasanya geli dan ngilu secara bersamaan saat ia merasakan bagaimana penis besar kakaknya terus menghujam anusnya. Meski gerakan Yifan tidaklah kasar, namun sensasi yang ditimbulkan sungguh luar biasa bagi tubuh keduanya. Terlebih, baru saja benda itu menyentuh sesuatu yang aneh didalam sana.

"Fan. Ah_ah! Emhh~"

"Aku menemukanmu!" Yifan menurunkan wajahnya lalu menghempaskan nafas beratnya dileher Yixing. Ujung penisnya terasa seperti digelitik ketika secara tidak sengaja benda panjang itu menumbuk tepat dititik kenikmatan adiknya. Yifan tahu karena sensasinya sedikit berbeda dan desahan Yixing ikut menjelaskan semuanya. Seketika Yifan merasakan gatal diujung kejantanannya.

"Mendesah_Uh~_Saja. Tidak apa-apa. Ini aku. Kau tak perlu malu.." Yifan mencium pipi, dagu, dan leher Yixing setelah mengatakan itu. Sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak belum berhenti sama sekali. Malah gerakannya semakin kuat dan tajam sembari menekan-nekan titik yang sama berulang-ulang. Titik kenikmatan adiknya.

" ..Ahh!"

"Bagus!" Yifan membawa tubuh adiknya kedalam pelukan. Sebelah tangannya merapat kepantat Yixing, berniat mengajak adiknya untuk ikut bergerak secara berlawan.

Namun Yixing sepertinya tidak mengerti karena dia hanya sibuk mendesah dibawah Yifan. Sementara kedua kakinya yang tengah mengangkang semakin mengapit pinggul Yifan yang masih setia bergerak menghempaskan selangkangannya kepantat Yixing yang mulai memerah.

Yifan membawa bibirnya ketelinga adiknya yang berwarna merah pekat. Menggigitnya sekali sebelum kembali membuka suara, mencoba membawa Yixing berkomunikasi karena Yifan fikir, suara Yixing ketika bercinta itu sungguh berbeda. Nadanya lebih berat, lembut, dan pasrah. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya semakin terangsang. "_Jangan ditahan~ Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan."

"Ini_Oh Tuhan!_" Yixing mencengkram rambut Yifan. Ia mendongak dan menggeliat tidak karuan. "Engh~ Sung_guh, nikmat~"

Yifan tersenyum samar ketika mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Terlebih suara adiknya itu keluar dengan sedikit tertahan dan tersendat-sendat akibat tusukannya. Jangan lupakan intonasi desahan yang senantiasa menghiasi setiap suara yang keluar dari bibir adiknya.

"Terima kasih!" Yifan kembali mencium leher Yixing dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil jakun dileher adiknya.

Sedangkan Yixing, ia rasanya ingin menangis saja karena tak tahan dengan berjuta kenikmatan yang kian melandanya. Perut berbentuk Yifan yang penuh peluh menghimpit perutnya, memberikan Yixing berbagai bentuk kenikmatan lain ketika penisnya sendiri ikut tergesek dengan sempurna disana.

"Fan, angkat sedikit.." Lenguh Yixing tak tahan.

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Yixing. "Apanya?" Tanya lelaki tinggi itu sembari menatap bingung kearah adiknya.

Yixing mendesah seakan ingin gila ketika Yifan malah bertanya bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang ikut berhenti. Yixing meraih pantat Yifan dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menariknya semakin merapat. "Kenapa kau malah berhenti?! Ck.."

"Ah_Maaf_"

"Perutmu!"

"Kenapa dengan perutku?" Tanya Yifan lagi sembari menarik dan memasukkan kembali penisnya yang tegang kedalam lubang Yixing.

"Kau menghimpit penisku. Ngilu~" Yixing menunjukkan wajah meringis sedikit kearah kakaknya. Setelah itu, ia mendadak merona malu ketika sadar dengan ucapannya yang terkesan agak frontal.

Yifan tersenyum menggoda kemudian mulai berbisik lagi ditelinga Yixing. "Kalau begitu bergeraklah diatasku!"

"Bagaimana_Ah~!"

Yixing hampir saja menjerit ketika Yifan kembali memeluknya secara tiba-tiba kemudian menggulingkan dirinya kesamping sehingga kini posisi Yixing tepat berada diatas Yifan.

"Ap_Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Tanya yang lebih kecil dengan panik. Yixing merasakan punggung telanjangnya terasa agak dingin ketika tidak dilindungi lagi oleh permukaan kasur.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut. "Dengar, jika kau berada diatas. Maka perutku tidak akan menghimpit penismu lagi!"

"Ah_Fan~" Yixing merengek, malu. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dileher Yifan. Sementara Yifan terkekeh ketika mendengar nada manja yang keluar dari mulut adiknya.

"Kau bilang kalau penismu ngilu_"

"Berhenti mengatakan penis!"

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja mengatakannya dan_"

"Fan~.. Tidak bisakah kau bertindak saja tanpa banyak bicara?"

"Baiklah!_" Yifan mencium pundak Yixing dengan gemas. Ingatkan dia tentang siapa yang lebih dulu memulai percakapan ini di tengah-tengah kegiatan bercinta mereka. "_Biar aku yang bergerak."

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Yifan mendengar adiknya lagi-lagi mendesah hebat ditelinganya sembari berucap_

"Kenapa penis_Ah..ah.._mu bisa sangathh besarr, Fanhh~?"

Yifan mendengus geli mendengar ucapan spontan dari bibir adiknya. Ia merasa gemas sendiri dengan Yixing. Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Yifan kembali membuat Yixing menjadi dibawahnya. Menghujam titik kenikmatan adiknya dengan tempo semakin cepat namun teratur, berusaha membuat Yixing kewalahan dan mendesah gila-gilaan akibat tusukannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Begitu seterusnya..

Keduanya terus bersatu untuk meraih puncak kenikmatan masing-masing yang sudah sangat mendesak minta dikeluarkan.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian..

Sprei sudah basah. Selain karena keringat Yifan dan Yixing, kini keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan sekitar setengah menit yang lalu. Dan cairan putih yang berasal dari penis itu sedikit tertumpah keatas kasur yang kusut.

Yixing menghela nafasnya yang tersengal. Yifan baru saja menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya dan menimpa Yixing yang berada dibawah. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama mengkilat akibat keringat. Yifan tidak benar-benar menghimpit Yixing, lelaki itu hanya melepaskan lelahnya sejenak. Yixing memeluk kakaknya, menyamankan letak kepala Yifan dipundaknya kemudian mengelus punggungnya sayang.

Keduanya sama-sama letih. Bagaimana tidak, bergerak ditengah-tengah gejolak nafsu yang melanda itu benar-benar menguras tenaga. Jangankan tubuh, bahkan tulang-tulang saja rasanya sudah lemas semua. Apalagi ini adalah pengalaman pertama Yifan dan Yixing nge-sex hingga ketahap ini.

"Kau_Uh, menjepitku.." Lenguh Yifan ditelinga Yixing.

"Itu reflek!" Ronaan diwajah Yixing belum berhenti. Malah semakin menjadi mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum. Yifan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, menikmati kedutan-kedutan halus yang senantiasa terasa di seluruh batang penisnya. Terlebih anus Yixing memang masih menjepit bagian itu, meski rasanya tidak lagi sekuat ketika pertama kali anak itu mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Yang tadi itu benar-benar_Ah! Yifan menolak untuk membayangkannya lagi. Dia hanya takut semakin lepas kendali. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertama keduanya nge-sex dengan saling menyatukan tubuh. Benar, Yifan tak boleh gegabah atau dia akan berakhir dengan menyakiti adiknya sendiri.

Sementara itu, keadaan Yixing yang masih mengangkang membuat ia merasa paha-pahanya mulai keram. Mungkin setelah ini ia tidak bisa mengatupkan kedua kakinya lagi. Fikir Yixing bodoh.

Setelah sekitar dua menit dengan posisi seperti itu, Yifan mulai menarik penisnya yang sudah lemas keluar dari anus Yixing. Yang lebih kecil mengeryit sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah terbiasa dengan adanya Yifan didalamnya. Jadi ketika benda besar itu benar-benar sudah keluar dari lubangnya, Yixing merasakan keanehan lain. Hampa dan kosong.

Keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas. Yixing tergelak kecil ketika Yifan mengecup lehernya sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Love u~" Ujar yang lebih tua.

Dan Yixing segera menjawabnya. "Too~"

Kali ini Yixing yang bangkit lalu membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar didada Yifan. Dia lelah. Namun yang barusan benar-benar pengalaman paling luar biasa bagi Yixing maupun Yifan.

"Lengket.." Keluh yang lebih kecil.

"Karena aku mengeluarkannya didalam.."

"Hm.." Yixing menghangat dan merona atas jawaban kakaknya.

"Mau mandi?" Tanya Yifan.

"Tidak. Besok saja, aku lelah.."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah.." Yifan mencium kening Yixing sekali kemudian meraih tubuh adiknya untuk dipeluk lebih erat.

Yixing balas memeluk pinggang Yifan. Dengan pipi yang masih merah merona, lelaki itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidur bersama nyanyian merdu yang berasal dari detak jantung kakaknya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Yifan menghela nafas. Memindahkan kepala adiknya keatas bantal dan membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Yixing sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Yifan memandang wajah damai itu senjenak, mengelus pipinya sayang, kemudian mengecup keningnya sekali lagi. Sebelum beranjak guna membersihkan diri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka tepat pukul 02:00 dini hari saat Yifan baru selesai mandi. Lelaki tinggi itu meregangkan otot-otot nya sejenak kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang. Yixing masih tidur disana, bahkan posisinya sudah berpindah dari bentuk semula.

Yifan menaikkan selimut yang sudah agak melorot hingga kepinggang dari tubuh telanjang adiknya. Mengelus kepalanya sekali, kemudian meraih ponselnya dan duduk disana.

Mengecek benda tipis itu dan melihat adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Yifan lantas membukanya tanpa berfikir dua kali.

" _Kalian menjijikkan"_

Yifan tersenyum sinis. Tanpa ragu lelaki itu membalasnya.

" _Bagaimana. Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku...Gay?"_ -Send

Selanjutnya yang lelaki tinggi itu lakukan adalah berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya, kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hitam pada sebuah benda kecil dengan lampu merah yang menyala berkedip-kedip sejak tadi.

Itu chip perekam.

.

.

.

Pagi itu. Yixing berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa. Kali ini Yifan yang mengantar. Ayah mereka masih tidur dan suasana rumah masih lengang. Hanya ada beberapa juru masak yang sudah terjaga dan bersiap-siap.

Didalam perjalanan, keduanya hanya saling diam dengan perasaan masing-masing. Mungkin masih canggung setelah kejadian semalam.

Yixing, satu-satu nya hal yang terus terngiang di otaknya sejak dirinya terbangun hingga sekarang adalah tentang sex mereka tadi malam. Ini memang bukan pengalam bercinta pertama bagi Yifan dan Yixing. Namun sex kali ini bukan hanya sekedar saling sentuh dan meremas hingga keduanya klimaks, tidak, mereka melakukan sex yang 'sesungguhnya', itulah yang membuat Yixing begitu malu setiap kali matanya melirik kearah Yifan.

Yifan, dia tentu belum melupakan kejadian hebat tadi malam. Itu sungguh luar biasa dan akan Yifan catat disepanjang hidupnya. Tapi sesuatu hal lain yang benar-benar serius terus mengganggunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan itu berhasil membuat Yifan tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.

_Ah sudahlah.

Yifan menoleh kearah adiknya yang terlihat tengah menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. Padahal tak ada apapun disana. Anak itu hanya sesekali tampak memencet-mencet beberapa aplikasi dan berakhir dengan menutupnya lagi, begitu seterusnya.

"Sore ini kau ada bimbingan belajar kan?" Tanya yang lebih tua untuk memecah keheningan.

Yixing menoleh. "Aku sudah minta izin.."

Yifan menoleh kearah Yixing sebentar. Kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan membantu-bantu mendekor rumah. Pesta pernikahanmu sebentar lagi, aku mana mungkin akan melewatkan setiap momentnya.." Jelas Yixing.

Yifan tak habis fikir. Kenapa adiknya itu selalu berusaha untuk bersandiwara didepannya? Bukankah Yifan juga sudah tahu tentang perasaan Yixing yang sebenarnya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuk saja nanti, kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran jika membolos.."

"Itu hanya bimbingan Fan. Aku masih_"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana sepulang sekolah. Sorenya akan kujemput.." Kali ini terpaksa Yifan harus mengeluarkan nada tegasnya lagi. Yang pasti ia tak ingin Yixing berada dirumah siang ini. Suatu alasan membuatnya melakukan itu.

"_Pokoknya jangan pulang sebelum aku menjemput. Mengerti?!"

Yixing mendesah ringan. "Baiklah.. Aku mengerti.." Jawabnya pasrah. Ia hampir saja cemberut namun tidak jadi ketika dirasanya sebelah tangan kakaknya mulai mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya.

Yixing akhirnya tersenyum. Yifan ikut tersenyum sekilas kearahnya.

"Love you~" Ujar Yixing dengan nada pelan. Mengucapkan kalimat favorit mereka.

"Too.."

Senyuman Yixing semakin merekah.

Dan Yifan menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya ketika matanya melihat senyuman cerah itu. Sesungguhnya hanya senyuman Yixinglah yang selalu mampu untuk mengangkat setiap beban yang kerap kali memberatkan hati Yifan.

Seperti hari ini.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yixing untuk menyelesaikan semua materi yang diberikan oleh guru bimbelnya. Dia bahkan sudah selesai mengisi soal-soal tes matematika sekitar 25 menit sebelum waktu bimbingan benar-benar habis.

"Xing, kudengar kak Yifan akan segera menikah. Apa itu benar?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi disebelah Yixing. Dia Chanyeol, teman satu sekolah Yixing.

"Ya.."

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi." Jawab Yixing dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya masih belum percaya betul tentang hal itu. Namun kenyataan lagi-lagi menyadarkan Yixing, kalau semua benar adanya.

"Wah.. memangnya berapa umur kak Yifan? Perasaanku bilang dia sebaya dengan kak Minseok. Kenapa dia menikah cepat sekali? Bukankah kak Yifan masih kuliah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia mungkin mewarisi sifat kakaknya yang selalu banyak tanya.

"Yifan dijodohkan.."

Chanyeol agak kaget awalnya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sebenarnya dia cukup heran, karena di zaman serba modern seperti sekarang ini masih saja ada kisah tentang perjodohan dan segala macamnya.

"Memangnya kak Yifan tidak bisa mencari pacar sendiri?" Lelaki berkuping lebar itu terus saja memberondong Yixing dengan segala macam pertanyaan sesuka hatinya.

Sedangkan Yixing yang tengah menyusun buku beserta alat tulisnya kedalam tas terus menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, meski dengan nada sedikit enggan. "Sebenarnya Yifan sudah punya pacar."

"Waahh.. Lalu bagaimana nasibnya?"

Yixing menatap Chanyeol. "Tentu saja sedih sekali. Rasanya seperti akan gila saja ketika melihat Yifan bersama calon istrinya!"

"Kasihan sekali~" Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya keatas tangan. Mulai memikirkan bagaimana nasib kekasih Yifan yang ditinggal kawin oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Benar-benar kasihan!" Ralat Yixing.

"Lalu? Apa setelahnya mereka putus begitu saja?"

Yixing fikir Chanyeol akan berhenti. Tapi ternyata tidak, anak itu terus saja bertanya yang membuat Yixing ingin sekali memutar waktu menjadi lebih cepat, agar ia segera berpisah dengan teman 'super ingin tahu'nya ini. "Tidak. Karena mereka saling mencintai!" Yixing menegaskan kalimatnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Nanti apa yang akan dikatakan istrinya ketika tahu kalau kak Yifan masih memiliki wanita lain_"

'Aku laki-laki Chanyeol!' Ingin sekali rasanya Yixing berteriak didepan muka Chanyeol saat itu.

"_Sementara mereka akan segera menikah?. Tapi tunggu. Kau sepertinya kenal sekali dengan pacar kak Yifan. jadi menurutmu siapa yang lebih cantik? Pacar kakakmu atau calon istrinya?"

Yixing mengecek jam ditangannya. Ia kemudian tanpa ragu menjawab. "Tentu saja calon istrinya!" 'Karena aku laki-laki' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Pas!_" Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya entah untuk apa. "_Berarti kak Yifan orang yang betul-betul beruntung. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan yang lebih cantik. Aku yakin pacarnya sedikit jelek karena itu dia_"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang jelek!"

Yixing tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit emosi. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan alis tertekuk. Sementara Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti kenapa Yixing malah membentaknya, hanya memasang ekspresi bingung bercampur kagetnya.

.

.

.

Bus berjalan dengan lamban. Mungkin hanya perasaan Yixing saja karena biasanya ia selalu diantar jemput oleh kakaknya.

Yixing memangku tasnya. Meremas ponsel yang sejak tadi ia genggam dengan perasaan resah. Sudah sekitar 15 kali Yixing mencoba menghubungi Yifan namun hasilnya sama saja, semuanya nihil. Tidak ada jawaban.

Yifan bilang dia akan menjemput Yixing sore ini. Tapi lelaki tinggi itu belum muncul juga bahkan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:11. Yang itu artinya, Yixing sudah menunggu Yifan sekitar 2 jam lamanya, karena tempat less nya tutup pukul 3 sore.

Yixing lagi-lagi mendesah. Merasakan perasaan gelisah entah karena apa. Rasa itu hinggap begitu saja dikepalanya, tanpa bisa dicegah. Yang membuat Yixing tidak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai dirumah.

Bus yang dinaiki Yixing sudah pergi ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya turun dari sana. Yixing mulai melangkah menuju kearah gerbang rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari jalan raya, hanya melewati sebuah gang kecil sedikit. Didalam langkahnya yang kian gelisah, hati Yixing terus bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya? Kenapa tak satupun panggilan dari Yixing yang Yifan jawab?

Yixing tak bisa lebih gelisah lagi ketika ia melihat beberapa mobil angkutan barang keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Yixing kemudian mulai berlari tanpa berfikir. Karena satu-satunya hal yang ia fikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia cepat mencapai pintu rumahnya.

Pintu telah terbuka dengan lebar ketika Yixing masuk. Langkahnya mendadak berhenti ketika ia menangkap ada hal yang janggal didalam rumahnya. Yixing kemudian menghampiri seorang laki-laki paruh baya disana. Seseorang yang sejak dua hari yang lalu dipekerjakan untuk mendekorasi rumahnya.

"Pak, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pilar-pilarnya dibuka?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Tapi dari yang saya dengar, pernikahan dibatalkan."

 **Deg!**

Yixing melotot terkejut. "Ap_apa?" Tanya Yixing tak percaya. Dan Yixing benar-benar bingung saat itu.

"Bibi!_" Yixing menangkap pergelangan tangan seorang wanita tua-juru masak disana- dengan kedua mata yang masih melotot tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "_Katakan apa yang terjadi? Ke_kenapa pernikahan dibatalkan?"

"Bibi tidak tahu nak. Bibi hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Tuan Wu. Sebenarnya bibi juga bingung.." Jelas wanita tua itu.

"Dimana ayah?!" Tanya Yixing lagi dengan tidak sabar.

"Tuan Wu diatas bersama Tuan Yifan."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih bi!"

Dengan perasaan resah yang kental, Yixing mulai menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit berlari. Merasakan kalau firasat buruknya sudah setengah terjawab dan mungkin akan 'terjelaskan' sebentar lagi.

Tangan Yixing yang sudah mencapai gagang pintu kamar ayahnya mendadak kaku_

"Ayah kecewa padamu Yifan!"

_Ketika ia mendengar teriakan sang ayah dari dalam kamar. Jantung Yixing tiba-tiba berdegup dengan kencang.

Ya tuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

"Siapa?!"

 **Deg!**

Nafas Yixing mendadak tertahan. Suara berat ayahnya kembali terdengar. Intonasinya sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Yixing melirik kearah tangannya yang ternyata tanpa sengaja sudah berhasil menekan gagang pintu kebawah. Tentu lah ayahnya tahu kalau ada seseorang yang seolah tengah menguping diluar kamarnya.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, Yixing mendorong pintu berwarna bata itu kedalam. "I_Ini Yixing yah.." Cicitnya ketika ia sudah berhasil membawa sebagian tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar sang ayah.

"Masuk!"

Mendengar perintah tegas itu, Yixing mulai berjalan dengan kaki agak gemetar menuju ketempat ayah dan kakaknya berada. Didalam langkahnya, Yixing masih sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yifan yang tengah melotot kearahnya.

Sungguh, Yixing benar-benar tidak mengerti namun firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk setelah ini.

"Sejak kapan kau diluar kamar ayah?!"

Yixing agak tersentak mendengar nada tinggi itu. "Baru saja, Ayah~" Kemudian laki-laki itu menunduk.

"Berdiri disebelah kakakmu!"

Yixing melangkah pelan menuju kesebelah Yifan. Agak kaget ketika Yifan meraih tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya. Tepat didepan mata sang ayah.

Yixing ingin menarik tangannya kembali namun Yifan menahannya. Lelaki itu masih menatap kearah Yixing dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar!"

 **Plakkk!**

Belum sempat Yixing merasakan keterkejutannya ketika melihat kakaknya ditampar dengan begitu keras didepan mata kepalanya sendiri, kini tangan yang semula melayang dipipi kakaknya itu beralih kearah pipinya sendiri.

 **Plakkkk!**

Degupan jantung Yixing semakin keras. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah sang ayah. Pipinya terasa perih. Namun itu tak seberapa dibandingan dengan tatapan kecewa yang ia dapat dari sosok lelaki yang begitu ia cintai dan sayangi. Ayahnya.

"A_Ayah_"

"Jangan berbicara padaku!"

Jari telunjuk sang ayah mengacung tepat didepan wajah Yixing.

Kali ini sang ayah menatap kearah Yifan garang. "Tidak pernah sekalipun ayah mendidik kalian dengan cara yang salah! Tidak pernah!_" Mata tua itu mulai memerah. Kekecewaan terukir jelas disana. "_Tapi kenapa.?! Kenapa ayah harus mendapatkan anak-anak yang menyimpang seperti kalian!"

Hati Yixing mencelos. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Pikirannya mendadak blank setelah menerima pernyataan yang keluar dengan lantang dari mulut sang ayah. Mata Yixing mulai memerah, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua kelopak mata itu. Jadi_

_Inikah jawaban atas firasat Yixing?

Yixing rasanya ingin menangis dan bersujud dikaki ayahnya. Ingin meminta maaf sebanyak mungkin hingga suaranya habis agar sang ayah mau memaafkan segala dosa-dosanya.

Sementara itu, Yifan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ayah. Diam-diam menyembunyikan air mata yang juga mulai berjatuhan dipipinya.

"Ayah malu!" Suara tegas itu terdengar kian lirih.

Lelaki paruh baya itu terduduk dipinggiran kasur dengan tatapan kosong. Ingin menertawai nasibnya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyimpan rasa benci untuk kedua putranya yang begitu ia sayangi. Kedua darah dagingnya.

Tapi sebagai seorang ayah, ia tetap merasakan rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat ketika mengetahui kenyataan kalau kedua putra yang telah ia besarkan dengan sepenuh jiwa malah bermain hati dibelakangnya. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk sang ayah terima.

Seolah tidak cukup dengan status kedua anaknya yang merupakan sepasang saudara, mengetahui kenyataan kalau kedua buah hatinya menyimpang begitu memukul hatinya dengan keras.

"Bunuh saja ayah!"

Yixing melepas paksa genggaman Yifan dari tangannya. Ia kemudian berlari dan bersujud didepan sang ayah. Memeluk sepasang kaki yang mulai renta itu dengan terisak-isak.

"Tidak ayah! Maaf! Tolong maafkan kami! Aku menyayangi ayah, tolong jangan membenci kami karena ini. Aku_aku mencintai ayah lebih dari apapun!_" Yixing mencoba menelan isakannya. "_Aku tidak ingin ayah pergi! Maaf ayah!" Yixing menangis tersedu-sedu dikaki ayahnya. Membenamkan seluruh wajahnya disana. Tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertatapan secara langsung dengan sang ayah.

"Jadi apa kau menyesal?"

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Aku menyesal ayah! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji!" Ujarnya penuh harap. Sementara air mata terus turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Lantas, Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?!"

Yifan menatap sang ayah yang baru saja berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Ekspresi lelaki paruh baya itu masih kosong. Belum melunak sedikitpun.

Yixing menoleh kearah kakaknya. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu menghampiri Yifan. "Fan! Bilang pada ayah kalau kita akan mengakhiri semuanya setelah ini. Minta maaflah! Tidakkah kau ingin_"

"Tidak!" Yifan menepis kasar tangan adiknya yang saat itu tengah mengguncang-guncang lengannya.

"Ayah. Aku mencintai Yixing! Mencintainya seperti seorang lelaki! Tidakkah ayah mengerti perasaanku?!"

Yixing terbelalak. "Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Apa?!" Yifan balas menatap adiknya. Tatapannya berubah kecewa.

Yixing bungkam. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika dirinya melawan tatapan tajam kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak, Yifan, telah berani mengucapkan kata-kata keramat itu tepat didepan ayah mereka. Sosok ayah, yang baru saja mereka lukai perasaannya.

Kedua tangan Yixing terkepal erat disisi samping-samping tubuhnya. Gemetar. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun segala yang ingin terucap melalui bibirnya hanya berakhir dengan kebisuan. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Yang dapat Yixing rasakan saat itu hanyalah perasaan bimbang, takut, sedih dan panik secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Yifan lagi ketika melihat adiknya yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau katakan kepada ayah kalau kita saling mencintai Xing! Jangan menjadi pengecut!"

"Baiklah.." Suara sang ayah kembali terdengar.

Yixing bingung. Nafasnya kian tak teratur ketika ia mendengar sang ayah kembali berujar. Perasaannya semakin bimbang. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia menyayangi ayahnya, begitu juga dengan Yifan, kakaknya.

Yixing menunduk. Menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia bahkan rela ditenggelamkan kedasar tanah sekarang juga jika bisa. Fikirannya kacau dan mulai tidak fokus. Karena hatinya membenarkan apa yang telah Yifan katakan, namun disisi lain, Yixing tak ingin lagi menambah rasa kecewa untuk ayah mereka. Jadi ia memilih diam.

Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum lelaki yang paling tua kembali angkat bicara_

"Yixing. Kemasi semua barang-barangmu setelah ini. Kau akan ikut ayah ke China dan menetap disana mulai besok!" Lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya.

Berjalan mendekati putra bungsunya yang tampak shock. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yifan, putra sulungnya.

"Aku membenci ayah!" Teriak Yifan.

Lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat tak gentar. Ia berdiri menantang Yifan.

"Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup ketika ayah pergi dan meninggalkanku bersama ibu waktu itu! Menikah bersama wanita lain dan membiarkan ibu sakit-sakitan disini lalu mati karena memikirkan ayah!_" Air mata jatuh tak terbendung dari kedua kelopak mata Yifan.

Hati Yixing mendadak ngilu. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan hatinya dipukul dengan keras ketika mengetahui kenyataan kalau kakaknya masih membenci ibu kandungnya. Itu terdengar jelas bahkan hanya dari nada suara Yifan.

"_Dan sekarang ayah akan membawa Yixing pergi? Tidakkah ayah ingin tahu apakah Yixing ingin ikut ayah atau tidak?! Eoh?!_"

Yixing masih menatap lantai dalam diam.

"_Katakan Xing. Katakan kalau kau ingin tinggal disini, bersamaku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan_"

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ayah!" Yixing mengangkat wajahnya.

Yifan menatap adiknya kecewa. Dia merasa Yixing tengah berbohong. Membohongi hatinya sendiri.

"Ap_apa kau bilang?_"

"Ya. Aku akan tinggal bersama ayah. Apa masih belum jelas?" Yixing berucap sembari menekan kuat hati dan perasaannya. Yixing tahu kalau dirinya telah membuat lelaki dihadapannya kecewa. Rasanya sesak luar biasa ketika ia melihat tatapan penuh luka dari mata Yifan. Baru kali ini Yixing melihat kakaknya menangis sehebat ini. Bahkan ketika ibunya meninggal, Yifan hanya menangis dalam diam. Bukan tangisan yang seperti ini. Yixing tiba-tiba merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Yixing akan ikut ayah dan tinggal di China.." Meski hatinya benar-benar terpukul mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja ia peroleh dari mulut sang anak, namun lelaki paruh baya itu tetap teguh atas pendiriannya. Ingin membuat kedua putranya kembali normal adalah satu-satunya tujuan yang ingin ia capai untuk sekarang.

"Aku benci ayah!" Yifan kemudian menatap kearah adiknya yang sudah kembali menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. "Dan kau_"

Yixing tahu kalau kini Yifan tengah berbicara kepadanya, namun Yixing tetap bertahan pada posisinya dan mencoba menulikan telinga.

"_Aku kecewa padamu!"

Yifan keluar dari kamar ayahnya setelah mengucapkan itu. Pintu tertutup dengan keras akibat bantingan tangan Yifan.

Yixing merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Ia berbalik menghadap sang ayah kemudian menangis kembali, memintai pelukan dari sosok paruh baya itu.

"Ayah.." Lirihnya. Tak kuasa lagi menahan segala perasaan menyesakkan yang seakan terus berusaha menghimpit dadanya. Yixing menangis dipelukan sang ayah. Menangis karena ia baru saja menghancurkan 'hati' yang selama ini selalu ia jaga. Hati kakaknya. Hati kekasihnya. Orang yang begitu ia cintai didalam hidupnya.

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas panjang. Mengusap-usap lembut punggung anaknya sembari mencium puncak kepalanya sayang. Memberikan pelukan terbaik yang ia punya.

Tentu sang ayah tahu apa penyebab putra bungsunya menangis sehebat ini. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengerti, sangat mengerti. Namun tak ada seorang ayah pun didunia ini yang rela melihat kedua buah hatinya saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak ada.

Jadi lelaki paruh baya itu tetap teguh akan pendiriannya.

Dia akan mencoba memisahkan Yifan dengan Yixing demi menjaga nama baik keluarga kecil mereka. Besok, dia berencana akan membawa Yixing langsung terbang ke China.

Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi sang ayah untuk tidak melakukannya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung..**

 **Pertamama-tama, Thank's buat temen-temen yang udah baca dan yang udah memberikan pendapatnya untuk ff ini. KraYeol sangat menghargai setiap komentar yang ada, baik itu positif atau pun negatif. Jadi tak perlu ragu untuk mengkritik ya..**

 **Oh ya, untuk bagian nc KraYeol musti mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena mungkin feelnya sama sekali ga dapet. Mohon dimaklumi karena KraYeol masih sangat amatir nulis nc, ini aja mikirin kata-kata sama alurnya (bagian nc aja) ampe dua hari dua malem. -_-**

 **Jadi kalo ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang ga enak dibaca bilang ya? Biar KraYeol ubah cara penulisannya dan berusaha mencari lagi kata-kata yang lebih tepat. Jujur aja, KraYeol sangat takut bagian nc ini malah akan merusak image tulisan KraYeol yang selama ini (Alhamdulillah) banyak mendapat kritikan positif dibanding negatif.**

 **Okelah. Terakhir, Salam manis By..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bromance, Yaoi, Fluff, Sad Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter 4 of 4**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Rated : M**

 **H_Hai~ *melambai canggung***

 **Fiuhhh.. Chap 4 Ff ini setelah KraYeol edit kok jadi panjang buanget yaak? Mogimana lagi? Ya, terpaksa harus dijadiin dua part! Ato kalian bakalan ngantuk ples nyesek pengen boker pas bacanya. Gapapa lah ya? Kalo dibagi dua..hehe..**

 **Endingnya udah jelas kok *biar kaga dikatain PHP ntar* wkwkwkwk, dan bkalan KraYeol post secepatnya. Yaudah, silahkan dibaca..**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Dividing Distance**

 **Chapter 4 (Part a)..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut. Keadaan sebuah rumah yang beberapa hari lalu sangat ramai kini tampak sunyi dan lengang, bagai tak berpenghuni. Karena beberapa orang yang semula masih berada disana memilih untuk segera pulang, dan mereka juga secara tidak sengaja telah berhasil mendengar pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu dirumah tersebut.

Jadi sedikit banyaknya, mereka tahu apa masalah yang tengah menimpa keluarga si pemilik rumah, hingga alasan dibalik pembatalan perjodohan si putra sulung, Wu Yifan.

 **Tup!**

Pintu rumah tertutup dengan pelan ketika seorang wanita tua menutupnya dari luar. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan rumah dengan suasana yang semakin sunyi itu.

Wanita tua itu memegang dadanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap kearah pintu sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Didalam langkahnya, ia terus bergumam dan berdo'a agar keluarga kecil itu tetap utuh dan mendapatkan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk 'masalah rumit' yang tengah mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

Mata Yixing terbuka secara perlahan. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa agak perih dan sakit ketika ia menggerakkannya. Bengkak, itu lah yang sedang terjadi pada matanya.

Hal pertama yang Yixing lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah wajah damai ayahnya yang tengah terlelap. Yixing menyentuh pipi yang mulai keriput itu dengan perasaan sedih. Merasa begitu berdosa terhadap lelaki tua yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku ayah~" Gumamnya dengan suara lirih dan parau.

Yixing masih menatap lelaki tua itu dengan kedua bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, Yixing kelelahan akibat menangis. Begitu pun dengan sang ayah yang juga terlihat memejamkan mata dengan lelah disampingnya.

Betapa Yixing ingin mengembalikan senyum cerah ayahnya lagi..

Tapi..

Mata Yixing kemudian beralih menatap dinding. Jarum jam menunjuk tepat diangka 11 lewat beberapa menit. Sekali lagi Yixing melihat kearah ayahnya, ia memajukan wajahnya yang sembab lalu mencium pipi keriput itu sekali, kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Yixing mulai bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kesisi pintu.

Saat tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu, Yixing menoleh lagi kebelakang, ia menatap wajah sang ayah sekali lagi sembari menggigit bibir gelisah. Lelaki itu sempat mengalami peperangan batin didalam dirinya sekitar beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya, Yixing benar-benar memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ayahnya.

Karena satu tujuannya saat itu, dia ingin menemui Yifan dan memeluknya. Memeluk lelaki tinggi yang sangat dicintainya itu kemudian mengucapkan kata maaf sebanyak mungkin kepadanya.

Sebelum perpisahan mereka esok...

Yixing tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup atau tidak. Tapi.. Sekali lagi, keadaan terus mendesaknya..

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Yixing, sepasang mata lain ikut terbuka dari tidurnya. Itu adalah mata sang ayah. Kedua mata lelah itu kemudian menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan yang mulai campur aduk. Ingin menyusul Yixing dan mencegahnya menemui Yifan. Namun tiba-tiba hati kecilnya menolak itu, setidaknya, dia harus memberikan Yixing kesempatan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada kakaknya.

Dengan caranya sendiri.

Tuan Wu hanya sedang mencoba berfikir positif ditengah kegundahan hatinya. Karena sesungguhnya, kejadian beberapa saat lalu masih terngiang diotakknya, seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui setiap detik yang ia lewati, dan seakan berusaha membunuh hati kecilnya.

Kenapa tuhan memberikan perasaan semacam itu untuk kedua buah hatinya?

Tuan Wu menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sedih..

.

.

.

"Fan? Mengapa kau mengatakan tentang hubungan kita kepada ayah?" Yixing melirih. Tidak kuasa lagi menahan segala hasrat untuk mempertanyakan banyak pertanyaan kepada kakaknya. Hingga berakibat kepada keadaan yang berakhir menjadi seperti ini.

Ia sudah masuk kedalam kamar mereka-beruntung karena Yifan tidak menguci pintu- dan kini lelaki itu tengah berdiri disebelah ranjang yang biasa ia tempati bersama sang kakak. Disana, Yifan terlihat tengah tidur terlentang dengan sebelah lengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kedua mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bisakah kau bangun dan jawab aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tega menghancurkan hati ayah kita?"

"..."

"Fan?!" Yixing mendecak kecil sembari meringis. Ia paling tidak suka melihat kebisuan kakaknya. Kemudian tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, Yixing segera naik keatas ranjang dan ikut berbaring disebelah kakaknya kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi itu erat.

"Bicaralah Fan, Jawab aku! Aku minta maaf. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku!.." Lirih Yixing lagi.

Yixing tidak akan pernah tahan jika diacuhkan oleh Yifan. Maka ketika Yixing merasa masih tak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda tinggi yang tengah dipeluknya, ia mengerang, kemudian bangkit dan meraih lengan Yifan yang masih menutupi sebagian mukanya. Mencoba menyingkirkan lengan itu dari sana karena Yixing begitu ingin melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Pergilah!" Akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu bersuara. Yifan berkata sembari menepis halus tangan Yixing yang tengah menapak dilengannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Yixing merengek sembari terus berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Yifan dari wajahnya.

"Ck!" Yifan berdecak kecil. Hendak berbalik memunggungi Yixing sebelum kedua lengan kecil adiknya kembali memerangkap tubuhnya. Mencegah Yifan untuk bergerak.

"Love you~" Yixing menggumam secara cepat didada Yifan.

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Siapa bilang Yixing tidak tahu kalau Yifan baru saja siap menangis? Suaranya sedikit serak dan bergetar. Jadi Yixing yakin kalau kakaknya baru saja mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan itu karenanya.

"Love you!" Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bersikukuh mengucapkan kalimat favorit mereka. Berharap sang kakak akan segera menjawab.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Tolong. Cukup jawab seperti biasa. Please." Yixing mulai resah didalam posisinya. Ingin menangis rasanya ketika untuk pertama kali, Yifan seolah tak peduli lagi dengan kalimat kesukaan mereka.

Yixing merasakan dada Yifan bergerak. Dan hembusan nafas dari mulut Yifan mengenai permukaan kepala bagian atas Yixing.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini? Kita berpisah dan kau bisa hidup bahagia di China sana?!"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa bahagia jika itu bukan disisimu!"

"Lalu mengapa kau memilih untuk ikut dengan ayah dan meninggalkanku?" Keluh Yifan dengan nada kecewa.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangannya kembali bergerak kelengan Yifan dan mulai menariknya pelan. Yifan tak menolak perlakuannya lagi. Dan benar saja, Yixing dapat melihat beberapa jejak air mata mengotori pipi hingga ketelinga kakaknya. Betapa Yixing membenci dirinya sendiri saat mengingat kalau dialah penyebab air mata itu keluar dengan lancang dari kedua mata kakaknya.

Namun begitu, dapat dilihat Yixing kalau Yifan masih belum mau menatap kearahnya.

"Maaf._" Lirih Yixing lagi. "_Aku hanya sedang tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih.." Kemudian jemari-jemari ramping itu mulai mengusap sayang pipi Yifan. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengotori wajah tampan kakaknya.

Yixing merangkak keatas tubuh Yifan. Dengan reflek kedua tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi mulai menyentuh pinggang Yixing. Bagaimanapun, Yifan masih sangat sayang kepada adiknya. Sayang dalam artian yang paling dalam. Merasakan jemari Yixing mulai mengusap-usap sayang pipinya, Yifan mulai membawa kedua bola matanya untuk menatap sang adik. Tidak tega mengacuhkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih sangat kecewa.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yang lebih kecil kembali berujar. "_Itu karena aku dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan yang begitu sulit. Seandainya itu bukan kau dan ayah~_" Suara Yixing kian melemah. "_Maka aku tak akan sesusah ini.."

Yifan hanya menatap lekat kedua mata adiknya yang sayu. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Yifan, ia iba dengan adiknya. Karena jika bukan karena tindakan nekatnya, maka semua tidak akan berakhir menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya saja mereka bertahan dengan segala sandiwara yang telah mereka buat, maka tak akan pernah terjadi hal-hal seperti sekarang.

Tapi Yifan tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menjadi pihak yang selalu menyakiti perasaan adiknya ketika dengan nyata ia bertindak seolah benar-benar akan menikah dengan orang lain, berbuat seolah-olah ia mencintai gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya.

Tidak!

Yifan tidak bisa karena dia hanya mencintai Yixing. Dan hanya Yixing seoranglah yang Yifan inginkan untuk menjadi teman hidupnya kelak. Hingga mereka tua dan maut mulai memisahkan keduanya.

Seandainya Yixing tahu seberapa kerasnya Yifan berjuang melawan hatinya sendiri untuk siap menerima kemurkaan ayah mereka.

Ya. Seandainya Yixing tahu.

Air mata Yixing menitik dipipi Yifan, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerjap satu kali. Yixing mengusap lagi pipi kakaknya yang kali ini basah oleh air matanya sendiri. "Maaf." Ringisnya.

Keduanya bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum yang lebih kecil kembali mengeluarkan suara. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya sedang merasa begitu kacau dan bimbang~" Gumam Yixing pelan. Mencoba memohon lewat tatapan matanya.

Yifan menghela nafas pelan. Ia akhirnya mengangguk sembari mengusap air mata dipipi putih adiknya. "Aku mengerti.." Ujarnya dengan nada yang mulai melunak.

Yixing tersenyum. Namun tatapan gelisah itu masih dapat Yifan lihat dari kedua bola mata adiknya. Dan setelah Yifan sadar akan penyebabnya, lelaki tinggi itu kemudian bergumam_

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

_Kepada Yixing. Dan benar saja, air mata Yixing kembali jatuh bersamaan dengan senyuman haru yang perlahan terlukis dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Segalanya terjadi dengan cepat. Ketika bibir Yixing mendarat dibibir Yifan, dan dengan senang hati yang lebih tua menyambutnya. Keduanya seakan meluapkan segala perasaan mereka kedalam ciuman penuh cinta itu.

Yixing tak tahan lagi. Dia merindukan Yifan. Merindukan belahan jiwanya bahkan ketika lelaki tinggi itu masih berada didalam pelukannya. Dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Yifan, sangat tidak ingin. Namun sekali lagi, keadaan memaksa keduanya. Memaksa untuk berpisah.

Yixing menyesap bibir Yifan sepenuh hatinya. Membiarkan kepalanya bergerak tak menentu hanya untuk merasakan ciuman itu seperti biasa. Entah kenapa Yixing ingin ciuman kali ini lebih dalam, kasar, menuntut, dan berkesan. Yixing ingin itu!

Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada rasa yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan 'takut' yang terus membayanginya saat ini. Seperti apapun Yixing mencium bibir kakaknya, namun perasaan takut itu tak mau hilang.

Karena lagi-lagi 'kenyataan' seolah berkata, meski tanpa suara.

Yifan membiarkan Yixing. Dia hanya diam sambil sesekali membalas ciuman adiknya ketika lelaki diatasnya mulai bergerak agak kaku. Yifan membiarkan Yixing dengan emosinya sendiri saat mencium bibirnya. Dia tahu kalau adiknya hanya tengah meluapkan perasaan cinta dan gelisahnya yang membaur jadi satu.

Sementara Yixing, ia tak sanggup lagi, setelah melepas ciumannya dibibir Yifan, Yixing kemudian memeluk tubuh lelaki yang begitu ia cintai itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mengulang tangisnya didada Yifan ketika fikirannya kembali terfokus kepada kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu-tentang pertengkaran mereka-, juga tentang rencana keberangkatannya bersama sang ayah ke China besok.

Oh Tuhan. Tidak bisakah waktu sedikit berbaik hati kepadanya dan membiarkan ia memeluk belahan jiwanya lebih lama lagi? Yixing seketika mendesah dengan perasaan yang semakin gelisah.

Yifan mengusap punggung adiknya. Dia bisa mendengar Yixing menghela nafasnya yang agak tersengal akibat ciuman mereka sembari mengerang dan menangis.

Tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Yifan sekarang. Seandainya tidak ada Yixing disini, maka dia juga akan menangis. Yifan tak ingin munafik soal itu, karena dia juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan dan air mata.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelahnya..

Suasana malam semakin hening..

Yixing masih betah diposisinya-memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Yifan, sosok yang begitu ia cintai-, namun lelaki itu sudah mulai tenang. Yifan pun sama, dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tangannya yang pegal. Yang pasti, dia hanya ingin mengusap punggung adiknya. Menenangkan lelaki itu meski ia sendiri sangat butuh 'obat penenang' saat ini.

Sesuatu hal mulai menyelip difikiran Yixing, seketika mendorong lelaki itu untuk kembali bertanya kepada kakaknya_

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu? Hm?" Suara Yixing terdengar serak.

"Aku memberi tahu Likun.."

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya? Seandainya kau hanya diam, maka kita tidak akan dipisahkan oleh ayah_" Yixing menghela nafas sejenak. Guna menenangkan hatinya. "_Yah.. Meskipun kau akan tetap menikah dengan gadis itu, tapi setidaknya semua masih baik-baik saja dan perasaan ayah tidak akan terluka seperti saat ini.."

"Maaf kan aku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

"Aku salah."

"Tidak_"

"Aku egois. Aku memang selalu berusaha mewujudkan keinginanku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain termasuk ayah kita. Aku memang anak durhaka karena telah berani menghancurkan hati ayah. Aku anak yang buruk_"

Yixing ingin menyela kalimat Yifan yang terkesan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namun Yifan sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan.

"_Dan aku memang pantas untuk dibenci. Tapi tentu kau tidak pernah memikirkan mengapa aku rela berbuat sesuatu yang salah dimata orang-orang, iya kan? Dan Jika kau ingin tahu apa alasan dibalik pengakuanku, maka jawabannya adalah_

_itu karena kau."

Yixing terhenyak.

"_Aku sedih ketika melihatmu terluka. Aku hancur ketika kau berkata bahwa kau lelah dengan hubungan kita. Padahal kau hanya cemburu. Apa aku salah?_"

Jawabannya adalah 'Ya, Yifan benar'.. Yixing memang cemburu.

Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "_Aku panik ketika melihatmu selalu menangis dengan kenyataan aku yang akan segera menikah dengan gadis lain, dan aku stress ketika memikirkan bagaimana nasibmu dan hidupku sendiri ketika aku sudah pindah ke China_"

Air mata Yixing mulai meleleh lagi didada Yifan. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"_Ayah bilang setelah aku menikah, aku akan tinggal bersama istriku di China dan seketika kenyataan itu membuatku seakan ingin gila. Aku sangat ingin bercerita kepadamu, namun aku ragu. Karena jika aku mengaku, maka kau akan menangis kembali karenaku, tersakiti karena aku sosok yang pengecut. Hanya bisa menyakitimu secara sepihak. Dan sekarang_" Yifan menghela nafasnya. "_Keadaan menjadi terbalik. Tapi setidaknya, kau lah yang meninggalkanku setelah ini. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kenyataan aku yang akan menyakitimu dengan kepergianku. Karena aku masih disini, tidak pernah meninggalkanmu dan akan hidup didalam bayanganmu mulai sekarang, karena ragamu sebentar lagi akan dibawa pergi oleh ayah."

"Aku akan tinggal!"

"Maka ayah akan mati karena kau permainkan perasaannya!"

Yixing tak tahan lagi dan ia kembali menangis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks!"

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini_" Yifan menghela nafasnya yang terasa mulai menyesakkan tenggorokan. "_Tapi.. Tetaplah pergi bersama ayah!"

"Bagaimana ini Fan? Aku_Aku_Hiks!"

"Karena kau telah berucap maka buktikan kata-katamu. Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kita lagi karena kau sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Ingat Xing, setiap kata adalah janji."

"Tidak Fan~" Yixing menangis dengan hebat didada Yifan malam itu. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak kuasa menghadapi kenyataan. Perkataan kakaknya barusan membuat tubuhnya melemas dan seakan mati rasa. Kedua tangan Yixing mengepal sembari meremas kaos di bagian dada kakaknya hingga kusut. Ia menggeleng lemah didada Yifan.

Seketika Yixing menyesal karena telah mengucapkan hal tanpa berfikir sama sekali. Seandainya Yixing bisa berfikir lebih panjang, maka ia hanya akan diam dan membiarkan Yifan menyelesaikan masalah dengan ayah mereka. Jikapun Yixing tetap pergi bersama sang ayah nantinya, setidaknya itu bukan murni keinginan Yixing sendiri. Dan yang paling penting, Yifan_

_Tidak pernah tersakiti oleh keputusannya.

Sekarang?

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Pintu kamar Yifan masih tertutup dengan rapat karena dikunci oleh penghuninya dari dalam. Bahkan ketika Yixing dan ayahnya sudah beranjak menuju pintu keluar pun, Yixing masih tidak bisa mendengar suara Yifan sedikitpun. Kamar itu sangatlah hening.

Padahal Yixing ingin menemui Yifan dan memeluknya sebelum pergi.

Yixing meringis. Namun ia hanya meringis diam-diam karena takut akan ayahnya. Ekspresi lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat agak berbeda hari ini, antara sedih, kecewa (yang masih kentara), dan juga tidak tega. Ya, Yixing merasakan aura itu didalam raut wajah ayahnya dan dia tak ingin menambah beban pria tua itu lagi.

Jadi ketika ayahnya berkata 'Tenang saja, ayah yang akan menelfon kakakmu ketika kita sudah sampai di China'. Yixing hanya mengangguk patuh kala itu. Seketika merasakan kalau kata 'China' begitu mampu membuatnya pusing.

Dan kedua lelaki berbeda umur itupun segera meninggalkan halaman rumah yang sudah Yixing tempati selama beberapa tahun itu. Meninggalkan segala kenangan yang masih terukir dengan jelas diingatan Yixing, meninggalkan hatinya, separuh jiwanya, disana.

Taxi pun melaju. Membuat Yixing mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat rumah yang telah menyimpan berjuta kenangannya bersama sang kakak.

Kenangan akan cinta mereka.

Dan entah kapan Yixing akan menginjak rumah itu lagi.

Yixing sangat gelisah. Ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga keinginannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Yixing mengangguk patuh. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu ikut berdiri dan mulai mengayunkan kakinya mengikuti sang ayah melangkah.

Ditangan kiri Yixing terdapat sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Kedua kaki pendek itu berjalan dengan lancar, namun hati kecilnya seolah terus berteriak dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

'Hentikan ini Yixing!'

'Hentikan ini Yixing!'

'Hentikan ini_

_Dan Yixing benar-benar berhenti.

Tepat ketika sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang sangat ia kenal berdiri selangkah didepannya. Yixing terbelalak. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk kemudian melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku datang" Ujar lelaki tinggi yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Yixing seketika tergagap.

"Yi_Yifan?"

"Iya, ini aku. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan? Jadi tetaplah tinggal.."

"Fan? Aku_"

Tepukan lembut dibahu Yixing membuat lelaki itu meringis. Ia tiba-tiba melepas koper dari pegangan tangannya kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Yixing mulai berdetak kencang. Yixing mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara itu, dan ia tiba-tiba terdiam.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?_

"_Xing?"

"A_Ayah, aku tidak_" Perkataan Yixing mendadak berhenti. "_Apa-apa~" Lirihnya ketika matanya melihat sang ayahlah yang kini tengah berdiri selangkah didepannya. Tepat dan persis ditempat Yifan barusan berdiri.

"Ayah?_" Yixing ingin menanyakan soal Yifan, Yifan yang baru saja datang menemuinya, namun yang ada ia malah kembali diam setelah itu.

"Ya?" Ujar sang ayah.

"Eung, tidak ada.."

Tuan Wu hanya mengangguk. Yixing pun kembali diam. Ketika dia akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya, hanya tengah berhalusinasi.

Tuan Wu menghela nafas dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia mengangangguk sekilas sebelum meraih tangan putranya dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi. Sebab, pesawat akan lepas landas sebentar lagi.

Yixing meraih kembali koper yang sempat ia lepaskan dari tangannya. Ia berjalan disamping ayahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Sebegitukah ia mengharapkan Yifan untuk datang menyusulnya? Hingga hanya wajah lelaki itulah yang senantiasa mengisi fikirannya saat ini?

" _Karena kau telah berucap maka buktikan kata-katamu. Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kita lagi karena kau sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Ingat Xing, setiap kata adalah janji."_

' **Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kita lagi'**

' **Tidak bisa lagi..'**

Yixing menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin. Mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar ketika fikirannya kembali mengingat sederet kalimat yang sudah Yifan katakan untuknya.

Ini salahnya.

Ini semua terjadi karenanya..

Yixing akui itu. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Tapi sekali lagi..

Semuanya sudah terjadi..

Mungkin, Yifan benar-benar akan segera melupakan dirinya, atas segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ya. Mungkin.

Yixing dan sang ayah pun mulai berjalan. Setiap langkah yang Yixing buat seakan membuat kepalanya pusing. Bahkan bunyi sepatunya pun terasa bagaikan detak waktu yang terus menyuruhnya berhenti. Detak jantung Yixing berdegup semakin hebat. Gelisah, gelisah dan gelisah. Yixing meringis dan otaknya dengan cepat memproses kembali kata-kata Yifan tadi malam_

' **Aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kita lagi'**

TIDAK!

Langkah Yixing lagi-lagi berhenti yang membuat langkah sang ayah ikut berhenti.

Tuan Wu menatap anaknya heran. Ingin bertanya kembali namun Yixing lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya_

"Ayah, biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi~.."

_Dengan nada memelas.

.

.

.

Yifan berdiri dengan kaku..

Yifan sering melihat didalam drama kalau tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan fikiran adalah bar, club malam, atau semacamnya. Namun Yifan tidak ingin kesana.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Yifan tetap ingin keluar dan mencari angin segar untuk hatinya yang tengah panas dan kacau. Karena dia tahu bahkan melihat sendiri bagaimana taxi yang ditumpangi Yixing dan ayahnya pergi tadi siang. Dan Yifan tidur hingga jam delapan malam setelahnya. Tidur dengan tidak nyenyak, sungguh.

Bahkan ia berkali-kali mengalami mimpi buruk yang tidak jelas. Tentang suara Yixing yang seolah terus meneriaki namanya, bayangan ketika Yixing menangis dipelukannya, gambaran tentang taxi dan pesawat yang telah membawa pergi sosok yang begitu ia cintai, hal-hal semacam itu terus datang dan berdesakan mengganggu fikirannya! Padahal Yifan adalah tipe orang yang paling jarang mendapatkan mimpi ketika tertidur.

Tapi satu hal membuatnya bingung. Awalnya Yifan fikir teriakan Yixing didalam mimpinya benar-benar hanyalah 'mimpi'.

Namun sekarang ia berdiri dengan kaku_

_Ketika melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah. Seseorang yang juga berdiri dengan raut wajah penuh emosi dan siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan benar_

Orang itu melangkah mendekat kearah Yifan. Lalu memukul dada Yifan dengan tenaga seadanya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBUKAKAN KU PINTU DAN KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SEOLAH SUDAH MATI DIDALAM SANA! AKU BERTERIAK MEMANGGILMU! BERTERIAK HINGGA SUARAKU SEPERTI AKAN HABIS! KEMANA SAJA KAU?! KUFIKIR KAU SUDAH MATI!"

Gerakan Yixing membabi buta. Yifan beberapa kali terdorong kebelakang akibat tinjuan Yixing. Namun fikirannya masih blank. Lelaki tinggi itu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian seolah telah sadar, ia menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing dan menatap wajah memerah itu lekat-lekat. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bingungnya.

"Xing?_"

Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yifan dengan kasar. Ia kemudian membawa kedua tangan berukuran kecil itu untuk memeluk Yifan, lalu berkata. "AKU KHAWATIR BRENGSEK!" Ucapnya kasar.

Tunggu!

Yifan masih belum mengerti!

"Xing, bagaimana_"

"Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada disini, jawabannya adalah aku memohon kepada ayah! Aku bahkan hampir berlutut untuk mendapatkan izinnya menemuimu dalam tiga hari kedepan dan setelahnya, aku akan kembali ke China_" Kedua mata Yixing mulai berkaca-kaca. "_Itu perjanjiannya!" Jelas lelaki pendek itu tak sabaran.

Yifan yang semula berfikir kalau ia mendapatkan harapan, seketika kembali merasakan hatinya terhempas oleh perkataan Yixing.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku kembali, kau tidak lihat? Aku kembali untukmu Fan~?"

Yifan mendorong Yixing dengan sedikit kasar. "Ya! Kau kembali dan tiga hari lagi kau akan pergi! Benar?! Lebih baik aku tidak melihat wajahmu hari ini Zhang Yixing!" Yifan menggeram kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Yixing diambang pintu.

Yixing terkesiap. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi panik setengah mati. "Lakukan apapun padaku! Tapi tolong tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi malam! Aku masih mencintaimu Fan, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah!" Teriak Yixing.

Yifan berbalik. Wajahnya penuh dengan emosi. "Yeah, aku baru saja akan menarik kembali kata-kata itu sebelum kenyataan bahwa kau, akan tetap pergi membuatku segera merubah keputusanku! Kita sudah berakhir! Apa masih kurang jelas?!" Yifan menunjuk Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Berhenti Fan! Lihatlah, aku kembali dan beginikah tanggapanmu?!"

"Aku benci melihatmu berdiri disana!" 'Benci karena itu hanya sebentar!' sambung Yifan didalam hatinya.

Gumaman Yifan yang masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Yixing membuat lelaki pendek itu segera meringis dan mengambil langkah untuk menyusul kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki tangga.

Ketika sudah dekat, Yixing menahan langkah Yifan dengan cara menarik kaos bagian belakang milik lelaki tinggi itu. "Kalau begitu bawa aku pergi! Kemana saja dan mari kita tinggalkan ayah!" Cicit Yixing yang ternyata sudah keburu meneteskan air matanya.

Langkah Yifan berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap wajah Yixing penuh amarah. "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

"IYA AKU SUDAH GILA!" Yixing menangis tersedu-sedu didepan Yifan. Ia menarik nafasnya yang tersengal karena kini perasaannya sedang cemas bukan main. Tidak, ini bukan dirinya! Dia bukan anak pembangkang sebelum ini. Jangankan untuk memikirkan akan mengajak Yifan kabur dan meninggalkan ayah mereka, melawan kata-kata kakaknya bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun ia lakukan.

Kecuali hari ini!

Jantung Yixing berdegup kencang. Ia menunggu reaksi Yifan. Rahang kakaknya terlihat mengeras dan kedua mata Yixing terpejam ketika sebuah tamparan melayang dipipinya_

 **Plakkk!**

_Yifan benar-benar menamparnya.

Yixing terdiam. Terkejut. Namun ia tidak mencoba memegang pipinya sama sekali.

"APA KAU YIXING? AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKI ADIK SEPERTI INI!"

"AKU MEMANG BUKAN ADIKMU!"

Yifan reflek mencengkeram kemeja Yixing. Sebelah tangannya terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

"AYO PUKUL AKU!_" Tantang Yixing.

Rahang Yifan semakin mengeras.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau memukul orang gila ini?!_" Nada suara Yixing mulai turun. Ia berujar lemah. "_Aku memang sudah gila Fan. Dan berapa kalipun kau mengataiku gila sekarang itu tidak akan mempan. Karena aku memang sudah gila!_" Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya yang agak memburu.

"_Memangnya kau fikir orang waras mana yang masih mau mempertahankan cintanya terhadap orang yang jelas-jelas terus menghina ibunya. Mengatai wanita yang paling dicintainya 'pelacur' setiap saat, dan selalu menyiksa hatinya dengan kata-kata kasarnya itu!"

Yifan terhenyak.

"_Jika aku tidak gila seperti yang kau katakan, aku mungkin sangat membencimu sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Hiks!"

Cengkraman tangan Yifan mulai mengendur.

"_Soal ayah, aku memang menyayanginya! Tapi aku lebih menyayangi ibuku yang selalu kau hina. Bahkan ketika ibuku mati, aku tetap memilihmu dan berharap kau akan berhenti membenci jasad itu." Yixing mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengakuinya karena jika itu terjadi, maka kau juga harus kuakui sebagai adik!" Yifan mencoba membalas perkataan Yixing. Menggunakan nada dinginnya.

Oh, Yixing baru tahu itu. Namun kejadian barusan benar-benar memukul hati kecilnya.

"Terima kasih_" Ujar Yixing. "_Tapi bolehkah aku kembali melanjutkan?"

Yifan tidak menolak atau pun mengiyakan, namun Yixing tetap mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya melaluin kata-katanya saat itu.

"_A_Aku bingung!_" Lelaki itu menunduk sembari menatap sebelah tangan Yifan yang masih mengepal didadanya. Air matanya menitik dan membasahi punggung tangan Yifan. "_Katakanlah kalau aku ini bodoh. Tapi setelah aku pertimbangkan lagi, aku tetap memilihmu dibandingkan ayah. Sama seperti aku yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa membencimu, orang yang begitu sering menghina ibuku!" Yixing kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang basah.

"_J_Jadi, bisakah aku tinggal bersamamu?_" Suara Yixing terdengar semakin bergetar. "_Aku_ aku mencintaimu Fan, mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik ketika bayangan kau yang berkata 'tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta kita lagi' terus terngiang di otakku. Aku gelisah setiap saat! Aku_" Yixing kembali menunduk. Tidak memiliki kata-kata lagi. Karena memang sebelum ini dia adalah type orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Sementara air matanya terus jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Yifan tertegun. Namun ada sedikit perasaan tenang direlung hatinya ketika mengetahui sifat asli adiknya tampak sudah kembali.

Ekspresi lelaki tinggi itu mulai melunak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ucapannya begitu berhasil membuat adiknya menjadi sedemikian hancurnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Yifan menarik tangannya lembut dari kerah baju Yixing kemudian meraih tubuh kecil adiknya untuk ia peluk. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi memohon sekaligus tersiksa adiknya.

"Lupakan itu.."

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih Fan, Love You!" Yixing segera membenamkan seluruh wajahnya dileher Yifan setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan. Mencium bagian itu dalam-dalam, mengisyaratkan kepada sang kakak kalau ia begitu merindukan pemuda jangkung itu. Yifan membalasnya, ia menghirup aroma leher Yixing sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Turut memberi tanda kepada adiknya kalau ia juga merindukan Yixing.

"Too~"

Dan Yixing menangis bahagia dipelukan kakaknya saat itu...

.

.

.

"Apa itu sakit? Maafkan aku sayang~.."

"Tidak. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.." Yixing meraih jemari Yifan yang tengah menapak dipipinya. Ia tersenyum, meskipun pipi putih miliknya masih berwarna sedikit merah bekas tamparan Yifan.

Dan Yifan begitu menyesali itu. Sangat menyesal!

Yifan mencium lembut pipi Yixing. Mendiamkan bibir dan hidungnya menempel disana sebentar, berharap bekas itu akan sembuh dengan ciuman tulusnya.

Yixing memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum hangat. Begitu menikmati moment sederhana itu. Seketika melupakan segala kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu ia alami bersama sang kakak.

"Berikan aku ciuman dibibir.." Bisik yang lebih kecil.

Yifan ikut tersenyum, ia kemudian menggeser kepalanya hingga bibir keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan. "Love You~" Yifan balas berbisik.

"Too~"

Yixing memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tekanan lembut bibir Yifan diatas bibirnya. Lelaki itu membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk menyambut bibir sang kakak. Memejamkan kedua matanya semakin erat untuk menyelami perasaan damai yang tiba-tiba hadir didalam relung hatinya.

Yifan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Yixing secara bergantian dengan penuh perasaan. Merasa begitu terbuai ketika ia mendapati kalau adiknya juga melakukan hal yang serupa kepada bibirnya. Keduanya saling mengecup, menghisap, dan melumat satu sama lain. Yifan menggigit mesra bibir bawah Yixing, membuat yang bersangkutan reflek membuka kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan sang kakak menguasainya. Yixing fikir, dia hanya perlu menikmati ini, untuk sekarang. Karena dia begitu merindukan Yifan, kakaknya, belahan jiwanya.

Dada kedua insan itu saling menghangat. Tidak menyangka kalau takdir masihlah berbaik hati kepada mereka. Memang siapa yang menyangka kalau Yixing akan berbuat senekat ini? Yixing, adik tiri Yifan yang pendiam dan penurut itu?

Tentu saja Yifan tak pernah menduganya sekalipun. Bahkan Yixing saja masihlah tidak percaya kalau yang berbicara kepada ayahnya tadi siang adalah dirinya.

Yifan meraih tangan Yixing dan menyelipkan jemari miliknya disana. Menggenggam jari-jari ramping itu erat, sementara sebelah nya lagi memeluk pinggang Yixing. Ciumannya turun keleher Yixing. Meninggalkan bibir adiknya yang sudah terbuka dan basah oleh saliva.

Yixing bergumam ketika Yifan tengah menciumi bagian rahang dan lehernya dengan seduktif. "Fan, Uh~ Aku_aku merindukanmu~" Bisiknya gugup.

Pelan-pelan yang disebutkan pun mengangkat wajahnya. Yifan menatap Yixing untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menampilkan senyuman hangat dari kedua belah bibirnya. Dia tahu maksud adiknya.

"Aku juga.." Yifan mengecup bibir Yixing lagi. Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya seraya melepas lembut genggaman tangan mereka, dan beralih mengusap-usap sayang pipi Yixing.

"Dengar. Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu.. Bahkan disetiap detik yang kulewati, aku selalu merindukanmu sayang~" Gumam Yifan sembari menempelkan keningnya kekening Yixing.

"K_kalau begitu_" Yixing meneguk liurnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus kemata Yifan. "_Miliki aku malam ini.."

Hening sesaat..

Yifan masih menatap wajah bersemu milik adiknya. Sedetik setelahnya ia menunduk. Melepas tautan kening mereka. Membuat Yixing sedikit mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" Tanya yang lebih kecil to the point.

Yifan menggeleng. Ia kemudian tersenyum lagi. Namun senyumannya seperti tidak tulus dan dipaksakan. Sesuatu tengah disembunyikan Yifan didalam hatinya. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya takut kalau aku tidak akan bisa berhenti nanti.." Jelasnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu,Yixing meraih tangan Yifan lalu meletakkannya kedadanya sendiri. Menekan jemari besar itu dan menuntunnya untuk meremas bagian itu. "Kalau begitu lakukan sampai kau puas.." Ujarnya lagi.

Yifan menatap adiknya dalam diam. Ia kemudian melirik tangannya yang tengah menapak didada Yixing lalu mendesah dan menariknya lembut. Yifan beralih untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang kemudian mengusap wajahnya sekali. Memunggungi Yixing yang kini tampak terdiam menatap kearah punggungnya.

"Kau menolakku.." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang keluar begitu saja tanpa diperintah dari mulut Yixing. Yixing tiba-tiba berfikir kalau kadar cinta Yifan kepada dirinya memang sudah berkurang dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolakmu." Ralat Yifan. Masih memunggungi sang adik.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. "Lalu, kenapa kau menolak bercinta denganku?" Ucapnya sedikit frontal.

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar sejenak. "Mungkin kau tidak paham maksudku.." Ujarnya.

Yixing memang tidak mengerti. Jadi ia merangkak sedikit dan duduk disebelah Yifan. menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang kakak. "Jika kau tidak menginginkannya sekarang, cukup katakan tidak. Jangan banyak berbasa-basi. Itu membuatku berfikir kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi.." Rajuk Yixing. Dia tengah mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya dia sedang cemas. Cemas entah karena apa.

Yifan tak menjawabnya. Ia lantas menatap kepala adiknya yang kini bersandar dibahunya. Adiknya yang masih belum mengetahui banyak tentang kehidupan. Adiknya yang selama ini begitu penurut kepadanya dan ayah mereka. Adiknya yang masih labil karena memang, umurnya belumlah terlalu dewasa. Masih 17 tahun.

Yixing meraih sebelah tangan Yifan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu kita tidur saja.." Gumamnya pelan.

Yifan ingin sekali menjelaskan tentang 'sesuatu' yang harus dipahami Yixing. Karena Yifan diam-diam sudah 'memahami' nya sendiri jauh sebelum ini. Namun perasaannya mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah hal yang baik jika ia sampaikan sekarang. Terlebih lagi, Yifan juga masih dalam masa pertimbangannya dan dia tak ingin menghancurkan moment mereka untuk hari ini.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan orang-orang. 'Nikmatilah segala sesuatu itu selagi kau bisa'.

Benar..

Yifan harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Karena jika tidak, ia mungkin akan benar-benar menyesalinya..

"Baiklah, kita tidur.. kau harus banyak istirahat.." Ucap Yifan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Yixing sayang.

Yang lebih kecil mengangguk, kemudian merangkak kembali keatas kasur dan berbaring disana. Yifan sebenarnya dapat merasakan kalau Yixing tidak mau menatap kearahnya setelah percakapan mereka. Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Apa boleh ku peluk?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Apa perlu mempertanyakannya?" Yixing mendengus.

Yifan terkekeh kecil kemudian menyelimuti adiknya itu dan mencium keningnya sekali. Membisikkan kata 'selamat tidur' untuk lelaki yang dicintainya itu, kemudian meraih tubuh kecilnya untuk dipeluk, lalu Yifan mulai memejamkan mata.

Yixing sebenarnya sedang merajuk. Namun ia akhirnya juga memilih untuk ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap kalau esok kakaknya tidak akan bersikap se 'aneh' ini lagi. Karena tidak biasanya Yifan menolaknya seperti saat ini. Jujur, Yixing sebenarnya merasakan ada yang janggal dengan diri Yifan.

Tapi sudahlah..

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja..

Beberapa menit setelahnya. Yixing pun jatuh tertidur.

Dan malam kembali hening..

.

.

.

Tadi malam, Yixing tidur dengan tidak nyenyak. Ia beberapa kali terjaga karena kegelisahan Yifan. Yixing bahkan menjadi ikut gelisah karena Yifan benar-benar terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Yifan tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Peluh lelaki itu bercucuran dan Yixing dengan setia terus terjaga dan menghapusnya.

Yixing ingin membangunkan kakaknya saat itu, namun beberapa kali juga ia urungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Yifan. Mungkin benar, Yifan terlalu memikirkan tentang 'sesuatu' yang tidak Yixing mengerti hingga masalah tersebut bahkan terus mengikutinya sampai ke alam mimpi. Yixing menyimpulkan seperti itu karena ia sering melihat kejadian yang serupa didalam drama.

Diam-diam Yixing memikirkannya. Mempertanyakan tentang apa sebenarnya yang tengah mengganggu fikiran kakaknya?

Namun_

Sekarang Yixing sudah tahu jawabannya..

Keadaan rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang itu tampak sunyi, hening dan mencekam.

Yifan berdiri dihadapan Yixing. Menatap adiknya itu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Disisi lain, Yixing balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kebencian. Benci karena ia merasa dikecewakan jauh berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya, jauh lebih kecewa daripada ketika Yifan mengatakan tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta mereka lagi.

Yixing merasa sakit hati. Dia tak menyangka Yifan akan membuat perasaannya lebih hancur lagi seperti saat ini.

Kedua tangan Yixing mengepal gemetar disamping tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pisau. Ia menatap kakaknya nyalang. Tidak, dia tidak menangis, namun matanya tampak memerah. Yixing fikir mungkin lebih baik ia berbuat demikian agar Yifan mengerti akan keinginan hatinya.

"Apa? Kau mau melakukan apa?" Ujar Yifan, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sebelah tangan Yixing yang memegang pisau terlihat semakin bergetar. "Jika kau tetap pada keinginanmu, lebih baik aku mati!" Ancamnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat setelah pisau itu menancap ditubuhmu?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Dia sebenarnya khawatir, sangat. Bagaimana tidak, Yixing benar-benar sudah tidak seperti biasanya lagi. Anak itu mungkin saja akan melakukan tindakan nekat. Jadi Yifan hanya perlu mengawasinya dan bertindak cepat jika itu benar terjadi.

Nafas Yixing memburu. "Oh, sepertinya kau tidak peduli padaku lagi!_" Yixing mendecih. "_Benar?"

"Jangan bodoh!" Desis Yifan.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah gila! Dan itu karenamu!" Yixing perlahan mengangkat pisau yang berada ditangannya. Membuat jantung Yifan kian berdegup dengan kencang.

"Kau berubah!_"

Yixing tak menghentikan gerakannya sedikitpun setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan. Dia malah terlihat mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"_Aku tidak pernah mengenal kau yang seperti ini!" Lanjut Yifan lagi.

"Cukup lupakan aku setelah ini. Beres! Karena aku tidak akan pernah terlihat olehmu lagi! Dan kau, akan berhenti menyakitiku!" Balas Yixing. Kedua tangannya semakin bergetar. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya.

"Aku menyakitimu?_"

"..."

"_Ya! Kau benar!_" Yifan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Yixing. "_Jangan menjauh! Tetap lah disana!" Pinta Yifan ketika ia melihat adiknya malah melangkah untuk mundur ketika ia mendekat.

Yixing terpaku ditempatnya. Ia masih menatap Yifan nyalang, menggunakan tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya.

"Pisau ini_" Yifan hendak menyentuh pisau yang teracung ditangan Yixing, namun Yixing memotong ucapannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH_"

"DIAM!" Yifan balik membentak.

Yixing kembali bungkam. Perasaan benci itu semakin menjadi ketika ia merasa kalau dirinya selalu tidak bisa membalas Yifan, terlebih saat Yifan membentaknya, maka ia akan diam setelah itu.

Suasana disekitar Yifan dan Yixing terasa semakin mencekam karena aura yang keluar dari tubuh kedua manusia disana tidaklah bersahabat.

"_Kau ingin menggunakan pisau ini untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri? Apa kau fikir setelah kau mati maka kau akan hidup tenang? Sesungguhnya itu adalah tindakan paling pengecut yang pernah kutemui!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

Yifan mendecih. "Kau bilang kalau aku selalu menyakitimu. Padahal kau hanya tidak pernah menyadari kalau segala tindakanmu itu lebih menyakitkan lagi! Menyakitiku, dan juga ayah..."

Yixing masih menarik nafasnya yang berhembus tak beraturan. Tidak, dia tidak akan luluh untuk kali ini. "Aku memang selalu salah dimatamu!"

"Fikiranmu masih sangat sempit, Xing. Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan semua orang yang menyayangimu jika kau melakukan ini?"

Yixing memalingkan mukanya. "Memangnya siapa yang menyayangiku? Orang yang menyayangiku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini!" Lirihnya dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Sejujurnya, Yixing selalu memikirkan semua perkataan kakaknya. Karena setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yifan memang selalu benar dan tidak dapat dibantah.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, makanya aku ingin kau pulang_"

Yixing menatap Yifan. "Kenapa Fan? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti keinginanku?! Eoh?" Yixing membanting pisau dari tangannya hingga benda itu terlempar dan menimbulkan suara berisik dilantai.

Yifan lega. Dari awal dia memang tahu kalau adiknya tidaklah sebodoh itu. Yixing hanya mencoba menggertaknya. Yifan tahu itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang.." Yixing mencoba memohon lewat tatapan matanya.

Yifan semakin mendekat kearah adiknya setelah menghembuskan nafas leganya sekali lagi. Ia menangkup kedua sisi pipi Yixing kemudian memeluk kepalanya, membenamkan wajah Yixing kedadanya.

Yixing balas memeluknya, namun kedua tangan anak itu masih mengepal geram lalu memukul-mukul kecil punggung Yifan. Dalam perasaan sedihnya ia terus bergumam_

"Aku tidak ingin pulang..Aku tidak ingin pulang.. Fan~ Mengertilah.. Aku tidak ingin pulang.."

_Dengan sangat lirih.

Yifan meletakkan dagunya dupuncak kepala Yixing setelah mencium bagian itu sekali. Setelahnya, dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk menahan laju air matanya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang.." Ucapnya final.

Yixing menggelang sambil menangis didada Yifan.

Sementara Yifan, lelaki itu menguatkan hatinya sekali lagi. Dia sudah mempertimbangkannya. Yah, meskipun ini mungkin merupakan keputusan yang paling berat didalam hidupnya, tapi Yifan tetap harus melakukannya.

Karena dia seorang lelaki.

Dan seorang 'lelaki' tidak akan mengecewakan ayahnya sendiri dengan melakukan tindakan seperti seorang pengecut.

Membawa Yixing kabur?

Tidak! Yifan tidak akan melakukan hal yang paling bodoh didunia itu!

.

.

.

Esoknya, Yifan dan Yixing tiba di Guangzhou International Airport sekitar jam 19:00 malam.

Selama diperjalanan, Yixing terlihat sama sekali tidak bergairah dan sering melamun. Bahkan saat Yifan menawarinya makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong sejak keberangkatan mereka, Yixing selalu menolak. Namun pada akhirnya anak itu tetap makan karena Yifan memaksa untuk menyuapinya.

" _Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis.."_ Itu adalah permintaan Yifan yang selalu ia ucapkan kepada Yixing selama diperjalanan.

" _Tidak ada gunanya juga aku menangis.."_ Yixing selalu menjawab perkataan kakaknya. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang ia miliki.

" _Bagus.."_

Dan Yifan selalu mengusap kepala Yixing dengan sayang setelah itu.

Yixing hanya mendengus. Kesal sekali rasanya ketika ia harus mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Dia ingin menangis. Sangat! Tapi Yifan selalu ada disampingnya untuk mengingatkannya! Dia kesal dengan Yifan, sangat kesal!

Tapi seberapa kalipun ia mengatakan kalau ia kesal, benci, atau pun marah kepada lelaki tinggi itu, perasaan cintanya tetaplah yang paling besar!

Disisi lain, Yifan selalu mencoba membuat suasana hatinya menjadi setenang mungkin. Dihadapan adiknya, ia terlihat sangat acuh dan tegar. Namun siapa tahu, kalau didalam, dialah orang yang telah menangis sejak awal, sejak mereka melakukan keberangkatan dari Canada menuju ke China..

.

.

.

Tuan Wu nenutup telfonnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel tipis itu kemeja kantor. Meminum air putih yang ada disana kemudian meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu dengan perasaan yang_

_Entahlah..

Kedua tangan Tuan Wu saling menggenggam didepan wajahnya. Otak lelahnya kembali harus diisi oleh banyak fikiran, setelah sebelumnya ia berjuang keras untuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang terancam bangkrut.

Barusan putra sulungnya menelfon dan mengatakan kalau ia sedang berada diChina, dan Yifan tidaklah sendiri. Itu adalah sebuah kabar tak terduga yang lelaki paruh baya itu terima untuk hari ini.

Tepat beberapa puluh menit setelahnya, Tuan Wu memilih untuk segera pulang. Guna menyambut kedua buah hatinya meskipun ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kelak.

.

.

.

"Ayah, kami pulang.."

Tuan Wu menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan seorang ayah yang semestinya. Bukan tatapan penuh kebencian lagi seperti yang terakhir kali ia lakukan.

Yifan mendorong Yixing untuk menyusul ayah mereka. Dengan berat hati, yang lebih kecil pun menurut. Memangnya, apa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan? Yixing pun melangkah dengan perasaan sedih kearah ayahnya. Setelah dekat, lelaki itu memeluk ayah mereka dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan lama, ayah.. Aku akan pulang setelah ini_" Ujar Yifan lagi. "_Aku hanya mengantarkan Yixing.." Lanjutnya.

Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar itu, masih dalam posisi memeluk ayahnya. Sementara Tuan Wu masih menatap putra sulungnya dalam diam.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang.. Aku_" Yifan menghela nafas pelan. "_Aku minta maaf padamu ayah~"

Kedua mata Tuan Wu menatap anaknya iba. "Tidakkah kau ingin memeluk ayah sebelum pulang?" Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu.

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Yixing segera melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh lelaki tua itu. Dia akan memberikan ruang untuk Yifan berbicara dengan ayah mereka kali ini, hanya berdua.

"Aku akan masuk.." Gumam Yixing pelan. Dan Yixing pun mulai melangkah kedalam rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih luar biasa.

Yifan mendekat. Kini dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang ayah. Sebagai anak, Yifan fikir tidak ada salahnya ia menangis saat ini, menangis dipelukan ayahnya sendiri.

Yifan memeluk Tuan Wu dengan erat. menangis sembari meminta maaf dipundak lelaki tua itu. "Aku menyesal ayah.. Maafkan aku.." Lirihnya.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun ada perasaan benci di hati seorang ayah untuk anaknya, ayah memaafkanmu. Tindakanmu sungguh luar biasa dan ayah bangga memilikimu!" Tuan Wu menepuk-nepuk pundak Yifan. Menenangkan putra sulungnya Tuan Wu bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan putranya kini. Namun jika Yifan sudah berniat untuk meluruskan segalanya, maka Tuan Wu hanya perlu untuk menjalani, karena ini lah kesempatannya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih ayah.."

Tuan Wu mengangguk. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari telah menetes dari matanya. Kemudian lelaki tua itu kembali berujar_

"Ayah tidak akan menahanmu disini. Tetaplah pulang ke Canada anakku. Latihlah dirimu sebaik mungkin dan lupakan adikmu, lupakan dia sebagai seorang yang mengisi hatimu. Tolong, ayah sangat mengharapkanmu Yifan.."

Yifan mengangguk. Hatinya sudah ia tenangkan hingga setenang mungkin. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sang ayah, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan berusaha.."

Selepas itu, Yifan kembali melakukan keberangkatannya ke Canada. Tidak langsung karena Tuan Wu harus memesankan anaknya itu tiket dan menemaninya hingga kebandara.

Yixing diam-diam menangis didalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia tidak diajak oleh Yifan dan ayahnya. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini, dia tidak ikut dan dia tidak akan menangis untuk kesekian kalinya lagi ketika mengetahui keadaan selalu memisahkan mereka.

Kali ini benar-benar berpisah!

Berpisah dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

Yixing sebenarnya tidak sanggup..

Betapa ia menyesal telah mencintai kakaknya sendiri, orang yang jelas-jelas merupakan saudaranya.

Seharusnya ia sadar dari awal, kalau hubungan seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Tunggu part 2 alias part (bener-bener) finalnya okayyy?! Gak akan lama, serius!**

 **BTW, Thank's buat semua reader yang udah sempetin baca. Sayang kaliaaann~~ *tebar Love Sign***

 **Difinal Chapter KraYeol bakalan sempetin balas komentar setiap reader yang udah nyempetin buat review di chap 3 nya :***

 **Yaudah, salam manis by_**

 **^KraYeol^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bromance, Yaoi, Fluff, Sad Romance**

 **Lenght : Chapter 4 of 4**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **Rated : M**

 **Holla~ KraYeol back(?) bersama final Chapternya Dividing Distance. *prok prok prok***

 ***hening mencekam~**

 **Seperti yang udah KraYeol janjikan kemaren, dichapter 4 part 2 ini KraYeol bakalan bales komentar dri tmen2 yg udah sempetin buat review dichapter sebelumnya, makasih ya semuanyaa muuuaacchh. Semoga kalian ga pernah bosen baca hasil tulisan2 KraYeol! :***

 **wuazmixing : Duh pikiran kamu kak, NC mulu! Dasar Yadong! -_-**

 **BeeHun : Elap air mata Abel pake sempak Wupan ngehehehe! *senyum2 ala setan!**

 **Theressa msl97 : Iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih ya udah review~ ^_^**

 **veronanadya : Jangan sampe sakit hatinya ntar uang bonyok kamu abis buat beli obat! Hihi~**

 **lukailukai8 : Woaaa aku bru tau kamu juga salah satu author KRAY. Makasih dah review thor~ *bow ^^ Btw FanXing emang labil yeth, palagi Yixing. Eh, author minta sad ending ntar aku diserang KLS rame-rame loh. Takut ah, tapi... Ide nya bagus juga sih! Kekeke~**

 **ffinz ka : Kak Find mah mana pernah ga minta NC. Hahaha ketauan yadong weeekk :p**

 **Merry Zhang : Saya juga punya lima kata "MAAF DAH BIKIN KAMU NYESEK!" :'( *nangis bareng* *pelukan bareng* *aku lap ingus kamu* *kamu lap ingus aku* Maacyy Merrr~ (nama kita kembar ^_^) *tos***

 **Fuhhh~**

 **Buat yang udah review dari chap 1 sampe chap 3 KraYeol juga ngucapin terima kasih pokokny! :***

 **Yaudah, sok atuh dibaca FF nya ^_^**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Dividing Distance**

 **Chapter 4 (Part b) FINAL..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya..

Setiap pagi selalu Yifan lalui dalam keheningan..

Juga dipagi-pagi berikutnya..

Suasana rumah yang selalu sunyi membuat Yifan seolah hidup sebatang kara didunia ini. Hingga hari ini pun (Yifan sampai lupa sudah berapa hari lamanya ia tak bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya), Yifan masih saja sering terlihat seolah mencari seseorang didalam rumahnya ketika ia mulai lapar, atau ketika ia malas mandi. Dan berakhir dengan lelaki tinggi itu yang hanya terdiam diambang pintu dapur maupun pintu kamar mandi.

Oh, betapa Yifan ingin menghentikan segala sikap konyolnya ini!

Jelas-jelas Yixing sudah tidak ada lagi dirumah ini, kasarnya dinegara ini! Dan Yifan dengan bodohnya terus membayangkan kalau Yixing akan menyambutnya ketika ia pulang kerumah sehabis kuliah, seperti biasa.

Yifan menghela nafas. Tepat hari itu, ia meguhkan hatinya 'sekali lagi'. Melupakan Yixing adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang harus ia lakukan mulai sekarang. Atau jika tidak, dialah yang akan benar-benar menjadi gila dan Yifan tak ingin itu terjadi.

Ingatkan dia tentang janjinya kepada sang ayah!

Atau semua perjuangannya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia..

.

.

.

Yixing pun begitu.

Sudah terhitung lebih dari sepekan lamanya dia tak lagi bertemu dengan Yifan. Sosok lelaki yang tidak mudah untuk ia usir dari hatinya bahkan hingga sekarang. Yixing sudah terlanjur mencintai kakaknya itu terlalu dalam, hingga perasaannya tidak bisa diangkat lagi.

Tidak bisa! Benar-benar tidak bisa!

Dan itu bukan berarti Yixing tidak pernah mencoba untuk melupakan Yifan..

Dia sudah mencoba semampunya. Tapi jawabannya tetap_

_Yixing tidak bisa melupakan Yifan!

.

.

.

Canada..

Pagi itu, Yifan berangkat kuliah seperti biasa. Dia tidak ingin seperti orang-orang didalam drama yang akan menjadi kurus lalu meninggal dalam keterpurukan. Memang, sejak Yixing pergi Yifan merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa didalam hidupnya. Hari-hari yang ia lalui terasa kosong.

Namun dengan hati kerasnya, Yifan tetap berusaha bersikap biasa seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelum ini. Yifan bahkan semakin menjaga pola hidupnya, makan dengan teratur dan tetap menjalani aktifitas kuliahnya seperti dihari-hari biasa.

Seperti yang sudah Yifan katakan. Ini juga merupakan pilihannya. Dia tentu tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana tangisan Yixing yang pecah malam itu ketika ia berkata 'tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta mereka lagi', bagaimana Yixing yang nekat untuk menemuinya sebelum anak itu dan ayah mereka berangkat ke China, dan bagaimana pula sisi lain Yixing muncul dengan tidak terduga ketika Yifan akhirnya memutuskan akan mengantarkannya sendiri kembali ke China, hampir saja Yixing bunuh diri karenanya. Dan_

_Iya, Yifan menyesal karena telah banyak membuat adiknya mengeluarkan air mata! Namun tidak pernah sekalipun penyesalan itu datang diawal bukan?

Maka ketika semuanya sudah terjadi, biarkan lah arus membawa kehidupan mereka masing-masing setelah ini. Mereka sudah berpisah. Benar-benar berpisah dan entah kapan mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Jadi Yifan fikir, tak ada waktu lagi untuk dirinya memupuk rasa penyesalan yang sudah terlanjur tertanam didalam hatinya itu.

Atau dia benar-benar akan mati!

Ponsel Yifan berdering tanda ada telfon masuk. Jemari panjang yang semula menggenggam sendok itu pun beralih untuk meraih benda tipis yang bergerak-gerak dan bergeser kecil akibat getaran yang timbul.

"Hallo.."

" _Fan, aku sudah siap.. kapan kau akan menjemputku?"_

Suara perempuan diseberang telfon membuat Yifan dengan reflek mengangkat sebelah tangannya didepan dada, mengecek jam.

"Ok, 10 menit lagi aku kesana, aku sedang makan.."

" _Baiklah sayang. Kutunggu.."_

 **Klik.**

Yifan menghela nafas sesaat ketika sambungan telfon terputus. Tiba-tiba ia ingat wajah adiknya. Selalu seperti itu..

Selain untuk mencari kesenangan baru, Yifan fikir tidak ada salahnya ia mencari beberapa kesibukan lain. Tujuannya masih sama. Untuk melupakan Yixing.

Dan Yifan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di China..

Tuan Wu mengantarkan Yixing kesekolah. Ini adalah hari ketiga Yixing bersekolah disekolah barunya, karena sebelumnya tuan Wu masih memilih-milih untuk memasukkan putranya kesekolah yang berkualitas baik. Bersyukur karena kini perusahaan keluarga mereka mulai membaik meskipun secara perlahan.

"Nak, kita sudah sampai.."

"..."

"Yixing?"

"Eung?_" Yixing menoleh. "_Ya ayah?" Ekspresinya tampak bingung.

"Kau melamun lagi.." Desah tuan Wu. Pria paruh baya itu menyentuh pipi Yixing yang agak tirus. "_Lihatlah, anak ayah tidak tampan lagi.."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Apa kita sudah sampai..?" Tanyanya. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sang ayah.

Tuan Wu mengangguk.

Dengan begitu Yixing segera mendekat kearah ayahnya dan mencium pipi lelaki tua itu sekali. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu.." Kemudian kedua kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah keluar mobil.

Tuan Wu mendesah lelah ketika melihat punggung putranya sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan anak-anak sekolah. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Pusing. Lelah akan sandiwara yang selalu Yixing tunjukkan dihadapannya.

Anak itu bertindak seakan-akan ia baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bagi penglihatan sang ayah yang selalu memantau keseharian Yixing, putra bungsu yang begitu ia kasihi sepenuh hatinya itu.

Dia memang sudah tua, namun dia belumlah tuli untuk dapat mendengar tangisan Yixing hampir setiap malam..

'Ya Tuhan.. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir...?' Lirih Tuan Wu didalam hatinya. Memohon petunjuk kepada sang pencipta, agar ia diberikan sebuah celah dan jalan untuk menyelesaikan segala sandiwara hidup ini.

Sandiwara hidup yang tengah dilakoni oleh keluarga kecilnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Canada..

Hari ini Yifan free alias tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari bengkel bersama mobilnya yang baru saja ia service. Cuaca di Canada sangatlah panas saat itu, membuat Yifan melepaskan jaketnya ketika dirinya masuk kedalam mobil. AC saja seakan tidak cukup.

Yifan membalas pesan dari 'kekasih wanita' nya yang meminta ia untuk berkunjung kerumahnya siang itu.

" _Aku akan datang. Tunggulah dirumah."_ _Send.

Yifan mendengus seraya melemparkan ponselnya kekursi belakang. Mobil pun segera ia jalankan kesebuah tempat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia kunjungi jika sedang tidak sibuk.

.

.

.

Mobil Yifan terparkir di sebuah area pemakaman umum. Ia meraih salah satu dari dua ikat bunga yang ia letakkan di kursi samping kemudi.

Lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian mulai melangkah kearah sebuah makam yang sangat familiar.

Itu makan ibu kandung Yixing.

Setelah meletakkan seikat bunga lily yang ia bawa disana, Yifan kemudian memanjatkan doa-doa untuk arwah perempuan yang telah mengandung Yixing itu, agar jasadnya bisa ditempatkan ditempat yang layak dan abadi di alam sana.

"Amin~"

Yifan menatap nisan itu sejenak. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku-benar-benar tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai ibu.." Yifan bermonolog. Ia meringis sedikit karena merasa ucapannya memang kurang pantas untuk diucapkan. Namun dibalik itu, Yifan juga sudah menekankan hatinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan benci yang selama ini membutakannya. Dia tidak membenci ibu Yixing lagi. Itu point pentingnya. Hanya saja, seperti yang sudah berkali-kali Yifan katakan, dia masih belum bisa menerima ibu Yixing sebagai ibunya sendiri.

Tidak bisa karena alasan yang tetap sama!

Setelahnya, lelaki tinggi itu mulai melangkah kembali, meninggalkan makam ibu Yixing. Tujuannya kali ini adalah, dia akan mengunjungi makam ibu kandungnya sendiri. Hanya saja letak kawasannya memang berbeda.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

" _Fan? Tidak jadi main kerumah?"_

Yifan menghela nafasnya. "Maaf, aku lelah.." Ujarnya kepada wanita diseberang telfon.

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat sebelum wanita yang tengah menelfon Yifan kembali bersuara.

" _Apa sesulit itu?"_ Tanyanya.

"Iya.." Jawab Yifan.

" _Jika kau ingin berubah. Maka kau harus belajar untuk mencintaiku dan sering-seringlah berkunjung kerumah.."_

"Iya, besok aku akan kesana.." Jawab Yifan lagi. Lelaki itu kemudian memijit-mijit pelipisnya pelan.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang telfon. _"Jangan hanya berkata 'Ya' terus! Tapi kau harus_ _segera bertindak, Fan!. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Jika seperti ini, namanya kau belum benar-benar niat untuk melupakan adikmu!"_

"Iya..iya.. Aku sedang berusaha.." Dengus Yifan.

" _Aku berbicara begini karena aku sama sekali tidak melihat usahamu. Huh!"_

"Kau sangat cerewet! Dasar perempuan!"

" _Yak!"_

"Sudahlah, aku benar-benar lelah atau kau mau kita putus?!"

" _Yach! Dasar lelaki! Memangnya siapa yang memintaiku menjadi pacar untuk membantunya merubah orientasi sex_"_

"Ya, ya itu aku! Puas kau!"

" _Ck ck ck ck.."_

"Tapi terimakasih.." Yifan kemudian mendesah sembari tersenyum kecil.

" _Ya Tuhan.. Lebih baik kita hentikan sandiwara ini Fan.. Mengakulah kepada ayahmu, bicaralah menggunakan hati maka ayahmu akan luluh, aku_"_

"Sudah, aku sudah mencobanya. Dan itu sia-sia.._"

" _..."_

"_Sekarang lebih baik kau tetap membantuku, oke?! Kapan perlu kita bercinta setiap hari agar aku bisa_"

" _Yak! Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa. Dasar Gay!"_

"Kau benar!"

" _Dasar gila kau Wu Yifan!"_

"Ya, kau benar lagi! Aku memang gila.." Yifan terkekeh.

" _Sudahlah, kututup telfonnya. Hubungi aku lagi jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan drama murahan ini!"_

"Siap boss!"

 **Klik..**

Yifan tersenyum geli. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Mulai menerawang dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

Berbagai macam yang itu artinya, fikirannya tentang Yixing tetap akan selalu menyelip di didalamnya. Malah mendominasi paling banyak. Seolah satu nama itu memang tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau hilang dari fikirannya sampai kapanpu!

Terakhir.. Yifan mendesah lagi, kali ini lebih keras...

.

.

.

Kehidupan terus berjalan bagaikan roda yang berputar...

Tidak terasa 4 bulan telah berlalu. Berlalu dengan begitu cepat..

Setiap hari selasa, Yifan akan mengunjungi makam ibunya dan ibu Yixing. Dan setiap empat hari dalam seminggu, Yifan akan menelfon ayahnya untuk menanyakan kabar kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaanmu dan Yixing?"

" _Ayah dan adikmu baik-baik saja nak, kau?"_

"Aku juga baik, Yah. Oh ya, perusahaan ayah di China bagaimana?"

" _Kebetulan tidak mengalami masalah apapun, jadi perusahaan kita benar-benar dalam masa pemulihan.."_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ya sudah, aku tutup telfonnya yah, aku ada kuliah tambahan. Ingat, jangan lupa makan dan banyak-banyaklah istirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Nanti ayah lelah.."

" _Tentu anakku.."_

Itu adalah semacam topik rutin yang selalu Yifan pertanyakan untuk ayahnya. Hampir setiap hari. Tidak lupa Yifan selalu menyelipkan pertanyaan tentang keadaan adiknya kepada sang ayah agar suasana percakapan tidak menjadi asing atau ambigu.

Kadang tuan Wu yang akan menelfon Yifan jika pria paruh baya itu sedang ada dirumah. Dia akan balik menanyakan tentang keadaan putra sulungnya itu, juga tentang kelancaran aktifitas kuliah sang anak.

Jawaban positif selalu tuan Wu dapat dari Yifan. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat lelaki tua itu lega, ketika menyadari sikap Yifan sudah mulai menjadi 100% lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Anaknya sudah semakin dewasa, tuan Wu yakin tentang hal itu.

Namun yang masih ia ragukan adalah, tentang Yifan yang selalu menolak untuk berbicara dengan Yixing jika ia sedang bermurah hati untuk menawarkan. Yifan selalu memiliki banyak alasan untuk menolak. Tapi sebuah keyakinan kembali membuatnya percaya, percaya kalau putra sulungnya benar-benar sedang berusaha..

.

.

.

Yifan meringis ketika ia sedang makan malam bersama 'kekasihnya'. Oh, tidak, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya karena dia baru saja diputuskan.

"Kau jahat!" Ujar Yifan sok serius.

"Aku bosan menjadi pacar pura-puramu!" Dengus seorang gadis yang kini duduk sambil makan dihadapan Yifan.

"Apa kau yakin ingin putus denganku?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

Gadis itu mengangguk-sangat- yakin dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi menjadi kekasihmu.. Laki-laki gila!" Dengusnya.

"CK! Dasarr.."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke China sana dan memohon kepada ayahmu. Daripada kau terus hidup seperti ini! Dasar orang tidak berguna!" Usul gadis itu setengah memaki.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Lihat. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan menjadi pacar lelaki pengecut sepertimu!" Ledek gadis yang masih setia memakan makanannya itu.

"Apa semua gadis itu bermulut kasar sepertimu?"

Jenny-nama gadis itu- menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya aku, dan aku hanya berbicara kasar untuk kau!" Tunjuknya kearah Yifan.

Yifan mendengus. "Makanya aku tidak bisa mencintai wanita. Mereka sangat merepotkan!"

Jenny mendelik. Namun sedetik setelahnya gadis itu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan adikmu?"

Yifan menghela nafas panjang sebelum berucap. "Aku sudah melupakannya.."

Jenny tertawa sarkastis. "Sudah kukatakan kalau kau itu lelaki bodoh! Kau masih mencintai adikmu tapi tidak mau mengaku! Menyebalkan!"

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia meringis sedikit. Dia tidak menjawab lagi karena perkataan Jenny barusan memang benar adanya. Ingin rasanya Yifan menertawai dirinya sendiri saat itu!

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian Yifan putus dengan Jenny, lelaki tinggi itu kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Kuliah seperti biasa, dan ia masihlah menjadi sahabat yang setia mendengarkan celotehan Jenny kadang-kadang.

Ya, keduanya kembali berteman setelah Jenny memutuskan untuk menyerah membantu Yifan yang sama sekali kalah telak dengan sikap 'tidak mau berusaha' nya itu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yifan juga tampak belajar lebih giat lagi dari sebelum-sebelumnya, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjalani Ujian Akhir Semester.

Namun akhir-akhir ini pula, Yifan sering mendapati ayahnya yang sangat jarang menelfon. Atau jika dirinyalah yang menelfon, nada suara ayahnya akan terdengar tidak setenang biasanya. Yifan yakin sedang terjadi sesuatu, namun segera ia tepis pemikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Mengingat ayahnya selalu mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa kecuali hanya kata 'sibuk' yang selalu ayahnya ucapkan untuknya, agar percakapan mereka cepat berakhir.

Yifan masih bisa berfikir positif saat itu..

Namun dibeberapa hari selanjutnya, tepat dibulan kelima jalan ia tidak bertemu dengan Yixing, ayahnya kembali menelfon.

Dengan nada panik yang luar biasa..

" _Fan? Yifan, ya Tuhan.. Untunglah kau cepat mengangkat telfon ayah!"_

"Barusan aku sedang berada di kamar mandi yah.. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yifan tak kalah panik kala mendengar suara ayahnya yang bergetar cemas.

" _Fan! Ayah_Ya tuhan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya_"_

Yifan menggenggam ponselnya erat. "Ada apa? Katakan saja ayah, kumohon!" Ujarnya tak sabar.

" _Adikmu, adikmu jatuh pingsan lagi!_"_

 **Deg!**

" __Maafkan ayah Fan! Ayah membohongimu selama ini, ayah selalu bilang kalau adikmu baik-baik saja, tapi Yixing sedang sakit dan dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir! Sekali lagi maafkan ayah!"_

Yifan bergerak gusar. "Ayah, tidak usah minta maaf! Sekarang tolong jelaskan Yixing sakit apa?! Sudah berapa lama? Ayah_"

" _Sudah lebih dari sebulan_"_

"..." Yifan hendak berkata. Namun ucapan ayahnya barusan benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi.

" __Ayah menyesal..Ayah menyesal_"_

Yifan tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya berkata bahwa ia menyesal. Namun sesuatu hal kembali mendorongnya untuk bersuara. Meskipun Yifan juga sedang dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa sekarang, namun lelaki itu tetap menjaga nada suaranya, agar ayahnya disana juga bisa tenang.

"Oke, ayah_Ayah dengarkan aku. Yixing sudah sebulan sakit, benar?! Bawa dia kerumah sakit segera ayah!"

" _Sudah nak, dua hari yang lalu adikmu baru diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi hari ini dia kembali jatuh pingsan! Dan_dan ini sudah lebih dari 10 jam, tapi dia tak kunjung siuman. Ayah cemas!."_ Desah sang ayah diseberang telfon.

"Obat!_" Oh, mungkin penyakit Yixing berbalik karena anak itu tidak mau meminum obatnya. Yifan masih berusaha berfikir positif . "_Jika Yixing tidak ingin meminum obat, paksa saja ayah!" Terang Yifan tak sabaran.

" _Sudah Fan, sudah.._"_ Tuan Wu mengerang putus asa. _"_Semuanya sudah ayah lakukan dan tidak ada satupun obat yang mampu menyembuhkan demam adikmu!.."_

"Mungkin Yixing tidak hanya demam yah, coba periksa lagi keadaannya_"

" _Sudah dan kata dokter adikmu hanya demam!"_ Potong sang ayah lagi.

"..._" Yifan terdiam. Lelaki tinggi itu memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Memangnya demam macam apa yang tidak bisa sembuh?

"_Ayah, dengarkan aku." Pintanya. Kembali mencoba bersikap tenang.

" _Ya..?"_

Suara parau diseberang telfon membuat Yifan tidak sampai hati.

"Tenangkan dulu diri ayah. Cobalah berbicara dengan Yixing dan tanyakan apa yang dia rasakan. Kita maupun dokter tidak bisa menyimpulkan sebuah penyakit begitu saja yah. Karena jika itu hanya demam, Yixing tentu akan sembuh dalam waktu cepat. Tapi ini sebulan, dan sebulan itu sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan kalau penyakit yang Yixing derita bukanlah penyakit biasa! Ayah kau dengar aku?"

" _Ayah dengar.."_

"Cobalah periksa lagi yah, kumohon~"

" _Apapun yang kau katakan sudah ayah lakukan_"_ Ujar sang ayah lagi, terdengar semakin dan semakin putus asa. _"_Tapi adik bodohmu itu selalu bilang_"_

Ucapan tuan Wu menggantung. Membuat Yifan menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi apa yang akan ia dengar dari mulut sang ayah. Ingin mendesak tapi tidak tega. Akhirnya Yifan hanya menunggu dengan perasaan tak karuan.

" __Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu baru dia berjanji akan segera sembuh."_

Hening~

Yifan tertegun.

Tuan Wu diseberang telfon terdiam sembari memijit kepalanya.

Keheningan mendominasi cukup lama ketika itu. Sampai akhirnya yang paling tua diantara keduanya kembali angkat bicara_

" _Ayah menyerah! Ayah menyerah, Fan!"_

"..." Yifan belum mampu menjawab.

" _Ayah sudah menyerah! Ayah pusing! Ya Tuhan~ Apa yang harus ayah lakukan?!"_

"..." Mulut Yifan masih terkunci rapat. Bibirnya mendadak kaku tak dapat digerakkan.

Setelah mendengar helaan nafas yang sangat panjang diseberang telfon, Yifan mendapati ayahnya kembali berbicara kepadanya.

" __Pulanglah nak, jangan takut, kali ini ayah yang memohon kepadamu.. Tolong temui adikmu.."_

"..."

" _Fan? Kau masih hidup kan nak?"_

"A_Ayah_"

" _Syukurlah kau masih bernafas. Ayah fikir kau sudah mati berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan ayah. Asal kau tahu, adikmu bahkan hampir membuat ayah jantungan dengan pengakuannya. Ayah menyerah!_Ya Tuhan.. Apa dosa ku ya Tuhan?"_

"A_Ayah?_"

" _Simpan kata-katamu. Pulanglah besok dan jemputlah adikmu.."_ Lirih tuan Wu kepada anaknya. Antara rela dan tidak rela.

Telfon pun terputus.

Yifan masih berdiri disebelah sofa dengan tangan yang menekan erat ponsel kedaun telinganya. Belum bisa berfikir, itulah yang tengah terjadi kepada pemuda tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Kedua tangan Yifan memegang setumpuk buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kampus. Langkahnya terlihat agak terburu-buru ketika itu.

 **Drttt..**

 **Drrtt..**

Yifan merogoh ponselnya ketika benda itu bergetar dibalik saku celananya, menandakan kalau sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

Kedua kaki Yifan berhenti untuk melangkah sejenak. Dibacanya pesan singkat itu dengan cepat_

" _Fan, Mr Frans tidak mengizinkan kita untuk mengambil jatah minggu ini, apalagi ketika ujian. Aku sudah mencoba memohon padanya namun tetap tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini?"_

_Dan Yifan menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia sudah menduga kalau waktunya sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Yifan sedang berada di semester akhir dan beberapa mata kuliah tidak bisa ia sepelekan begitu saja.

Yifan medesah keras setelah memikirkan ulang pesan yang baru saja ia dapat dari teman satu kampusnya itu. Beberapa saat lalu Yifan menitipkan pesan kepada temannya untuk memintainya izin, karena kebetulan teman Yifan itu sedang berkonsultasi dengan Mr Frans, salah satu dosen dikampus Yifan.

Namun seperti yang telah Yifan ketahui, dia tak mendapat izin!

Kedua mata Yifan menatap kearah tumpukan buku yang tengah ia peluk, padahal Yifan sudah berencana akan membawa kertas-kertas tebal dan memusingkan ini kemanapun ia pergi. Yifan bahkan telah berniat akan tetap belajar meski dalam keadaan apapun.

Namun dosen pembimbingnya itu benar-benar berwatak keras dan ucapan tidak pernah bisa dinganggu gugat!

"Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana aku bisa ke China kalau begini.?" Erang Yifan lagi. Bibirnya mengeluarkan decakan sekali, sebelum kedua kakinya kembali mengambil langkah yang terburu-buru, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Seketika merasa kesal saat menyadari kalau Ujian semester pertamanya akan dilaksanakan esok.

Mengapa harus besok?! CK!

.

.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan di China entah kenapa tampak lebih berwarna dari pada biasanya..

Lebih tepatnya bukan di China saja, melainkan disebuah rumah disana..

Kabar baik, Yixing sudah siuman dari pingsannya..

Tuan Wu memberikan Yixing suapan terakhir dari semangkok bubur yang tengah ia pegang. Yixing memakannya dalam diam. Namun diamnya tidaklah mampu menyembunyikan aura cerah yang kini terlukis jelas di raut wajah pucatnya.

Sebuah tisu basah diusapkan dengan lembut oleh sang ayah kebibir Yixing setelah makanan itu habis. Lelaki paruh baya itu dengan telaten merawat putra bungsunya yang sedang demam-cinta- itu. -_-

"Ini, kau harus banyak meminum air hangat.."

Yixing mengangguk patuh. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih air putih itu menggunakan bibir. Lalu meneguk air mineral hangat itu pelan-pelan.

Tuan Wu meletakkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah itu keatas meja. Selanjutnya ia menoleh kembali kearah sang anak, meraba kening, leher, serta ketiak putra bungsunya itu.

Sikapnya persis dengan Yifan.

"Sudah mendingan? Cepat sekali.." Sindir lelaki paruh baya itu.

Yixing hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya merasa sangat kurang ajar dengan tingkahnya sendiri saat ini. Dia sedang tersenyum tipis sekarang. Kedua bagian pipi pucatnya juga agak berwarna lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Seharusnya kau berbicara kepada ayah dari awal, kalau 'obat' yang kau butuhkan itu bukanlah sejenis pil atau pun kapsul.." Ujar sang ayah lagi sembari membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin.." Gumam Yixing pelan.

"Kenapa tidak. Toh, akhirnya kau mengaku juga."

"Aku_Aku kan takut ayah marah~" Cicit Yixing lagi. Bahkan suaranya kali ini terlampau pelan, hampir tidak dapat didengar.

"Kalau ayah bilang marah sekarang bagaimana?"

Yixing tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Namun ia melirik-lirik sang ayah melalui sudut matanya. "Aku tidak akan sembuh.." Jawab Yixing lagi. Kali ini dengan volume suara yang semakin dan semaaaaaakin mengecil.

Yixing fikir, sudah kepalang tanggung untuk jujur tentang hatinya kepada sang ayah. Ibaratnya jika sudah basah, lebih baik mandi saja sekalian!

Tuan Wu mendengus. "Dasar.." Rutuknya pelan.

Raut wajah Yixing perlahan berubah menjadi muram kembali. Dia fikir ayahnya akan benar-benar memarahinya setelah ini, namun segala prasangkanya langsung menguap ketika Yixing merasakan ayahnya mulai mendekat lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

Tuan Wu mendekap tubuh kurus anaknya. "Kau memang anak ayah yang paling keras kepala!" Ujar sang ayah sembari mengusap sayang kepala Yixing.

"Maaf~" Yixing menggumam. Ia segera membalas pelukan ayahnya. Menyandarkan pipinya didada bidang lelaki tua itu.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu!"

"Benarkah?" Ujar Yixing agak canggung.

"Hm.." Tuan Wu menjawab pertanyaan anaknya menggunakan gumaman.

Hening sebentar..

Yang lebih tua masih mengusap-usap sayang kepala putranya sebelum kembali bersuara_

"Dulu ayah menikahi ibumu juga atas paksaannya_"

Yixing dengan setia diam mendengarkan cerita sang ayah.

"_Awalnya semua memang salah ayah. Ayah tergoda dengan kecantikan ibumu yang merupakan sekretaris ayah waktu itu. Bahkan saat berkenalan dengannya ayah mengatakan kalau ayah belumlah beristri_" Tuan Wu menghela nafas singkat sebelum melanjutkan kembali dialognya. "_Namun ketika ibumu memintai bukti cinta ayah dengan cara menikahinya, ayah menolak dengan banyak alasan. Ayah bahkan sempat mengatakan kalau ayah belum siap menikah dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan kekasih ayah sendiri. Dan saat itu ibumu mengira kalau hanya dialah kekasih ayah, jadi dia tersinggung.."

"Lalu?" Yixing menyela sedikit.

"Dan ketika ayah sudah berada pada titik kebimbangan, tepat saat ayah harus dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan yang sulit, akhirnya ayah memilih untuk mengakui kepada ibumu kalau ayah sebenarnya sudah beristri, dan dia ibu kandung kakakmu_"

Yixing memainkan jemarinya diantara jari-jari tua ayahnya. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi rindu dengan orang yang baru saja ayahnya sebut dengan sebutan 'kakak' itu.

Sebenarnya, sebelum ini Yixing sudah pernah mendengar cerita yang serupa dari ibunya sendiri. Namun sekarang ia tetap setia mendengarkan ayahnya bercerita. Karena sepertinya lelaki tua itu sedang mendapati waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dan itu tengah sang ayah tunjukan kepada dirinya.

Dengan sabar, Yixing terus mendengarkan. Terlihat sangat siap menanti lanjutan curahan hati ayahnya.

"_Ayah bingung. Ayah fikir ayah akan menerima tamparan dari ibumu setelah ayah mengaku. Tapi tidak ada kekerasan apapun yang terjadi setelah itu, melainkan ibumu yang langsung memeluk ayah dan memohon kepada ayah agar tidak meninggalkannya. Ayah tentu iba, karena sejujurnya ayah juga mencintainya. Sama seperti ayah mencintai ibu Yifan. Tapi ayah terlalu bimbang..."

"Lalu ibu mengancam ayah dengan mengatakan kalau ibu akan mengakui hubungan gelap ayah kepada ibu Yifan. Iya kan?_"

Tuan Wu menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan sang anak. Dia mengangguk sedikit.

"_Ibu bahkan mengatakan kalau ia akan berpura-pura hamil agar ayah tetap menikahinya." Yixing kemudian terkekeh pelan. Tertawa entah untuk apa.

Namun diam-diam yang lebih tua disana juga ikut tersenyum simpul.

"Kau benar... Makanya ayah bilang, kalau kau mewarisi sifat ibumu!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku ayah~" Pinta Yixing lagi, masih dengan senyuman yang berkembang dibibirnya. Dia sejujurnya sangat merasa bersalah kepada ayahnya sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya selalu menolak untuk sehat jika dia tidak dapat bertemu Yifan sekarang!

Mungkin memang Yixing belum dewasa. Dia bahkan terus-terusan menyalahkan tubuhnya atas segala hal yang terjadi, padahal otaknya sendiri yang menginginkan itu.

"Ya, ayah anggap ini cobaan untuk ayah.." Jujur tuan Wu.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ayah~~" Rengeknya kemudian. Semakin merasa bersalah.

Tapi seperti yang sudah Yixing katakan sebelumnya, semuanya sudah kepalang basah. Dia tidak mungkin mundur untuk sekarang, atau dia sendiri yang akan rugi(?) nantinya!

Tuan Wu mencium puncak kepala Yixing. Mulai memikirkan segala kejadian penuh kejutan yang terus ia alami disepanjang hidupnya. Mulai dari saat ia menikahi ibu Yixing, hingga detik ini, detik dimana dia harus menekan kuat dasar hatinya untuk merelakan perasaan kedua buah hatinya. Membiarkan perasaan mereka berkembang seperti sewajarnya.

Meskipun kenyataan tentang kisah cinta kedua putranya yang bukan sekedar 'kisah cinta biasa' itu terus menyertai fikirannya.

Tuan Wu hanya merasa lelah. Dan dia mungkin akan menjadi lebih dan lebih lelah lagi jika ia terus bersikeras dengan keinginannya..

Mungkin ini memang sebuah bayaran yang harus ia tebus atas segala kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah ia buat dimasa lampau. Sebuah bayaran yang 'sesungguhnya'. Sebenarnya jika boleh memilih, Tuan Wu lebih rela diberikan penyakit separah apapun itu, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang harus merelakan kedua buah hatinya untuk saling mencintai!

Namun takdir seolah sudah merancang semuanya dari awal, memutuskan kalau 'akhir' yang harus dia terima adalah takdir yang seperti ini!

'Merelakan' kehendak kedua buah hatinya adalah bayarannya!

Mutlak!

Dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi!

.

.

.

Setiap harinya, mulai dari pagi hingga pukul 11 malam, biasanya tuan Wu akan bekerja dan meninggalkan Yixing seorang diri dirumah. Tapi untuk minggu-minggu belakangan ini lelaki paruh baya itu hanya mengambil jadwal malam, dikarenakan dia harus melakoni kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah, yaitu menjaga putranya yang sedang sakit.

Tapi hari ini, Tuan Wu memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke kantor seharian penuh dan menyerahkan segala urusan kantornya pada sekretarisnya (lagi- dan lagi). Sebenarnya alasan nya cukup simpel, tapi sikap tidak sabaran anaknya lah yang membuat segala hal menjadi sedikit rumit.

Baru saja sekretaris pribadi Tuan Wu menelfon. Menyampaikan sekaligus meminta kepadanya untuk hadir kekantor seperti biasanya, karena banyak hal yang mesti di kerjakan dan tidak bisa di tinggalkan lebih jauh lagi. Karena perusahaan benar-benar sedang berada dalam masa pemulihan.

Beruntung karena lelaki paruh baya itu sangat pandai dalam berkata. Dia selalu menggunakan kata-kata bijaknya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan untuk membuat sebuah alasan sederhana (namun jelas tidak bisa dibantah) terhadap sekretarisnya itu, anaknya sedang sakit, memang siapa yang berani mencegahnya untuk menjaga anaknya sendiri?

Sebenarnya Tuan Wu tahu kalau sekretarisnya hanya mencoba mengingatkan dirinya. Perusahaan miliknya sudah pernah terancam bangkrut dan semua orang tentu tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi kembali. Dan sebagai balasannya, Tuan Wu kembali harus meyakinkan sekretarisnya kalau perusahaan akan tetap baik-baik saja meskipun sudah beberapa minggu ini pekerjaannya itu memang 'agak' terlalaikan olehnya. Tuan Wu juga sudah memutuskan untuk masuk kekantor dan bekerja full mulai besok.

Bukankah Yixing juga sudah mulai sehat?

Iya. Suhu panas ditubuh Yixing memang sudah mulai menurun, tapi turun bukan berarti sudah sembuh kan?

Apalagi sekarang anak itu sedang terlihat tidak terlalu bergairah lagi. Sejak Tuan Wu menyampaikan kepadanya kalau Yifan tidak bisa datang menjemputnya dalam minggu ini.

Inilah yang Tuan Wu sebut dengan sebuah masalah kecil yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit rumit akibat kelakuan anaknya!

"Kakakmu akan ujian nak, jika ayah bisa maka ayah akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkanmu. Tapi pekerjaan ayah juga tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

Yixing menatap ayahnya dengan raut wajah cemberut yang sangat kentara, tatapannya memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Tuan Wu sangat tahu sifat anaknya yang satu itu. Bahkan sekarang, Yixing terlihat seperti membantah ucapannya meskipun hanya melalui tatapan mata.

Sang ayah mendesah. "Bisakah kau bersabar sebentar? Ayah janji ini tidak akan lama, hanya seminggu.." Pintanya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa sembuh~" Dalih Yixing. Ia kemudian menunduk dengan kesal. Bukan kesal kepada ayahnya, melainkan kepada keadaan yang terus saja terasa seperti tengah mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya.

Tuan Wu memijit pelipisnya. Semakin pusing melihat sikap Yixing yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Oh tuhan, mungkin ini memang cobaan berat untuknya!

Dia benar soal Yixing yang sangat mirip dengan ibu kandungnya. Sangat keras kepala dan setiap kali menginginkan sesuatu, maka keinginan itu harus segera terpenuhi detik itu juga!

"Baik, sekarang katakan. Apa yang harus ayah lakukan? Heum?" Sang ayah mengelus kepala Yixing dengan lembut. Mencoba mengikhlaskan semua ini dari dasar hatinya. Menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia sangat-sangat gemas dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya itu.

"Biar_Biar aku berangkat sendiri ayah.."

"Jangan gila Yixing! Ayah tidak ingin mengambil resiko! Kau sedang sakit dan jangan harap ayah akan melepasmu pergi sendiri begitu saja_"

"Ayah, Please!_" Yixing menatap kedua mata ayahnya dalam-dalam. Menatapnya dengan sebuah pengharapan yang besar. "_Please~ Aku hampir sembuh ayah~ Kumohon, kali ini saja.."

Yixing sebenarnya mulai pusing sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dulu Yifan mengatainya gila karena Yixing menolak untuk dipulangkan ke China. Dan sekarang, ayahnya yang berkata demikian kepadanya karena dia sangat ingin pergi ke Canada.

Tidak mau pergi salah, mau pergi salah!

Sudahlah! Orang-orang sudah memandangnya seperti seorang yang 'gila' jadi untuk apa bersembunyi lagi?

"Ayah Please~!" Ulang Yixing.

Dan Tuan Wu seperti tidak diberikan kesempatan lagi untuk menolak. Hanya melalui sorotan kedua mata bening anaknya, lelaki paruh baya itu seakan tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

Atau sang anak mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi 'Gila' jika tuan Wu kembali membantah!

.

.

.

Sekitar empat hari yang lalu, Yixing melakukan penerbangan dari China ke Canada seorang diri. Tidak ditemani siapapun meski ia sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Dan Yixing hanya berbekal do'a dan keikhlasan hati dari sang ayah ketika ia pergi.

Sebenarnya Yixing merasa sangat berdosa ketika melihat air mata ayahnya turun saat lelaki paruh baya itu memeluknya dibandara, memeluknya dengan sayang sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Perpisahan saat itu bukan hanya sekedar perpisahan biasa. Karena Yixing tentu bisa sering-sering berkunjung ke China jika memang benar itu hanyalah jenis perpisahan yang sama dengan yang sering terjadi pada umumnya!

Bagi Tuan Wu, itu adalah 'perpisahan' terberat didalam hidupnya. Lebih berat ketika dibandingkan dengan saat ia melepaskan dua sosok yang ia cintai pergi untuk selama-lamanya (istri-istrinya).

Dengan mengizinkan Yixing pergi, maka itu artinya dia telah menyetujui hubungan terlarang kedua anaknya.

Bukan sekali dua kali lelaki paruh baya itu berdo'a untuk kekuatan hatinya sendiri, tapi ribuan kali! Sekali lagi, 'merelakan semuanya' adalah hal yang tepat. Karena segalanya memang telah terjadi. Tuan Wu hanya perlu percaya kalau ini adalah takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Sementara Yixing, meskipun dengan hati yang berat, ia tetap melangkah menjauh dari sosok sang ayah yang begitu ia kasihi. Namun dia percaya kalau suatu saat nanti akan ada titik terang yang akan mampu mengosongkan segala perasaan tidak nyaman itu dari dalam hati masing-masing mereka, lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah kedamaian yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Apakah ini sebuah akhir yang bahagia?

Iya..

Mungkin..

Perlahan lipatan kertas berwarna putih cerah itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah tulisan panjang yang tertera didalamnya...

To, Yifan dan Yixing.

" _Sekarang kalian berdua sudah sah menjadi warga negara Canada. Ayah sudah mengurusi semua surat-suratnya. Dan ayah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di China dan menjalani masa tua ayah disini. Ayah minta maaf, karena ayah tidak membicarakan semuanya terlebih dahulu dengan kalian. Karena ayah fikir, mungkin saat ini kalian memang sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk saling melepas rindu._

 _Tapi dibalik itu semua, ayah juga sangat berharap untuk kalian mengerti posisi ayah. Cukup untuk kalian ketahui, ayah sudah rela dan ikhlas, namun sebagian hati ayah yang sempat terluka belumlah sembuh total (Ayah benar-benar sudah memikirkannya. Dan ayah akan selalu jujur kepada kalian mulai dari sekarang, karena kalian darah daging ayah, bukan orang lain). Tapi tolong, jangan jadikan kata-kata ayah ini sebagai alasan untuk kalian kembali membohongi perasaan satu sama lain lagi._

 _Jika kalian ingin tahu, ayah menangis ketika menggoreskan tinta dikertas ini, saat ayah merangkai kalimat perkalimat didalamnya. Namun untuk kalian, Yifan dan Yixing, anak-anak ayah yang sangat ayah cintai, janganlah kalian salah faham. Ayah bukan menangis karena harus merelakan hubungan kalian, namun ayah menangis karena mulai saat ini, kita akan jarang bertemu. Karena sekarang ayah tinggal di China dan kalian di Canada (Ayah sangat berharap kedua buah hati ayah akan hidup bahagia)._

 _Pesan ayah, sering-seringlah ke China untuk menjenguk ayah. Dan jangan pernah merasa sungkan. Hanya satu permintaan ayah, jika kalian pulang, perlihatkan kepada ayah sikap kalian sebagaimana sikap seorang anak yang semestinya.. Sikap selayaknya saudara.. Ayah yakin kalian mengerti maksud ayah. Ayah hanya membutuhkan waktu sedikit lagi, setelahnya.. mari kita hidup dengan bahagia. Tuhan memberkati kita._

 _Amin~_

 _Oh ya, sebentar lagi mungkin ayah akan mulai sedikit sibuk dengan perusahaan, tapi ayah janji akan sering-sering menelfon kalian. Baik-baik disana. Untuk Yifan, jaga adikmu, didik dia sesuai dengan umurnya. Dan untuk putra kecil ayah, jangan terlalu cengeng, berhentilah untuk terus menjadi anak yang keras kepala atau kakakmu akan kerepotan mengurusimu!_

 _Terakhir, ayah juga minta maaf atas kekurangan ayah selama ini, ayah menyayangi kalian anak-anak..._

 _Salam rindu dari ayah untuk Yifan dan Yixing.._

 _Tuhan memberkati kalian~"_

Yifan memeluk adiknya. Menyembunyika air matanya dibahu lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Setelah membaca surat yang dikirimkan oleh sang ayah, Yifan dan Yixing lantas menangis terharu. Hanya bedanya, Yixing menangis terisak-isak sementara Yifan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Tepat satu hari yang lalu, Yixing kembali ditempatkan disekolah lamanya. Yifan yang mengurusi semuanya. Namun Yixing tidak mengikuti less matematika lagi. Pekerjaannya saat pulang sekolah sekarang adalah duduk manis dirumah. Menemani Yifan yang saat itu juga sedang sibuk dengan masa-masa ujian akhir semesternya.

Yixing duduk sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya diruang tamu. Tidak lupa ia menyalakan televisi agar rumah terasa lebih ramai. Sebab Yifan sedang tidak ada dirumah sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum, matanya menatap kosong kelantai rumah. Namun fikirannya mulai melayang-layang dengan bebas. Dia memikirkan Yifan setiap saat.

Tidak sia-sia ia berbicara jujur kepada ayahnya waktu itu. Karena hasil yang ia dapat dari pengakuannya sangatlah tidak diduga-duga. Sekarang, apa lagi yang patut Yixing fikirkan?

Semua masalah telah menemukan titik terangnya.

Dia dan Yifan sudah bahagia, begitupun dengan ayah mereka yang sudah bisa mengikhlaskan semuanya..

Ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tiada bandingannya!

Dulu, setiap hari Yixing memimpikan akhir yang seperti ini. Namun dia hanya memendamnya seorang diri karena Yixing terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya. Rasanya terlalu mustahil untuk ia capai. Namun, sekarang Yixing yakin, tidak ada satupun hal didunia ini yang tidak mungkin.

Lihat, sekarang dia mendapatkan semuanya kan?

Meskipun dia harus melewati banyak pengalaman menyakitkan terlebih dahulu?

Namun itulah yang disebut dengan pengorbanan..

Yixing terkesiap, ia lantas menoleh kearah pintu rumahnya ketika ia mendengar pintu itu berderit pelan. Tak sampai sedetik setelahnya, sebuah senyuman teramat manis berkembang di bibir penuh Yixing.

"Aku menunggumu pulang!" Teriak Yixing dari arah sofa. Ia meletakkan bantal sofa yang tengah dipangkunya kembali ketempatnya, lalu berlari kecil kearah Yifan.

"Terimakasih sayang~" Yifan segera meraih kedua sisi pinggang Yixing, ketika anak itu tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhnya sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya kepipi Yifan.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kantong matamu besar. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah.." Ringis Yixing iba. Ia terus mengelus-elus rahang kakaknya itu. Menandakan kalau sehari dua hari yang lalu belumlah cukup untuknya melepas rindu.

"Tadinya aku lelah. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku jadi bergairah lagi.." Goda Yifan.

Kedua belah sudut bibir Yixing semakin terangkat. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi bersemu. Senyumannya amat manis dan merekah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Dulu Yifan juga sering menggodanya, namun tentu rasanya tidaklah sebahagia sekarang.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Tidak, tapi itu kenyataan.." Yifan tersenyum hangat. Ia lantas segera menunduk dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Yixing. Gemas dengan adiknya itu.

Yifan menatap wajah Yixing dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Terlihat sangat menikmati wajah manis didepannya.

"Baik. Hentikan ini sejenak, aku ingin kau istirahat. Aku akan membuatkan minum sebentar. Setelahnya aku akan menyiapkan air hangat agar kau bisa segera mandi dan tidur. Bukankah besok masih ada ujian?"

"Iya. Tinggal satu.." Jawab Yifan lemas. Ujian benar-benar berhasil menguras tenaganya.

"Yasudah, aku akan kedapur_"

"Tunggu_" Yifan menahan pinggang Yixing ketika lelaki itu hendak berbalik. "_Sebentar lagi. Berikan dulu aku pelukan.."

Yixing terkekeh. "Bukankah kita sudah berpelukan setiap hari?" Tanya yixing dengan tawa renyahnya. Yixing segara berjinjit dan memeluk leher Yifan. Segera menyandarkan pipinya kepundak tegap lelaki itu lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin memelukmu terus. Tidak pernah lepas!" Yifan menjawab Yixing sembari mendekap gemas tubuh adiknya yang perlahan sudah mulai berisi.

Dua menit berlalu..

"Apa akan seperti ini terus?~ aku lelah berdiri~" Yixing tiba-tiba jadi mengantuk karena dekapan Yifan sangat hangat, seolah melindungi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Yifan lantas tertawa. Ia segera melepaskan rengkuhannya dipinggang Yixing dan membiarkan adiknya itu kembali berdiri dengan normal dihadapannya (tidak menjinjit lagi).

Yixing menatap Yifan dengan kedua mata yang sayu tanda mengantuk, bibirnya menampilkan senyuman polos dan menggemaskan.

"Kiss!" Yifan menunjuk bibirnya.

"Mendekatlah.."

"Tidak, kau yang mendekat."

"Kau terlalu tinggi, Fan~"

Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Yixing. "Hm.." Gumam Yifan. Menunjukkan bibirnya.

Yixing berjalan setengah langkah kearah Yifan. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rahang sang kakak. Setelahnya, Yixing perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Sembari tersenyum, Yixing mengecup bibir Yifan. Mengecupnya dengan sayang dan mendiamkan bibirnya disana.

Yixing dapat merasakan kalau Yifan tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Segera setelah itu, Yifan bergumam lagi, masih dalam keadaan bibir yang saling menempel_

"French Kiss?"

Yixing membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Dia menatap Yifan mesra dan dibalas tak kalah mesra oleh Yifan. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, sebelum yang lebih muda kembali bersuara_

"Lakukan sesukamu."

_Dan Yifan tak ingin menunggu lagi. Keduanya pun kembali berciuman-kali ini lebih panas- setelah Yifan yang lebih dulu mulai menekan bibirnya kebibir Yixing. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan membiarkan benda itu masuk kedalam mulut sang adik.

Yixing membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan kedua lidah mereka saling bermain secara abstrak diantara celah kedua bibir itu. Kedua tangan Yixing pun mulai merambat kerambut Yifan, jemari-jemari kurusnya ia selipkan disana. Dan dalam perasaan serta gairah yang semakin kuat mendera tubuhya, Yixing menggenggam rambut Yifan. Kala ia merasakan hisapan kuat dari bibir orang yang tengah menciumnya. Lidah Yixing terasa agak ngilu ketika menerima tarikan itu.

Namun rasanya juga nikmat!

Kedua tangan Yifan berada dipantat Yixing. Dia meremas sedikit bagian itu kemudian menariknya semakin merapat, merapat kearah tubuhnya. Membuat Yixing mengeluarkan lenguhan berat sedikit ketika merasakan sentuhan Yifan.

Diantara ciuman yang kian menuntut itu, Yifan kembali bergumam_

"Sekarang, aku malah 'merindukanmu'!" Akunya dengan nada suara yang berat.

Yixing berhenti mengulum bibir Yifan. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Menatap kedua mata Yifan lagi. Bibir Yixing yang basah serta pipi memerah membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona dimata Yifan.

Yifan masih menunggu dan tampak sabar. Yifan tahu kalau mereka memang saling 'merindukan' satu sama lain. Dan Yifan fikir, tak ada alasan lagi untuknya menyembunyikan rasa menggebu didalam dirinya itu. Yang Yifan ingin sekarang adalah memiliki Yixing dan melepas hasratnya detik itu juga. Karena dia memang sudah lama menahannya.

Yifan tersenyum simpul ketika ia mendengar suara halus penuh desahan milik adiknya melantun indah dari bibir lelaki itu_

"Aku milikmu~" Jawabnya halus.

Itu bukan godaan. Namun Yifan memang selalu tergoda dengan Yixing, sosok belahan jiwanya yang sudah ia raih dengan utuh.

Seketika Yifan melupakan rasa penatnya dan Yixing melupakan niat awalnya. Mungkin saling 'berbagi cinta' sebelum mandi itu ide yang bagus.

Dan Yixing hanya tersenyum malu-malu ketika kakaknya tanpa diduga mengangkat tubuh ringan Yixing, membawa kedalam kamar mereka.

 **TUP!**

Pintu kamar tertutup. Dan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan berfantasi masing-masing dengan kelanjutannya!**

 **END**

 **Dah~ KraYeol eek dulu..**

 **Bye muachhh :* :* :* :***

 **Salam manis dari..**

 **^KraYeol^**

 **#KABUR!**


End file.
